The Quirks of Being Me
by ScotlanXX
Summary: Bridget was, for the most part, an ordinary girl. Whose best friend...happened to be Nick Jonas. When problems arise, what will it take for these group of friend to realize their feelings? Their problems?... Bobbie/Kevin,Joe/Neely,MileyC/NickJ,Bee/?
1. Chapter 1

The quirks of being me Chapter one: 

Staring down at the large green book below me on the floor, I shifted my foot a bit so it didn't fall asleep, I jotted down a few notes

"Bridge, your father is here!" called a woman's voice from down the stairs.

"Thank you!" I called down. "I'll be down in a moment!"

I grabbed the US history book in from of me and closed it, moving to grab my backpack and shove it inside. I turned my gaze from my backpack to the boy who was lying on his bed with a frown.

"Oh Nick, don't give me that look." I frowned back as I stood with my backpack. I gave a heavy sigh as his frown deepened into a pout.

"Hey Bee." Joe poked his head through Nick's slightly ajar door into the room. "Your dad is like, beeping the horn outside."

I shook my head and tossed my bag over my shoulder after zipping it up. "Thanks Joe."

He nodded and gave me a goofy smile before sticking his tongue out and disappearing from the doorway.

"I'm never going to get this done myself, you know." Nick sat up shutting the book that was lying upon his pillow.

"Yeah, yeah." I laughed shortly. "I know, I know."

I leaned forward and poked Nick in the head. "I'll stop by tomorrow okay?"

Nick let out a huff and nodded in defeat. "Fine, okay, just make sure you stop by."

"Yes pushy pants." I stuck my tongue out at him before leaving the bedroom and descending the stairs. As I entered the living room, Mrs. Jonas poked her head out from the dinning room. She smiled as she moved the rest of her body into the room, opening her arms to give me a hug. I returned the smile as she hugged me, returning the comforting embrace.

"Oh." She squeezed me harder. "I never get tired of having you here Bridge, you are such a delight to have in our household."

"Thank you Mrs. J." I smiled as she let go of me, letting me walk to the door before she spoke again. "You coming back soon?"

"Yeah, tomorrow, if that is alright with you." She nodded, giving me a gesture to go before I got into trouble as we heard another Honk of my dad's 1974 red and white Ford pick-up truck.

"We'll see you tomorrow hun."

I smiled and gave a small wave before I opened the front door to the house and walked out, closing it behind me. My dad unlocked the passenger door from his seat, giving me a look as I opened it, putting my backpack in the back of the truck.

"Finally." He motioned for me to get in. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry." I moved to get in the truck, taking my cell phone out of my pocket before I sat down. I shut the door as my dad backed out of the driveway and put the truck back into DRIVE and heading down the street.

"Did you get you're homework done?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Well, some of it, I still have two more chapters to finish." I replied.

"How many did you get done?"

"Um, four I believe." He nodded. "Nick only got two, I would have finished probably, but I can do it before I go to bed, its only 6:45 after all."

"Nick only finished 2 chapters?" my dad asked in disbelief. "Is he stupid?"

"DAD!"

"What!" he asked in defense. "I was just asking! Gees!"

I gave him a frown as we slowed down to a stop behind a red jeep.

"He isn't stupid, dad, he's just having some stress issues lately."

"Like what, puberty?" He laughed, and then it faded when he looked at my not so thrilled expression. "What? I thought it was funny…"

Rolling my eyes when he wasn't looking I let out a huff in my laugh and leaned back as we started to move again and turned down the next street to head home. We sat in silence the rest of the way, the noise of only the engine running and the wind passing around the truck.

"Okay we are here." Dad said as we pulled into our driveway. "Because we are not, all there."

I paused a moment in my motion to open the passenger door to look at him, and I shook my head laughing. "You are such a dork."

"I am NOT, a whale's private part." He stated defensively, but I could tell in the tone of his voice he was joking. Well, it was in a joking manner anyway. I hopped out of the truck and shut the door, leaning over the side of the truck bed to grab my backpack.

"Did you eat?"

I shook my head as we walked to the front door of our house, my dad shifting through his mangles collection of keys, which half of them I had no idea what they went to, and I was guessing he didn't either seeing as he couldn't even find a key to match half of the things that had keyholes around here. Finally he stuck a key in the lock and turned it.

"Huh…" he muttered to himself as he opened the door and walked in. I followed, heading for the stairs.

"I'm going to go finish my homework before bed, dad." I called from the stairs after him, while he walked into his office down the hall.

"Wait, what about food?" he called back as he poked his head out of his office door.

"I'm good, I had a muffin this morning." I called back. "What about you?"

"I ate yesterday what do I need food for?" he said jokingly.

"Ha ha." I laughed jokingly. "So does that mean you aren't hungry?"

"Not really, I'm good. Go ahead and do your homework, in bed by 10:30 though!"

"OKAY! Goodnight dad!"

"Goodnight Bridge."

I trotted up the stairs and crossed down the hall into my room, setting my bag beside my desk on the floor, and my cell phone on the desk next to the monitor. History homework wasn't all that bad to me; it was the math that got me in a struggle. I unzipped my backpack and yanked out the heavy 'Green Square' that was my US History book and tossed it on my bed, along with my notes and chapter tests that we did at the end of every chapter. Grabbing a ballpoint pen from the small holding jar next to my monitor on the opposite side of the cell phone and walked over to my bed, plopping onto it.

"World war II, Nazi's who killed Jews thinking Hitler was the greatest guy ever because he found someone to blame for the things that had gone on, yadda yadda." I sighed and began to write my short essay for the end of the chapter I had just finished. When I began to work on the last chapter I heard my computer ding, and I furrowed my brow, setting the pen down between the pages of the US history book and got off the bed to go sit in my computer chair. My long dark Auburn hair was slipping from the messy bunch of strands that was my hair, held together by my blue hair tie, as I turned on my monitor. There was an alert on my screen, centered in the middle atop my Christmas background image.

NEW MESSAGE  
From: NickJ15

ACCEPT?

"Yes." I said aloud as I clicked the accept button, waiting for the window to pop up.

**MESSAGE TO Bridgeface from NickJ15 at 7:39pm**

NickJ15: Hey

Bridgeface: Hey Nick

NickJ15: What are you doing?

Bridgeface: I just started the last chapter of my homework what about you?

NickJ15: Just got done with dinner, Frankie wanted me to watch the lion king 1 ½ with him again but I didn't feel like it, thankfully Joe was more ecstatic about watching it, so he's downstairs watching it with him.

Bridgeface: lol  that's funny. So what's up?

NickJ15: Nothing, I just don't feel like being alone right now.

Bridgeface: What's wrong?

NickJ15: Nothing…

Bridgeface: Liar /

NickJ15: Am not! … Fine, whatever, I'm just lonely.

Bridgeface: Why are you lonely?

NickJ15: I just have this feeling that I'm going to be alone the rest of my life.

Bridgeface: Are you serious? Nick! You won't be alone the rest of your life, trust me there has to be someone who loves that wild curly mess atop your head you call hair. 

NickJ15: lol thanks, that's very comforting. :0P

Nick J15: Don't you ever think about the future? Like who you wanna be, or what you are gunna do the rest of your life?

Bridgeface: and why can't you talk to Kevin or Joe about this?

NickJ15: Because their busy right now…

Bridgeface: What are they doing? Besides Joe and Frankie watching the LK.

NickJ15: Well Kevin is just busy.

Bridgeface: With what?

NickJ15: I think he's in the basement, playing guitar.

Bridgeface: Oh, okay, so that leaves out talking to him then, well hey, I shouldn't complain. I like talking to you anyway. 

NickJ15: Thanks; I like talking to you too .

NickJ15: You are still coming over tomorrow right?

Bridgeface: Well I was thinking I would go join a biker gang and see how long I last.

NickJ15: BEE!

Bridgeface: I'm kidding!!!!! Of course I'm still coming over tomorrow, don't get your boxers in a bunch.

NickJ15: What about bunching my boxers?

Bridgeface: Haha, funny. P

"Hey Nick." Nick turned to look at Joe who was standing in his doorway. "I just put Frankie to bed, you wanna finish the Lion King 1 ½ with me?"

He almost said no, but the he probably needed to get his mind off of stuff and he turned back to the monitor screen before looking at Joe.

"Yeah, sure, just give me a sec okay?"

"Sure thing." Joe smiled and left to go back down stairs.

NickJ15: Hey Bee, Joe wants me to finish watching the LK with him, Frankie fell asleep and he put him in bed so I'm going to go finish it with Joe.

Bridgeface: Sure thing! I'll talk to you tomorrow!

NickJ15: ok! Ttyl! Thanks for listening to me.

Bridgeface: lol, anytime Nick-o, Anytime.

**NickJ15 Has Ended the conversation, NickJ15 has signed off**

Nick signed off and turned his monitor off and went down stairs to finish watching to movie with his second oldest brother.

I turned off my monitor and went back to my bed, finishing my homework within the course of the next hour in a half. By the time I finished it was around 9:15 or so and I placed my US history book on the floor next to my bed along with the paperwork and got out of the bed. With a semi-tired effort I walked over to my closet and pulled out a t-shirt and pulled a pair of plaid pajama pants from the dresser, pulling them on; my hair was such a mess I finally grabbed my brush and pulled the tie from it's hold on my hair, brushing through the knots until I was satisfied enough to re-bun and tie it back up.

"Goodnight Daddy!" I called from my door.

"Goodnight!" I heard him call back and I re shut my door and climbed back in my bed, it took me a while, but I finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The quirks of being me 

Chapter two:

Nick woke on the couch with a blanket he didn't remember having on him before he passed out. With a yawn he pushed the blanket away from his body, and to the side of the empty space next to him as he sat up. He turned his gaze to look around the empty living room, and settled on the clock. _Damn, it's only 2:30 in the morning…_

Grabbing a hold of the side of the couch he pulled himself up off of it and quickly folded the blanket before he groggily moved his way to and up the stairs to his room. He laid on his bed, shutting his eyes. After a few moments he let out a sigh. _I can't, even, fall back asleep… _He sighed again and turned toward the clock_. 2:34…wow a lot of good that did._

He reached his hand over to his side table and picked up the house phone that was in his room, dialing a number and putting the phone to his ear as he heard the dial tone click and the familiar ring of the phone.

The phone on my desk began to vibrate and I slowly dragged out of sleep as I turned my head to look at it light up and resume its vibrating. With a sleepy moan I pushed the covers back, sliding off my bed and grabbed my phone, flipping it open. The screen read 'J residence', and I clicked answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sorry, did I wake you?" came Nick's soft voice through the phone. I let out a small yawn that I covered up by covering my mouth with my hand.

"No, It's only…" I glanced at the alarm clock on my dresser and then sat back down on my bed with my legs crossed. "2:38 in the morning."

"Oh." Nick laughed softly. "Yeah sorry bout that."

"It's okay, what's up?"

"I just woke up."

"So I noticed." I noted the semi-tired tone in his voice. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just can't seem to fall back asleep." He said reluctantly. "What about you?"

"You called me, remember?" I chuckled softly.

"What did you dream about?"

"I don't remember, actually." I said truthfully. "Sometimes when I wake up to fast, I can't remember anything I dreamt about, or if I dreamt at all."

"That sucks."

I shrugged. "Yeah I know. But hey, what can you do right?"

Nick shifted in his bed slightly. "Hold on a sec 'Kay?"

"Okay."

Nick set the phone down as he sat up in his bed and pulled off his shirt, it was irritating him but the heater was on in the house and it was causing him to feel overheated. He settled back onto the bed and shifted under the covers, gathering the phone back up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Okay, sorry about that, I had to remove my shirt, the heater is on in the house so it's getting a bit warmer than I'm used to."

"Yeah, it's okay, don't worry, it's kind of cold here, not that bad but it's cold enough to make me shiver my pants off." I jittered, as I had to shake out a shiver that ran up my spine from the chill in the air.

"So still coming over today?" he asked for the third time in 24 hours.

"Yes, Nicholas, I am STILL coming over today." I laughed softly, a smile forming on my lips. "Goodness you worry to much."

"I just miss you already, gees is that a crime?" he defended himself a bit jokingly.

"No, no, calm yourself boy honestly!" I laughed quietly as not to wake my dad from down the hall. "Miss me? You just saw me like 8 hours ago."

"So."

I rolled my eyes and grinned, lying back into my bed with my phone still positioned at my ear as I gave a yawn and pulled the covers back over my body with my free hand. I could hear Nick yawn and it caused me to yawn.

"NIAWKK." I yawned out. "Gees nick, you made me yawn too."

"Heh, sorry." He apologized as he shut his eyes. "I think, I'm…going to actually fall asleep…again."

"Good." I yawned again. "Because if I don't get anymore sleep, I won't make it over there later."

"Okay, okay, talk to you later." He said, not wanting to cause anything that would cause me not to come over later to hang out with them. "Goodnight."

"It's morning."

"Do you want to sleep or not?"

"Alright, alright." I chuckled softly. "Later."

"Later." Nick clicked the off button on the phone. He shut his eyes and fell back asleep

"Bridge, I'm going to work, I fixed your car it should run fine now." My dad called through the door as he opened it. "Oh, and by the way… I accidentally backed up into your bike, you're rim is bent you're going to need a new back tire."

"Lovely." I mumbled into my pillow. "Thanks dad."

"Mhmm, no problem." He shut the door and walked down the stairs to head to work. After about five minutes of lying in bed I heard him start the vehicle and take off to work. I rolled over and off of the bed, slipping out from under the covers and managing to stumble my way into a standing position and across the room to the door.

"Towel… where are you." I sang groggily as I opened my door and shuffled my way to the closet nearest me, and pulling it open. I Pulled out a pale orange towel and closed it back up, dragging my feet to the bathroom where I pulled out my tooth brush and toothpaste and set the towel on the top of the toilet seat cover and brushed my teeth. I brushed for about a minute in a half then rinsed out my mouth with water, turned to the shower, turned on the water and waited for it to get warm.

I removed my current clothing and stepped into the shower, shutting the glass door and relaxing with the warmth.

When I finished my shower, I dried off and then wrapped the towel around my body, walking back to my room and opening my closet, pulling out a pair of faded black tight jeans and my black shirt with red lettering on the back and a red and purple heart on the front of it, pulling those on after my rainbow colored boy short boxer briefs for girls and my white bra with lime green hearts on it.

I turned to my cell phone as it rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bee, what's up?"

I turned on my computer monitor and sat down at my desk as I checked my email.

"Just checking my email you?"

"Oh, did you get my message?"

"What message?" I asked as I deleted Spam and junk mail from my inbox. "Wait…"

I opened one of the emails and laughed. There was a dancing Santa man in a thong on my screen with a 'Happy holiday's' message plastered above it.

"Wow… Neely… Wow." I laughed again and shook my head as I looked at the other emails. "Oh did you receive Larissa's email?"

"No, why, should I have?" she asked curiously searching her email. "What's it about?"

"I think it's about a party, but I don't remember."

"Oh, yeah I got it, I must have over looked it through all my junk."

"How did you find that out?"

"Cause it was in my Junk mail folder."

"...Oh." I chuckled. "Nice."

"Yeah, I know." Neely laughed. She let out a small strenuous cough that made me frown.

"Are you okay?"

"Haha, yeah, sorry I have a cold." She coughed again. "And Bobbie hasn't called yet, so I'm kind of worried about her."

"Aww, well I hope you feel better, go get some rest." I advised. "Bobbie is probably at school, so don't worry."

"Probably… okay talk to you later, Bee."

"Okay, later!" I shut my phone closed and finished checking my email before I shut my monitor off and made my way down stairs to the kitchen when I poured myself a bowl of cheerios and sat down at the breakfast nook.

Turning the television in the kitchen on I flipped through the channels. There was nothing on as usual. I shut it off after searching all the channels and finished off my cheerios before I went back up the stairs to grab my keys and my homework, which I shoved back into my backpack and tossed over my shoulder. I grabbed my cell and went back down stairs, locking up the house before I went outside and got in my car, tossing my bag into the back seat and placing my cell phone in the spot between the cup holders in the center between the seats.

I turned on the radio, the CD mix I made about two weeks ago playing. The volume was to low, so I turned it up a bit as I started the car and let it warm up.

"I am what I am, I can't help myself, and if you don't like it get with somebody else…" I sang with the song as I pulled out of the drive way and drove to the Jonas Residence. A few passing cars gave me weird looks as I rocked out to the CD mix, but I didn't care as I drove off down the next street and pulled into the driveway next to Joe's car. Pulling the key out of the ignition as I turned the engine off, I heard the door to house open as I opened my car door to get out and was nearly knocked over as Frankie ran up and hugged me.

"BRIDGE I MISSED YOU!" he cried and smiled, wrapping his arms around my legs.

I laughed and leaned down to pick him up in a hug, shutting the car door with my free hand when I got a hold of Frankie in my arms and clicked the alarm to my door on with the automatic lock.

"Well I missed you too." I smiled and ruffled Frankie's hair as I carried him back to the house and set him down. He bolted into the house as I stepped in and closed the door, Mrs. Jonas coming into the living room with Frankie's shoes.

"Oh, hi Bridge." She smiled. "Me and Frankie are going to run errands, Paul drove Kevin to a doctors appointment, so it's just you, Joe and Nick. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, Mrs. J." I reached out for Frankie's shoes, which Mrs. Jonas was having trouble getting onto Frankie because he kept running in circles. "May I?"

She gave a shrug and handed me the shoes. "Good luck." She let out a small laugh.

"Captain, permission to place the gravity boots on your feet, sir." I put my hand to my forehead in a soldier's salute. Frankie jumped on the couch with a giggle and plopped down onto his butt with his feet sticking out.

"Permission Granted soldier." He grinned.

I chuckled and walked over to the couch, pushing on Frankie's shoes and placing the Velcro straps in place and standing back up straight. Mrs. Jonas put her hands on her hips with a look of shock.

"Well tickle me pink." She laughed. "You did it."

"I'm a good soldier." I grinned.

"That you are, Bridget, that you are." She smiled at me and put her hand out as she grabbed her purse and keys. "Come on Captain Gravity, let's go."

She waved at me as she and Frankie left the house, I shook my head with a small chuckle as I ascended the stairs and walked over to Nick's room, knocking softly. There was no answer. I knocked again. No answer.

I finally opened the door slowly, looking inside to see Nick sleeping soundly on his bed, the covers half hanging off his bare torso. I smiled softly, giving a soft laugh as I walked in and shut the door quietly behind me as I did.

I walked over to Nick's bed and pulled the covers back over him, tucking them under him gently. His hand took hold of my wrist, half sleepily, and I looked down at his face.

"That tickles." He mumbled. "Morning."

"Morning sunshine." I smiled and sat on the edge of his bed. Nick opened his arms sleepily, motioning he wanted a hug, which I happily gave. Leaning forward I wrapped my arms around him, returning the embrace that he was giving me.

"You're warm."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He mumbled. "It's nice."

I laughed softly as he pulled me to him more, and I cuddled into him. "Well you are warm too, dorkface."

"I am not a dorkface." He chuckled.

"Are too."

He chuckled and soon we both fell silent, and I realized by his current breathing, he had fallen back asleep. I sighed, laying there contently, besides, there was nothing I could do right then, and he looked so peaceful in his sleep I couldn't bare to wake him. So I just lay there, till soon I too fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The quirks of being me Chapter three: 

Joe pushed himself out of bed early to run, grabbing his running shoes and his ipod, grabbing a sweater over his sweats and zipped it up. He headed out for a run enjoying the nice weather of the morning. Joe passed his mother and Frankie in the car as he jogged down their street back to the house. He waved at Frankie who was waving at him frantically as they passed, his mom giving a friendly honk of the car horn before they continued to take off. Joe jogged up to the house 2 minutes later and slowed down to a walk, walking to the door and opening it up after glancing at the extra car in the driveway parked next to his.

"Hello?" Joe walked through the living room to the kitchen where there was a note on the counter. He read it quickly:

_Joe,_

_Your father and Kevin went to a doctor's appointment; Frankie and I went to run some errands and will be back soon, you're brother is sleeping still I don't think he had enough sleep, so let him sleep in a bit more. Bridget is here for the day so its just you three for a few hours. Please clean up after yourself and do your laundry. See you when we get home._

_Love mom_

"Oh…Kay." Joe said as he finished reading it and moved back to the living room, ascending the stairs into the bathroom to take a shower. When he finished, he wrapped the towel around his waist and headed into his and Kevin's empty room and changed into a pair of white jeans and a blue shirt.

"Hey Nick-o." He called softly through his brother's door as he approached it. He leaned his ear against the door but didn't hear anything so he clutched the door handle and slowly turned it. The door creaked open and Joe popped his head into Nick's room, where he saw two figures laying on the bed. One was above the covers, and the other one under them.

He walked in and grasped the shoulder of his brother. "Nick-o…" Nick stirred slightly and opened his eyes, and looking at Joe before looking down at the small weight in his arms.

"Huh…?" he moaned softly as he looked up at Joe again. "What?"

"When did you get off the couch?" Joe asked.

Nick tried not to move around too much so he didn't wake the sleeping figure in his arms.

"Like 2:30 this morning…" he yawned. "I couldn't sleep after so I called Bee to help me fall asleep."

"Was she awake then?"

"I kind of woke her up actually." Nick admitted. "But she helped me fall back asleep…I guess she was still tired." He said motioning down to the girl in his arms.

"You should let her sleep, and take a shower, I'm doing laundry; do you need me to wash anything of yours?" Joe asked as he tried to help move Nick out of the bed as not to wake their friend up. Nick finally slipped out of the bed and climbed over the sleeping girl and stumbled to the bathroom with Joe following behind and closing his bedroom door slightly and stopping by the bathroom.

"Do you?"

"Um, nah mom did my laundry the other day and I think I'm good for now." Nick replied.

"Okay." Joe walked to his room to gather his clothes to do laundry as Nick took a shower.


	4. Chapter 4

The quirks of being me Chapter four: 

The shower was relaxing; Nick was calmer now, even though his eyes looked a bit tired still as he wrapped his towel around his waist and gazed into the mirror.

"I look like shit." He mumbled to himself as he grabbed his brush and brushed at the curly mop above his head. "Ugh, forget it." He set down the brush and opened the door of the bathroom and walked out into the hallway, Joe's door was open but he wasn't in there, so Nick assumed he was downstairs doing laundry. He walked to his room, opening the door and shutting it quietly behind him so he didn't wake the person on his bed. He grabbed a pair of black and green boxers and put them on along with a pair of semi-tight gray pants. He reached for a shirt when he heard a small shift on his bed and turned around.

"…Hey." He smiled.

I shifted a bit, my hands under my face as I looked sleepily up at a shirtless Nick.

"Hey." I smiled softly up at him, pushing myself up from my laying position, sitting up. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"You're breath smells like peppermint." Nick grinned and grabbed for his shirt again and moved to put it on but just stood there with it in his hand staring at his wall. It was weird, his older brothers shared a room still, not they seemed to be complaining, and Frankie moved into his old nursery which was now his room, because he was growing enough not to need another person to sleep in the same room with him. However, Nick felt like he was growing up to fast, now. His mind was so lost he hardly realized his name being called out.

"Nick-o?"

Nick looked up, finally breaking free of his thoughts to see two people looking at him worriedly.

"Huh?"

"Nick-o you alright in there?" Joe asked with a grin and knocked on his head. "Drifting off into lala land again?"

Nick shoved Joe away playfully and laughed. "Oh, shove off." His eyes turned to me, standing there with my hair slightly a mess as I was looking at them both with raised eyebrows and shaking my head. "What?"

"Nothing!" I put my hands up in defense.

Joe got a mischievous grin spreading across his lips, and Nick furrowed his brow. Before he knew it Joe had picked me up, lifting me over his shoulder and carrying me out into the hall and down the stairs as carefully as he could.

"Joe!" I cried as he began to dance around with me bouncing on his shoulder, smacking him on his back as I caught sight of Nick following behind with his shirt on finally.

"JOESEPH ADAM JONAS PUT ME DOWN!" I cried out again as he began twirling around in circles making me dizzy. "JOE!" I squeaked and clung onto his yellow 'smile like you mean it' t-shirt for dear life.

"Hey, no full names!" he pouted and stopped twirling to let me down. I was still a bit dizzy, causing me to tumble to the ground and tripping Joe in the process. He landed with a loud 'oomph', causing both of us to turn as Nick began to go into a fit of laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Joe threw a nearby shoe at Nick, hitting him in the arm.

"Hey!" Nick frowned, rubbing his arm where the shoe hit. "That was uncalled for!"

"Got you to shut up!"

"Not really." I chuckled.

"Oh hush." Nick stuck his tongue out and grabbed the shoe, tossing it into Joes lap as he made his way into the kitchen to pour him some cereal.

" Don't do that again." I kicked Joe lightly with my foot.

"Do what?" he asked innocently. I rolled my eyes and got up putting my hand out to help him up as well.

"Don't play innocent with me mister…" I stopped immediately as he stood up all the way and heard a loud clatter in the kitchen.

"What was that?" Joe furrowed his brow and we both ran to into the kitchen. My eye widened and it was almost like in slow motion. I slid to the floor right beside a passed out Nick who was lying on their kitchen floor with a broken bowl a foot or so away from him and a box of cereal laying halfway off the counter with some of its contents scattered on the floor. Joe slid right beside me as he checked Nick's pulse and leaned his ear down to hear if Nick was breathing.

"Joe?" I spoke as calmly as possible. "Joe is he breathing?"

"Yeah, we need to get help, you go call for an ambulance and I'll go call my parents."

"There is no time for an ambulance Joe, we need to take him to the hospital." I said sternly. "Did he take his insulin last night?"

Joe had to think for a minute and the truth was he didn't remember, he got up really quickly and ran to where they kept Nick's insulin and the needles and checked count on the small calender they had been marking off so they made sure nick took them. There wasn't a mark for last night and Joe shut the box and went back into the kitchen.

"Damn it!" he put his hands in his hair and sighed. "There isn't a mark for last night."

"Help me get him up." I motioned for him to grab hold of Nick as I lifted him partially. Joe moved down and took hold of his younger brother and we both hoisted him up, carrying him outside.

"Your car or mine?" I asked quickly, Joe motioned at my car.

"Yours is closer, hurry."

We carried him over to my car, opening the back door and Joe crawled into the back, pulling Nick in with him. I shut the door and ran to the house, running up the stairs to grab my keys from Nick's bedroom and then ran back down, locked the house and hurried to my car.

"Here, call you're mom, or Kevin, call someone, let them know we are on our way to the hospital." I handed him my cell phone, then started the car and backed out of the driveway.

"Which hospital?" I suddenly asked as I drove off down the street.

"Valley Hospital, it's the closest one I can think of right now."

I nodded. "Okay, where is that?" I asked, my mind to jumbled to think straight at the moment.

"Um, about four miles from here…I think." Joe stumbled to try and pull the information from his memory. "It's in Ridgewood… turn here!"

I made a sharp right onto the highway and drove to the next town. We pulled off into Ridgewood and he said make another right and then a left and we finally made it to the hospital. I stopped near the front entrance to the emergency room so Joe could pull Nick out of the car, and went to park.

"How is he?" I asked as I entered the hospital after parking. Joe was gazing off as the doctors took Nick away on one of the carryout things to check him out. I placed a hand on Joe's shoulder to shake him out of his blankness. "Joe?"

"I don't know…the doctors are taking him to a room I think." He sat down in the waiting room, putting his hands to his hair and grabbing a hold of it tightly and yanking angrily. _How could he blame this on himself?_ I thought to myself.

"Joe…"

"What!" He snapped. I retaliated and sunk into the hospital chair and didn't say anything more. I shut my eyes briefly, letting a tear slide from my cheek; this wasn't our fault…_was it?_ I let out a strangled sigh as I felt a finger brush the tear from my chin and I opened my eyes to see Kevin kneeling in front of me, his Dad behind him talking to one of the doctors.

"Hey…" he whispered and pulled me forward into a hug. "Hey, it's going to be okay Bridge, it's going to be just fine… Nick will be just fine." He added the last part and squeezed me tighter; I grabbed a hold of his leather jacket and hugged him back.

"Paul?" came a frantic woman's voice and I looked over Kevin's shoulder as his mom came trotting down the hallway with Frankie tagging not far behind. "Paul, is he okay?"

"They are stabilizing him right now, he didn't take his insulin last night apparently because it doesn't show it in his system within the last 24 hours." He said as he hugged his wife. Frankie was confused, I knew he wasn't as stupid as most would believe a kid his age to be, because I could see the worry mixed with his confusion on his face.

"Frankie and the boy's should go home, and someone should take Bridge home as well." Mrs. Jonas suggested.

I stood up, Kevin releasing me from the comforting embrace. "I would like to stay here… if you don't mind…please."

Mr. Jonas looked at me then at the boys and then at his wife. "I think perhaps that would be a good idea, I think Nick would like it if Bridge was here when he woke up."

Mrs. Jonas let out a defeated sigh and nodded. "I'll take Frankie home, perhaps you two should come with me." She motioned to Kevin and Joe.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Joe said as he screwed up his face, covering his mouth with his right hand and standing up to find the nearest bathroom.

"Well, I think he should go home with you and Frankie." Mrs. Jonas suggested.

"I'll stay with Bee, if you want to go home, mom, it's okay we can take Bridget's car back home if it gets too late, and we will let you know immediately if anything happens." Kevin suggested.

Mr. And Mrs. Jonas looked at their son and then me with a long sigh, Joe stumbling back into the waiting room looking like crap.

"You look horrible." Kevin said bluntly. Joe rolled his eyes.

"Thanks."

"Okay you let us know if anything happens then okay?" Mr. Jonas said as he ushered his wife out the door with an arm around Joe and Frankie bounding along behind them. I let out a sigh and sat back down, Kevin sitting next to me, his arm immediately wrapping around my shoulders comfortingly.

"it will be alright Bridge, don't worry."

"I really hope so."

"Excuse me, you the family of Nick Jonas?"

We both looked up as a Doctor with a clipboard stood in front of us. Kevin nodded and stood up, shaking the doctors hand.

"Yes sir, Kevin Jonas."

The doctor nodded. "Hello Mr. Jonas. I'm Doctor Patrick Duval, Nick has been stabilized, we can allow you and one other person to visit him, he isn't awake yet, but I hear it's always good to talk to them while they rest."

Kevin nodded and the doctor led the way after Kevin took my hand and pulled me up to follow him. When we entered Nick's private room my heart tried to escape my chest as I saw Nick lying there in that hospital bed. I stopped at the door as the doctor left us alone with him, Kevin walked up to his brother and took his hand.

"Hey buddy…wow, you scared us all, you know that?" he spoke softly. "Bridge is here"

I watched as he talked to him and my heart began to sink… we could have lost him.


	5. Chapter 5

The Quirks of being me Chapter Five: 

Kevin walked up to me in the hallway just outside of Nick's hospital room, giving me a look of saddened confusion. I had one arm crossed over my stomach while the other was hoisted up so my hand was covering part of my face as I faced away from Nick's room.

"Bridge?" Came a soft voice and followed by a firm hand on my shoulder, urging me to turn around. I gently tried to nudge his hand off my shoulder but it didn't move.

"Bridget." He spoke more firmly. "Bridge, this is not your fault."

"I just felt like, I should have asked him if he took it last night. He seemed like he was doing so well taking it on his own… I hate sounding like I'm his mother." I sighed as Kevin turned me around to face him.

"Bee, it wasn't your fault he didn't take it, do you understand me?" He pulled me into a hug. "We all forgot, and you are right, he seemed like he was doing so well by himself, we didn't pay attention."

"What if he …"

"He didn't, don't dwell on it, it will only eat at you, Nick is safe now, he is stabilized, he is alive…" Kevin cut in, tilting my chin up so I looked at him and his big puff of curly hair that he didn't straighten today. I let out a small laugh as I flicked at on of his afro like curls.

"Are you laughing at my hair?" he mocked offense and laughed shortly, making me laugh, through a few tears that finally spilled out.

"You're hair is ten times worse than that mop atop Nick's head." I triedto hold in my laughter and it caused me to finally burst out laughing, a few pasing nurses and patients families giving me weird looks. Kevin shoved me gently and crossed his arms while he laughed.

"Wow, thanks Bee, thanks."

"Anytime Kevin, ANYTIME!" I tried to cover my laughter until I calmed down with my hands.

"So." He calmed down and then turned to me. "You think you can go in there?" He motioned toward the room. My laughter died down and I bite my lip, nodding. I took in a deep breath and moved forward, hesitating before entering the room and Kevin closed the door behind me and I jumped slightly.

"Thanks a lot Kevin." I muttered to myself as I stood next to Nick's bed. I took his hand and looked over him.

"Oh, Nick… why didn't you take you're insulin… you scared me, if I lost you…" I took in a deep breath and held in some more tears and stood there for a long time before Kevin came in again.

"I just called my mom, she called your dad, he said he won't be home tonight because of work so you can stay here for a while longer and we can head back to our house for the night if you want." He said still holding his cell in his hand.

I nodded and gave him a small smile. "I'd like that."

Kevin nodded and left the room, the cell back to his ear as I turned back to Nick. I crawled into the bed, careful not to pull anything out and curled up into him, I could hear his heartbeat and it made me feel safer, I sighed softly and began to cry. I didn't know how long it was, but it seems like forever, however, it was only about an hour I was crying, and my sleeve of my sweater was severely soaked with salty water.

My breath caught in my throat as I felt a slight shift in the hospital bed and a hand encircling my own and I looked up to see Nick looking down at me. His eyes were so beautiful, but they looked so tired, so exhausted. I let my fingers tangle with his-own fingers; it was all I could do not to cry again.

"Nick…"

"Hello beautiful." He said softly, stroking his thumb over the curve between my thumb and forefinger. I let out a small laugh and shook my head at him. "Were you crying?" His expression becoming a bit worried.

"No!" I lied.

He let out a weak short laugh. "Sure." Obviously he didn't believe me, and I knew that, I wasn't the best liar in the world and he of all people knew that about me.

"I'm glad you are okay… you scared me."

"Did I?"

I nodded. "Well you DID pass out on the kitchen floor."

"Good point." He chuckled. I shut my eyes and kissed his hospital gown covered chest and shut my eyes, I was very tired and I barely noticed Kevin enter the room.

"Hey Kid, you're awake." Kevin smiled at his younger brother and then looked at me, curling up into Nick's body.

"Is she okay?" Nick asked softly.

Kevin gave a hesitant smile and shook his head.

"She's been blaming herself… for not reminding you to take your insulin shot last night… non of us bothered to remind you, we thought you were doing so well." Kevin frowned.

"I know, I was doing pretty good, I just totally forgot, I had so much on my mind at once and…"

"Don't worry about Nick-o." Kevin interrupted. "We all make mistakes, just be thankful some mistakes, bring you closer to some you never think you would be closer too." He said softly as he tucked his hands under the body curled into Nick, and picking it up.

"Mm." I groaned as I was lifted up from the solid warmth of Nick's body into Kevin's arms.

"Come on, time to go Bridge." Kevin said softly as he cradled me in his arms and smiled at his brother. "I'll give mom a call, before we go, we'll be back in the morning."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, Nick-o, I promise."

Kevin walked out of the room and carried me out of the hospital and searched for my keys in my pants pocket and clicked the beeper, hearing a far away beep, and followed it around till he found my car and gently set me in the front passengers seat and then got in and started the car. Driving back to his house with his cell in one hand and calling up his mother.

Kevin had talked to his mother and she said she would definently come by in the morning and was happy that now she could go to sleep with the rest of the family, and not worry that her little boy was going to never wake up.

As they pulled into the driveway, Kevin parked the car and hoisted the passenger out of the car and opened the door to the house with his keys. The house was dark besides the light of the glow in the dark clock on the cable box; Kevin carried the personin his arms up the stairs and laid her on Nick's bed , pulling a spare blanket over her and begginging to walk out of the room.

"Kev…"

"Yeah?" he turned around at the door to look at a pair of tired eyes.

"Stay."

"You sure?"

I nodded and he left the door slightly ajar and walked over to Nicks bed to sit on the floor when I began to cry.

"What's wrong, Bee?" he kneeled against the bed and began to wipe my tears. "No, no, no don't cry, don't cry Bridge please?"

"What if he died?" I whispered hoarsely.

"Nick's to stubborn to die." He chuckled and crawled onto the bed and pulled be close to him. "He's okay, don't worry anymore."

"What if it happens again?"

"Pray it won't."

"What's the use in praying if no one is listening."

Kevin knew I was very doubtful on the subject of a higher power, but he took me in his arms tighter and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm listening." He whispered. "I'll always be here to listen."

"Thanks Kevin."

I cried myself to sleep, Kevin holding me protectively against the pain I was feeling, sometimes, I almost felt like he was my brother too.


	6. Chapter 6

The quirks of being me Chapter six: 

"Nick, sweetie?"

Nick stirred in his hospital bed as he heard a familiar voice calling him. He opened his eyes slowly. Immediately regretting it as the light from the room flooded his eyes.

"Hey, sweetie, you're up." His mom smiled, taking his hand. "How is my baby feeling?"

"Mom…" he groaned.

"Sorry sweetie." She gave a small smile and let go of his hand to brush some strands of curls out of his face. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks."

"Thank Bridge and Joseph." She smiled. "They rushed you here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, didn't you know?"

Nick shook his head. "She didn't tell me."

"Well according to Joe, you collapsed in the kitchen getting cereal and they ran in and Bridget said there would be no time to wait for an ambulance to get to the house and ten to take you here so they drove you." She caressed her son's hair. "I'm so glad you are okay Nicholas."

"Hey how is my favorite son?" Paul Jonas came up behind his wife and smiled at his son.

"Hey, dad." Nick smiled up at his father. "Frankie!"

Frankie bounded onto Nick's bed, followed by Joe, who hugged their brother tightly. He laughed and hugged them back as their father tried to tell them to get off the bed and not squish Nick.

"Where's Kevin?" Nick asked finally, not seeing his eldest brother.

"Kevin's at home, with Bee." Joe said as he slid off the bed holding Frankie.

"They had a long night." His father said, patting his son's hand. "Bee was very worried about you, kiddo."

Nick nodded. He knew that, he just didn't realize it was thanks to her and Joe he was probably alive right now.

The window of Nick's room was shinning light onto the bed, causing me to shift around in the arm of the eldest Jonas brother.

"Kevin." I nudged him.

He groaned and yawned, causing me to cover my nose.

"Hey stinky." I chuckled as he opened his eyes weirdly. "You okay?"

"Ah, I fell asleep with my contacts in." he pulled a hand from underneath my side and moved to take them out, getting up. "Morning."

I swung out of Nick's bed and stood up after Kevin, following him out and splitting up, walking into Kevin and Joe's room to grab his glasses and walking back to where he was, in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"Here." I handed him his glasses and he paused his brushing, holding the brush in his mouth as he took the glasses and put them on.

"Thanks." He smiled and continued to brush.

"Hey, I'm gunna head home and take a shower okay?"

He nodded, rinsing his mouth out with water and then the tooth brush and setting it on the counter. "Sure thing."

"Kevin?"

"Hmm."

"Thank you."

Kevin turned to look at me as I leaned on the doorframe of the bathroom, he gave me a smile and took a few steps till he closed the gap and embraced me.

"Thank _you_." He smiled. "For being here. For saving Nick, for being here all these year's with us."

"Hey, you and your brothers are the ones who knocked me into the pool 8 years ago." I laughed.

"Yeah, and in a weird way, I'm kind of glad we did."

"At least you knew how to swim." I grinned and pulled away. "I'll see you all later, tell Nick I said hi when he gets home okay?"

"Okay." Kev smiled and watched me leave.


	7. Chapter 7

The quirks of being me Chapter seven: 1 Week later: 

1:13am…

The phone rang in the kitchen, causing me to pull my eyes from the Hannah Montana show I was currently watching because I couldn't sleep and it just happened to be on.

"Hello?"

"Bee?"

"Yeah?"

"Bobbie was supposed to be over 11 hours ago…"

I set the bag of non-buttered popcorn on the counter as I stood up straight. "For real?"

"Yeah! Have you heard from her at all tonight?"

"No, Neels, I'm sorry."

I could hear a slight clicking and I furrowed my brow. "Neely you aren't going out to look for her are you? Maybe she forgot and went to bed."

"No, no, I'm just trying to get this new phone to work and it's being really shitty." I heard her sigh and a slight thud. "I'm going to try and sleep, if you hear from Bobbie call me immediately, okay?"

"Sure thing. Night Neels." I put the phone back on the bas and sighed, clicking off the television and went back upstairs trying to sleep.

12:09pm Next day.

"Bee, stop wasting popcorn!" Joe whined, grabbing the bowl of popcorn from my grasp as I began to toss it at the screen of the television during an episode of Hannah Montana, again.

I furrowed my brow and moved to grab it back but he held it protectively to his chest.

"Hey, give it back!"

"No! You're wasting good popcorn!" he pouted as I rolled my eyes.

"Will you two knock it off? You're acting like children!" Kevin cut into the childish arguing just as a frantic knock at the front door caught our attention.

"Come in!" I called, immediately hearing the door open and a pair of pattering feet.

"Neely?" I left my seat and walked over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Bobbie is missing, I went over to her house, her mom said she left last night and hasn't returned."

"What?"

"Who's Bobbie?" asked Joe who was still holding the popcorn protectively.

Neely turned to Joe briefly. "Practically my best friend and my sister." She turned back towards me. "We have to go look for her, what if she was kidnapped? I mean…hold up…"

I watched as Neely returned her look to Joe and then behind me at Kevin and then back at me. "Why…is there two of the Jonas brothers, in your KITCHEN!"

"Because we were eating popcorn?"

"Which she was wasting!" Joe added dramatically.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at his complaint. "Its just popcorn!"

"It's magically delicious!"

"That's fruit loops." Stated Kevin.

"Actually, that's lucky charms."

"Whatever, it's still magically delicious." Joe shrugged. "And it was being wasted."

Neely took the bowl from Joe and turned it upside down onto his head. "Now you're magically delicious!" She stood there with a mischievous smile.

"Now, am I alone on this search party?"

"I'm in." Said Kevin, as he stood up and stepped forward. "She's out there, and we need to find her."

I took Kevin's hand and smiled. "Thank you."

"Bee, you know I'll always be here if you need help." He ruffled my hair and I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah." I smiled slightly. "Joe?"

"What?" he looked at the three other people standing in the room looking at him. "Fine, I'm in too."

"Okay, let's go."

These were the times, when you knew it was winter. The cold bit at your skin and every part of your body felt like a Popsicle stick, with the ice creaminess still around it. My nose was pink and numb, my fingers were frozen, and my converse was not doing justice to my feet.

Kevin, Joe, Neely, and myself had split up in pairs to make it easier; Neely and Joe, and Kevin and I. We had literally been searching around Wyckoff for hours, looking for Bobbie Jean who has been missing for almost twenty-four hours now.

Kevin and I split off nearly an hour ago, so I was roaming around lost, constantly checking my cell phone to see if I got a missed call from either of them.

Kevin walked nearby the high school, which Bobbie normally passed to get to Neely's house, letting his flashlight linger over the ground he was covering. He turned to leave to find one of the others when he had a nagging feeling to recheck the street.

He sighed and turned back towards the street he had just walked through and began to shine his flashlight over the mounds of dirt on the side of the street. As Kevin walked passed the fourth telephone pole on the street he heard a small cry and he shined his flashlight around. There was a small mound of old wood and dirt piled along the side of an abandoned construction about 10 yards away and he walked over, shinning his flashlight into a basement dugout which he almost walked into.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" came a shaky reply. The flashlight caught the body of a young girl around 16 or 17 years, lying on the ground of the dugout.

"Bobbie?" he asked not knowing if this was the person he was looking for or not.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"I'm Kevin…are you Bobbie Jean?"

"Yeah."

"Are you hurt, injured?" Kevin asked as he looked down at her.

"I-I think my leg is broken…"

"Do you think you can try to stand long enough for me to reach you?

"I think so." She pushed herself up, crying out in pain and sitting back down. "It hurts!"

"Just, try again, come on, you can do it." Kevin urged, not wanting her to be down there longer than she already has been. Bobbie continually tried until she was able to shove herself up into a standing position where she hopped over to the side as Kevin held onto the end of a plumbing pole and she grabbed onto the other end; he eased her up until he could reach her arms and pulled her the rest of the way out onto his lap.

"Are you okay?"

Bobbie looked up at Kevin, her eyes adjusting in the dark as he turned the flashlight off. She could make out a figure but not a face.

"For now, yeah, thank you."

"Yeah, no problem." Kevin smiled, even though she couldn't see it.

"You just probably saved my life…" she leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "My hero."

"What was that for?" he asked, a bit stunned by her kissing him, she didn't even know him. " I mean, not that I'm complaining…I don't think, I just, mean…yeah."

"Okay, mumbling man, as much as I love the dirt, could we possibly get away from the ditch of hell and go back to the living?" Bobbie said a bit unnervingly.

"Yeah, yeah sorry." He picked her up and began to carry her down the street towards the high school. He pulled out his cell when he set her down on the bus stop bench.

"Hey, Bee? Yeah, I found her…I think her leg is broken, want me to bring her to your house?" He paused a moment before nodding. "Okay, I'll be there soon."

He shut his phone and leaned down picking her back up.

"Where are we going now?"

"To Bridget's house."

The front door began to click softly and I walked over too it opening it up as Kevin walked in with Bobbie in his arms.

"Are you okay!"

"Yeah, don't freak on me, shit!" Bobbie said as Kevin sat her down on the couch, it was then she got a good look at him and her eyes widened. "Holy shit!"

"What… what happened?" Joe asked as he walked into the room. "Kevin what did you do now?"

"Wha… why do you automatically assume I did it?" Kevin asked, frowning.

"Bridget!" Bobbie shrieked as Neely came bounding through the front door.

"What?" I asked. "Why is everyone freaking on me today? My god!"

Neely walked over to the couch and hugged Bobbie. "I'm so glad you aren't dead in a ditch somewhere covered in petrel on fire!

"Wow that makes me feel so much better."

"Sorry."

"Bee, why are there…"

"…Two Jonas brothers in my house?" I finished. "Does everyone have to ask me that question?"

"Why didn't you tell us you knew them?" Bobbie asked, acting like they weren't in the room. "I just kissed a Jonas brother!"

"You what?" came everyone but Bobbie and Kevin's voice.

"You know the Jonas brothers Bee!"

"So?" I asked, not getting why they were totally freaking, but I guess it was because I was used to them.

"Where is Nick then?" asked Neely. "Should we be completing the band here?" she grinned.

"He's probably out with his girlfriend." I shrugged.

"Who?"

"Miley Serial killer."

"She isn't that bad Bee." Said Joe.

"Yeah, whatever." I shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

"What's her problem?" asked Bobbie.

Kevin sighed and leaned against the wall, as Joe sat in an armchair.

"Since he started Dating Miley, about a week ago, they haven't spent time together at all, he's been spending all his time with Miley."

"And?"

"Bee and Nick have been practically inseparable since we all first met, like the best of friends." Joe added.

"And now, he's…"

"Abandoned her?" finished Neely, a frown on her face.

The boys nodded.

It wasn't as if Nick had forgotten me, it just felt as if he replaced me with 'Hannah Montana', and it just…hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

The quirks of being me Chapter eight: 

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Jonas asked, getting up from the couch as Joe and Kevin walked through the front door of their house. "It's after 10 and you didn't call!"

"Sorry mom, Bee's friend had been missing for over a day and her friends best friend kind of burst into Bee's house demanding help to find her friend." Joe said as he moved for the stairs.

"Wait a second Joseph." She paused, confused. "What?"

Kevin decided to quip in and give it a try. "Bridget's friend Neely, came by her house today, and she asked us for help in finding their friend Bobbie Jean who, since yesterday evening, had been missing. So we all went out in a small search party to find her."

Their mother nodded, finally understanding. "Did you find her?"

"Yeah, Kevin's quite the hero tonight." Joe grinned and leaned on the stair rail. "He's the one who found Bobbie."

"Really?" their mother smiled proudly. "My boys! Come here!" she opened up her arms, Kevin stepped forward giving his mother a hug, and she motioned for Joe to join.

"Mom!"

"Oh, just, come here, Joe." She opened an arm, which he left the stairs to be embraced into. "I'm so proud of my boys."

"Thanks mom." Kevin smiled.

"Where's nick?" Joe asked.

"He's in bed, he got back around 8 from his date with Miley."

"How'd it go?" Kevin asked curiously.

"I think it went well, how is bridge?" She let go of her two oldest songs.

"She's good, a bit grumpy, I think it's that time of the month already." Joe said walking back to the stairs.

"She's fine." Kevin cut in and followed Joe. "Night mom."

"Night boys."

Kevin followed Joe up to their room and shut the door lying on his bed. He knew it wasn't her time of the month. She cared about Nick, almost as much as they did, maybe even more.


	9. Chapter 9

The Quirks of being me _Chapter 9_

The sun had come and gone for two days, and still, I would not remove myself from the vicinity of my own home. I had read teen magazine the night before, my dad had brought it home for me to read and still, I wasn't the brightest peach in the batch. Why was I letting Miley and Nick get to me? Oh yeah, because Nick was my best friend, and Miley got in the way.

It's not like I've had a problem with any of the brothers having girlfriends before, it's just, Nick spent all his time with Miley, and it seemed even when he wasn't he was just to busy to spend any time with me. Every so often I would get a call on my cell, and sure, we would talk for a while, but it was brief, and he would have to go.

I turned my gaze to my cellphone, which was blatantly letting me know that someone was calling me from the Jonas house phone. I let it ring, there wasn't a reason for me to answer it right now unless I wanted to be let down, again.

"Hey, Bee?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Kevin's at the front door, can I let him in?"

Kevin was at the front door. Well at least it wasn't Nick…right? I gave a small sigh and nodded.

"Yeah, tell him he can come on up."

"Sure thing sweetie." I heard him say before he exited my room to go let Kevin in.

"Go on up."

"Thank you sir."

The small sound of footsteps could be heard as Kevin ascended the stairs and made his way down the hall towards my room. The soft echoing sound of bone against wood heard as kevin knocked on my open door.

"Bridge?"

"Hey Kevin…" I said softly, turning from my blank screen.

"Bridge…it's a week till Christmas…we usually have you and your dad over for Christmas Eve, and we were wondering if you would still join us."

"Of course." I gave a small smile. "I wouldn't miss that for the world."

Kevin gave a smile of relief and walked into the room, sitting on my bed which was across from my computer chair.

"Miley will be there…" He warned.

"So I guessed." I sighed. "That won't stop me."

"Good, because I dunno what kind of Christmas it would be, without you Bridge." Kevin smiled.

"Ditto Kev."

"Hey, where did you go?" Joe asked as Kevin walked into the kitchen where Joe was currently trying to find a certain spoon.

"I was at Bridge's house…what are you doing?"

"Trying to find my favorite blue spoon." Joe frowned.

"It's in our room, in your dresser drawer, where you ate yogurt the other night."

"Oh, thanks." His face brightened. "So, what were you doing at Bee's?"

"Asking if she and her father were still coming over for Christmas eve like they always do." Kevin sat down at the counter.

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Because Nick is being a dooshbag?"

"Because of Miley?"

"Exactly, he ignores her now, and I'm begging to think that unlike his other girlfriends, it's affecting both of them more than we ever though it would…" Kevin frowned."

"Bee likes Nick more than a friend?"

"And maybe visa versa?"

"But he is dating Miley…"

"But that's never caused him to ignored his best friend before Joe."

Joe nodded and sunk his head. "Well, did Nick invite the Cyrus's over?"

"They have their own thing probably, but who knows, you know I warned Bridget about Miley being here on Christmas Eve."

"Well that's lovely, Kevin, just smart…"

"Hey boys." Mrs. Jonas smiled bringing in a bit of groceries.

"Hey mom." The boys said.

"Hey mom?" Kevin got an idea. "May I invite a few more people over for Christmas Eve?"

"Like who?" Mrs. Jonas asked curiously as she began to pull out a bottle of rootbeer and milk and putting them in the fridge.

"Bobbie Jean and Neely?"

"What?" Joe looked a bit thunderstruck at Kevin's invite suggestions.

"Well, I guess, at least you told me now, I'll have to run back to the store later and gather more presents." His mom said, as she stuffed a few boxed of stuffing mix, and flour into the cupboard.

"We can get the presents…" Kevin suggested. "Since, you know, we know them…"

"What oww!" Joe glared as Kevin kicked his shin. "Yeah…we can get the presents…"

"Well, all right." Their mother nodded and smiled as the boys got up and Kevin practically dragged Joe out of the kitchen.

"What was that?"

"Well, I think it would be nice to have the girls over, so mom can meet them, and so Bridget doesn't feel so…alone?"

"Why would she feel alone!" Joe frowned. "She has us!"

"My point, exactly."

Joe's expression deepened into confusion. "Huh?"

"Bridge has been, different, since you and her took Nick to the hospital a few weeks ago. Don't you find it odd that after those few days she started to leave earlier and then boom! Miley shows up and now they are dating? Don't you find that odd?" Kevin asked as they walked to his Jeep and got in.

Joe hadn't really thought about it before, but now that it was being said in third person apart from his own mind, it was making more sense. "Yeah, actually, wait… you don't think, Nick and Miley are dating to make Bridget jealous do you?"

Kevin gave his brother a knowing look as he started the jeep commander and shrugged.

"Nick would never just, Push Bridge out of his life like that, ever." Kevin stated truthfully, pulling out of the driveway and driving down the street towards Bridge's house but instead of a right he took a left and continued down.

"Yeah, he talks to Bee about everything, even his past relationships, he's never even been kissed before…where are we going?"

"To invite the girls for Christmas Eve." Kevin said as he pulled into Bobbie Jean's driveway and getting out of the car after parking it. They had been here once before, when they dropped Bobbie back home after Kevin found her. Kevin knocked on the front door, but no one answered, the door, instead moved open slightly.

"Hello?" Kevin called through the door.

"Do you hear that?" Joe asked curiously as he stepped through the door.

"Hear what…Joe!" he moved after his brother. "You don't just walk into people's houses like that!"

Joe ignored his brother and began to move to wards the basement door where he could now hear music clearly coming from down below. He moved down the stairs, followed by a nervous Kevin and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight.

Neely and Bobbie were jumping on the couch to them!

-[Starts with Bobbie-

Bobbie was pretending to play guitar as Neely began to sing Poor unfortunate souls as Joe leading.

"I admit that in the past I've been a nasty, they weren't kidding when they called me kinda strange!" She was moving like how Joe normally would if it was just them in their own basement and not in front of the camera. "But you'll find that now a days, I've mended all my ways…"

"Dude…" Joe whispered as Kevin leaned over his shoulder to watch the girls. "That's just weird."

"…And I fortunately know a little secret, it's a talent that I always have.."

Bobbie join in with a sexy voice as she sang with Neely. "Possessed…"

"That's…awesome." Kevin said.

"But lately please don't laugh, I use it on behalf of the miserable the lonely and depressed."

"PATHETIC!"

Bobbie jumped off the couch and threw her head back like Kevin did in the video and continued to play her air guitar, now singing with Neely.

"Poor unfortunate souls, in pain, in need, this one longing to be thinner that one wants to get the girl and do I help them YES I DO!" they sang. "Those poor unfortunate souls, so sad, so true, will you help us pretty please and o I help them YES I DO."

Joe began to sing. "The men up there don't like a lot of blabber, they think a girl who gossips is a bore. Yes on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word  
and after all dear, what is idle prattle for? They're not all that impressed with conversation True gentlemen avoid it when they can But they dote and swoon and fawn On ladies who withdrawn It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man!"

Bobbie literally fell off the couch after she had jumped back on it and landed on her butt. But Neely turned around as Joe and Kevin continued down the rest of the stairs and Joe began to sing with Neely.

"Poor unfortunate souls  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your voice!  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
If you wanna cross the bridge, my sweet  
You've got the pay the toll  
Take a gulp  
Take a breath  
Go ahead  
Sign the scroll  
Bobbie, Kevin  
Now I've got her, boys  
The boss is on a roll  
You poor unfortunate souls"

Bobbie had managed to get up and sing again with them as Kevin began to play pretend guitar like Bobbie had and sang with them as Joe smiled and sang close to Neely.

"In pain  
In need  
this one longing to be thinner  
that one wants to get the girl  
and do I help them?  
Yes, indeed!  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
so sad  
so true  
they come flocking to me crying,  
"Will you help us, pretty please?"  
And I help them!  
Yes I do!"

"Those poor unfortunate souls" They all sang together.

"Know any other songs?" Joe grinned as the music ended and he crossed his arms.

"A few." Neely smirked.

"So you guys are fans I take it?" Kevin laughed slightly.

"It's a Jobro fan thing, you wouldn't understand." They said together, making the brothers burst up laughing. The girls grinned and Neely put the next song on their mix on, but it was karaoke version, well instrumental, they had gotten a few days ago.

"I woke up, on my roof, with my brothers, theres a whale in the pool with my mother ands my dad paints the house different colors, where would we be if we couldn't dream!" They all began to sing together till the song ended and soon they were all tired and sitting on the couches in Bobbie Jean's basement.

"So exactly, why did you decided to ruin our little escapade?" Neely grinned.

"Well actually we came by to ask if you two would like to come by on Christmas Eve."

"I would love to, Bobbie?" Neely turned to her best friend.

"Well sure but I'm…"

"Jewish." Kevin smiled. "Yeah, I remember."

"Creepy." Bobbie chuckled slightly.

"Just a bit." Joe said jokingly, nudging his brother. "So, is that a yes?"

"Yes." The girls grinned.

"Great, so we will see you then." Kevin stood up.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow? Help decorate?" Bobbie asked hopefully.

Kevin turned and smiled. "I'd love to."

"Awesome." Bobbie nodded casually, holding in the outburst waiting to just bellow out of her vocal cords.

"Oh, here." Joe handed Neely a number. "This is our house number, you can go ahead and call us if you want."

Neely raised her brow and smirked. "Sweet, we will be sure to bug you every chance we get."

The boys grinned. "Sweet." They all laughed and said goodbye as the boys headed back home. The girls walked upstairs to grab something to eat, Bobbie looking at teen magazine on the counter.

"Aww Miley and Nick look so cute together!" SMACK! "OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Bobbie shrieked, rubbing the back of her head where Neely just slapped her.

Neely rolled her eyes. "Miley is the reason that Nick and Bee are having such a horrible friendship right now, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Bobbie frowned. "Well what do we do?"

"Figure out what the heck is up."

"Sure, and how do we do that when we know nothing of the situation?" Bobbie asked, unsure; she grabbed a toaster waffle and stuck it in the toaster while Neely leaned against the island in Bobbie's kitchen.

"We need to talk to Bee…perhaps even talk to Joe and Kevin about it?" She suggested.

Bobbie shrugged and caught the toaster waffle as it flew out of the toaster into the air.

"It's a start…"

"You really need to get that toaster fixed, on day someone's going to have 'Death by toaster waffle' set in their gravestone."

"Yeah." Bobbie shrugged and they went to look up information about the Jobro relationships to see if anything unusual was in there.


	10. Chapter 10

The quirks of being me **Chapter 10  
**(Part one) Christmas Eve [in third person 

"She's late." Kevin was pacing in front of the tree, Neely and Bobbie sitting on the couch.

"She's here." Joe said as he got up from the chair near the window and walked to the door opening it as someone came up to the front door. "Hey Bee." He said as he hugged Bridget who smiled.

"Hey Joe, care to help me? I kinda have a lot of presents to bring in." She laughed slightly.

"Yeah sure, hey guys, lets help Bee unload the car."

"Sure." Neely hopped up from the couch followed by Bobbie Jean and Kevin who followed them out to the car to unload the gifts from the back seat and the trunk.

"Woah, Bee!" Neely squeaked. "All out!"

Bridget let out a small laugh as she piled a few presents together and moved to bring them inside, setting them under the tree, the rest of them doing the same until everything was out of the car and under or now, around the tree.

"Huh." Joe stood next to the rest of them, who were all looking at the mound lf presents everywhere.

Neely tilted her head slightly. "Look's like something from a colouring book…"

"Or a puzzle…" Kevin tilted his head as well.

"Hey guys, dinner is ready!" Mrs. Jonas smiled at them all and her eyes widened as she entered the room. "Wow, when did our living room become a toybox of presents?"

"Hey mrs. J." Bee smiled and gave her a hug. "Merry Christmas."

"And Hanukkah." Kevin added, catching Bobbie's smile.

"Where is your dad?" Mrs. Jonas looked around.

"He had work, he'll be gone for a few days."

"Well, okay." Mrs. Jonas smiled and turned to the rest. "Dinner."

They all followed her into the dinning room as Paul Jonas greeted them and moved to call up the stairs.

"DINNER!"

After about 10 seconds there were a pattering of feet down the stairs and three people entered, Frankie, who immediately trotted over to Bridget and gave her a hug, Nick…and Miley Cyrus.

"Bridget, this is Miley." Mrs. Jonas said a bit stiffly. "Miley, this is Bridget, Nick's best friend."

"Nice to meet you." Bridget smiled and reached out her hand.

"Likewise." Miley shook her hand and sat down with Nick at the table.

They began to eat, talking every so often. Bee never once looked at Nick, but everyone else started to notice him looking at Bee every few seconds, and never once at Miley unless Miley asked him a question. Finally, one of them decided to take action.

"So, how about the annual snowball fight after dinner, Huh?" Joe grinned.

"Oh, me and Miley were going to go ice-skating…"

"But you and Bridget always go ice-skating…" Kevin furrowed his brow, his fork barely to his mouth.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not his girlfriend remember?" Bee cut in, resisting the urge to show the hurt that she was feeling.

"I don't mind if Bridget wants to come along." Miley said.

"Who said you had any say in it!" Kevin snapped.

"Kevin!" Mrs. Jonas set down her fork to look at her son. "Appologize to Miley right now!"

"No!" Kevin stood up so fast his chair stumbled backwards to the floor. "She's ruined everything!"

"Kevin.."

"No bee! I'm done with this! Because of Miley, Nick never spends time with you, you're never around anymore, you're depressed, your grades are dropping!"

"You waste popcorn throwing it at the television when Hannah Montana's on…" Joe quipped in.

"You've lost weight…you're hardly eating, constantly calling my cell to make sure Nick took his insulin because you don't have the guts to remind him yourself…we're losing you Bridge…" Kevin turned to Nick who was staring at his ham. "You've never entered a relationship without seeking Bridge's opinion on the girl…you've never pushed her away because of …of some girl you are dating… I see how you look at her… like how dad looks at mom."

"Nick…he's right. I mean remember when you fell asleep holding Bee because you kept her up all night on the phone and when she came by in the morning you hugged her and fell back asleep? When I woke you up you looked at her like she was everything and more…are you just going to let her go?" Joe said as he stood up.

"Bee." Neely took her friends hand, since she was right next to her. "I understand why you didn't tell us you knew the Jonas'…I didn't before but now I do…they are wonderful, they look after you and you don't see a famous band of boys when you look at them…you see regular people…who have good hearts, who are crazy, and who care about you…like Bobbie and I do."

"Yeah." Bobbie said, nodding.

Bridget was clenching her teeth, trying not to cry. "It doesn't matter…I guess something aren't ever… meant to last." She said as she stood up from the table. "Thank you for the lovely meal Mrs. J."

"Bee!"

Bridget made her way for the door, stopping only when she heard Miley come after her.

"Hey! I didn't mean to intrude on your guys friendship."

"Miley, do you know anything about the family at all? Like Kevin's favorite soda? Joe's favorite thing to do once he wake up? What Nick does every morning before he starts his schoolwork?"

"Um…dr. pepper?"

"Kevin's favorite soda is Rootbeer, Joe loves to run in the morning, because it clears his head, he comes off as the badass, and he is…but he isn't." Bridget corrected. "Nick, loves to write new songs, even if its something he would never sing for the public… Kevin wears glasses, and sometimes, he falls asleep with his contacts in. Frankie, he loves to play outside, he likes the park but only one particular tree, Mrs. J loves to cook, she is amazing, Mr. Jonas is a crack up, he's funny, and he genuinely cares about his family. Joe feels guilty a lot, he blames himself for over half the things that aren't his fault even if he never shows it…and me…I've seen him cry. "

"I-i."

"I love this whole family, I've grown up with them for years, and Nick still can't finish four glasses of milk like he says he can. Kevin still gets embarrassed around girls, even though he knows he is handsome, and Joe still looked out for his family even when he's messing around. And Nick is still the boy I grew up with… I …genuinely care about him and his family…I'd second think your logic in your dating. Just because your famous, and you two are captioned as a cute looking couple in a magazine, doesn't mean you deserve him."

Kevin began to run after Bridget as she fled the house and took off in her car. He began to get in his jeep and take off after her when he heard a distance high-pitched squeak and then the sound of metal colliding and an explosion.

It was like slow motion. Kevin tossed open the door of his jeep and began to run down the street, Neely, Joe and Bobbie Jean running past a confused Miley and Nick, who were standing behind their mother, who was holding Frankie close.

Kevin's footsteps were like an unruly echo beneath the black cement, each step, sounded like death.

The pressure building in Kevin's chest seemed to be matching that of his brothers, of Neely and Bobbie's, of his parents. The sight before him caused him to only run faster, but as the other three behind him caught up they stopped not far from Kevin, who now was yanking off the passenger door to the vehicle now plastered against a pick-up truck. The driver was stumbling out of the truck, finally comprehending what had just happened and began to dial 911. Kevin pulled the body of a 17-year-old girl out of the drivers seat, and falling to the ground with her in his arms. This caught the attention of the others and Neely had to hold Bobbie Jean back from running forward in her now screaming state. Joe was trying to calm the both of them down, soon succeeding a bit as they all were distracted, by a young, 15-year-old boy, pushing past them towards Kevin and the girl.

Nick collapsed next to Kevin who was crying uncontrollably, soon accompanied by Nick who was pulled back by Joe as an ambulance arrived 15 minutes later. Nick began to scream and wail his arms around reaching out for the body now being hoisted into the ambulance, how could he let her go like this. He finally was able to kick Joe in the leg, causing his brother to drop him and Nick jumped into the ambulance as they closed the door and went off to the nearest hospital.

"NICK!" Joe cried out as the ambulance took off. "Where…what hospital are they taking her too?!"

"Hopefully the one you and her took Nick too, lets go." Kevin ran back to their vehicles, Neely and Bobbie following close behind.

"You stay here with my mom and Dad, please." Kevin said as he hopped into his jeep.

"We want to come with you." Neely said firmly. Joe turned to Neely, his eyes watering.

"Please…until we figure out what hospital they took Bee and our brother…just please…stay with our parents, and Frankie, let them know what's going on and we will call you as soon as we get any information."

Neely stepped back and nodded as Kevin started the jeep and they took off in a different direction to avoid the accident and get to the nearest hospital quickly to see which one they were taken to.


	11. Chapter 102

The quirks of being me 

**Chapter 10**  
[Part two

Christmas Eve 

Nick stared at the body before him, his hand linking with the bloody one lying limply next to the body. His eyes began to rain his sorrow once again as he felt that almost lifeless limb within his grasp.

"God, please hear me know." Nick began to pray. "Please don't take her away from me. Oh God please, I'm begging you not to let her join you just yet, please…please I can't lose her, not now, please not now."

"Hey what's that kid doing back there?" The driver asked the other person in the front seat.

The woman turned to the driver and then back at Nick who now had his eyes closed tightly and holding the girls hand to his face. She sighed and turned to look back at the road as they were nearing the hospital.

"He jumped in before we took off, everyone deserves to have someone there before they die right?"

"Who said she was going to die?" The driver said as they pulled into the hospital and pulled by the emergency room. The woman gave a nod and they got out and went around to the back opening it up and asking Nick to please remove himself so they could get the girl out of the ambulance. Nick pulled himself into a standing position as he got out of the ambulance, following behind the two as they rolled the girl in through the emergency doors and doctors began to pull her into a room immediately.

Nick stood there, his gaze fixated through the glass, at the girl whom he had shared so many memories with. The girl, who had showed him that even if he was famous, he could still, be normal. The girl who sacrificed many school days, just to help him. Which soon brought her to join an independent study program just so she wouldn't lose out on weekly school attendance and instead only attend class once a week, just so she was able to help him study his course work. The girl, who saw him, as Nick Jonas, her best friend, not Nick Jonas, one of the Famous Jonas brothers, who wrote music and looked cool. The girl he had ignored because he was scared he would lose her. Which at this moment, he knew, was probably to worst mistake he ever made. Because of him, his best friend was now laying on a hospital examination bed, getting CPR, because her heart beat just stopped, and he was about to vomit from the exertion of it all.

He slumped against the floor.

_I can't…this can't be happening. Why? WHY! I …I can't lose her, the one friend who I've kept for so long, the one person other than my family who genuinely cares about me for who I really am. _

_God…heavenly father, if you are listening, if you are up there right now…please heed my call for help. My best friend is in there right now, and she is on the path towards you right now, and I am asking you…please turn her back around, turn her back to us. She's not ready to join you…for the last time…I'm begging you, please…I can't lose her…we… here on earth…can't let her go…not yet…_

"Clear." Another shot was surged through the young 17-year-olds body. "Okay set, give her the oxygen mask."

Nick jumped up into a standing position as one of the doctors came out and he turned to look back through the glass at the body, the doctors now moving the bed out of the room with a machine.

"Let's get her to a room, get her an IV and some blankets, for crying out loud clean up the wounds. She'll need pain killers, maybe some Vikoden." He heard one of the woman doctors say as they moved her off through the hospital.

Nick stood frozen where he was and turned towards a commotion as he heard the nurses flustered voice. He moved down the hall to the emergency room doors where the ambulance was still parked outside and saw his two older brothers hassling the nurse to see if a 15-year-old boy had arrive in the ambulance.

"Nick!" Joe turned towards the boy who was looking strangely at them. "Thank God you are okay."

"Where is Bee." Kevin asked as they let go of their brother from a tight embrace.

Nick looked down at his shoes, which caused Kevin's heart to sink.

"She is…all right…she's alive, right?" Kevin began to panic. "Nick…where is she?!"

"They just took her out of the emergency room and took her to another room, she's breathing…" Nick said softly.

"Come on, let's sit down, I'll go call mom and dad." Joe said, as he made his brothers sit down in the emergency waiting room and walked outside to call his mom.

"Mom? Yeah, it's Joe…we found them…she's alive, that's all we know right now, yeah, yeah Nick's fine…Kevin is too…okay…yeah. It's the one Nick was taken too…yes. Yes we'll see you when you get here."

Joe entered the building again and they went to the regular waiting room as they waited for their parents and the girls to arrive.

About a half-hour later, the rest of the Jonas family, along with Miley, Neely and Bobbie, entered the waiting room and joined the boys in waiting for more information. Mr. Jonas talked to two doctors the first half-hour they were all there, and after a good four hours, another doctor came out.

"Bridget is stabilized, and currently in a mild state of coma, or in other words, a heavily sedated sleep. Only one person can come in right now."

"Nick, you should go." Miley said, urging him to go see his best friend.

"I...I can't." He began to cry again and Miley tried to comfort him but he pushed her away and turned his back to her.

"I'll go." Kevin stood up. The doctor nodded and led him to the room where Bridget was laying in a hospital bed and let out a sigh of relief to at least see her alive. Kevin entered the room and immediately walked over to her bed, taking her hand.

"Dammit Bee, don't go driving off like that again." Kevin whispered, as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. "You could have…we could have lost you."

The family waited, for several more hours, some half-asleep over one another. Joe was talking with Neely as Kevin had went outside to be by himself for a while. Bobbie Jean followed him out after a while, finding him sitting on the curb. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey."

"Hey." Kevin said softly.

"It's not your fault."

"Yeah… I know…I just feel bad I said all those things earlier." He sighed.

"You were very brave in what you did you know." Bobbie patted his hand which he unexpectedly took into his own and held. She let out a flushy smile and looked at him.

"Thank you." He looked up at her with a small smile.

"For what?"

"For being here, for everything."

"What did I do?" Bobbie asked confused. "Cause whatever it is I'd sure like to know."

"For being here tonight, for joining our family at dinner…for not hating me for all the shit that went on." He gave a sad smile.

Bobbie Jean turned a bit so she was facing Kevin now and took his other hand. "Now you listen to me, Paul Kevin Jonas the II." She gave him a small grin but was serious. "I couldn't ever blame you for what you did, or said, Bee's life wasn't in your hands."

Kevin could only nod.

"It was her who left the house, maybe it was fate…if you wanna get all religiolical on it."

"Religiolical?" Kevin chuckled.

"Yeah." Bobbie smirked. "Hey I happen to like my strange vocabulary okay!"

"Okay, okay!" He said defensively. "I didn't say I was making fun of it."

"Good!"

Kevin smiled and leaned forward placing a kiss on Bobbie's forehead.

"What was that for?" She asked a bit shocked.

"Making me feel better."

"You are such a sap." She said jokingly and he just shrugged.

"What can I say. I'm a hopeless romantic." He chuckled.

"I didn't say I was complaining." She smiled, and he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Bobbie's lips. She began to kiss him back, and his hand reached up from her hand to her cheek and he caressed it with his thumbs.

"You are so beautiful…and not that popular, gorgeous glam beautiful." Kevin said softly as he pulled away from the kiss. "You are that shy, inner and outer beauty, crazy, awesome and amazing."

Bobbie chuckled at the use of wording. "Thanks…I think."

Kevin let out a small laugh and pulled her close into a hug, and just held her for a while as they waited for someone to come out with any new NEWS.


	12. Chapter 103

The quirks of being me Chapter 10.3 

_Christmas Special_

(Part three)

"Mr. and Mrs. Jonas?"

The married couple was shook from their exhausted sleep the next morning as the phone rang.

"Yes?"

"This is Doctor Hall. I am calling about the patient Bridget…?"

Mr. Jonas sat up in his bed. "Yes, yes, how is she?"

"She's awake."

"Thank you." He clicked the phone off as his wife sat up with him.

"Who was that?" Kevin stumbled into the room, before his mom could ask the same question. "I heard the phone."

"It's Bee…she's awake."

Kevin ran out of the room and down the hall to Nick's room. "Nick." He entered without knocking. "Nick Bridget's awake."

"What?" Nick sat up sharply in his bed. "When can we see her!"

"Now, let's go, I'll take you, hurry and get dressed." Kevin disappeared and went back to his room to tell Joe and grab his cell phone.

"Joe." He threw his pillow at his brother as he grabbed his cell and clicked threw the phone book for Neely's number.

Joe groaned and pushed the pillow away from him. "Ugh, what!"

"Wake up, Brige is awake."

"How do you know?" He groaned into his pillow, obviously not wanting to be awake right now.

"Dad answered the phone, the doctor said she's awake." Kevin found Neely's number and clicked it, putting it to his ear.

Meanwhile, Neely and Bobbie were now sleeping on Neely's couch, passed out from exhaustion like the rest of them. As her phone rang Bobbie fell off the couch and stumbled to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bobbie?"

"Kevin?" Bobbie yawned. "What's going on?"

"It's Bridget, she's awake now, anyway you can get over to the hospital?"

"Well Neels really passed out right now, so…I think we may be able to in a few hours, give us a call when you get back okay?"

"Sure thing."

"Okay…night." She clicked the phone back down and lay on the floor, seriously tired.

"Are you ready?" Nick knocked on their door. Kevin pulled on a pair of regular pants and a sweater and his shoes.

"Yeah, lets go." He grabbed his keys and opened the door.

Nick and Kevin arrived at the hospital, Nick practically jumping out of the jeep commander before he could park it.

"NICK!" He screamed as he parked the car and locked it after he got out. Chasing after his 15-year-old brother through the parking lot into the hospital building.

"Nick will you slow down?" Kevin grabbed his arm as he slowed down to the front desk.

"May I help you?" The woman at the front desk looked up at the two boys.

"I'm looking for Bridget [1 Reynolds."

"Room 649."

"Thank you." Nick ran to the elevator before his brother could catch up to him and took it up to the sixth floor where he ran down the hall, dodging a few nurses, and stumbling to the door of Bridget's hospital room.

She was lying on the bed, looking worn out, the blood had been cleaned off of her, and she had a few bruises on her face and arm, that he could see. Kevin appeared behind him, obviously out of breath from having to chase his brother through the hospital. He placed a firm hand on Nick's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"You should go talk to her."

Nick began to shake slightly. "I-I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Nick gave a heavy sigh. "I've treated her like shit…I've been so neglectful of her… why would she ever want to speak to me again?"

"Because, it's you." Kevin said with a confident tone in his voice. "Go on."

Nick looked up at his brother then back at the window viewing into her room. He felt like a hand was grasping at his heart and trying to tear it out from within his chest. His hand moved to his chest, and he clutched at his shirt, trying to get his breathing to slow down as Kevin nudged him through the door and shut it. Reluctantly, the nervous boy stumbled through the door and looked at his shoes as he slowly made his way over to the hospital bed.

The air seemed a lot warmer, being near Bridget. It kind of made the guilt rise a little from his heavy rain cloud that was following him around.

"Bee?" He choked out.

There wasn't a fast response, and it wasn't until he moved to take her hand at her side that she turned to look at him. At first, he couldn't tell if she was actually looking at him, because she had a far off look in her eyes, and then they seemed to brighten as a small smile formed on her lips.

"Hi Nick-o." She said softly.

Nick almost choked on his laugh and his eyes welled up as he smiled down at her.

"Hey."

"Don't you dare cry." She gave his hand a squeeze. "This was my fault."

"No… this was mine, I-I shouldn't h-have neglected you for so long." He began to cry. "C-can I h-hold you…"

Bridget tugged on his hand softly as he began to climb onto the bed, careful not to knock any machine away or pull out her IV which was thankfully in her other arm. He let her position herself so she could fit comfortably in his arms and he kissed her forehead.

"You aren't supposed to be the one in the hospital…not you." He whispered. "Not you."

"I love you, Nick." Bridget said with a small laugh. "Dorkhead."

"That's me." He grinned. "So…it's Christmas…"

"And?"

"Do you think you can come home with us?"

"You know I probably can't." She whispered, as Kevin walked in.

"The Doctor just ordered her release for Christmas day."

"Are you kidding me?" Bridget sat up, almost to fast and winced lying back down. "Oww…my side."

"Maybe you should stay…" Kevin started but she quickly shook her head as Nick got off the bed and she began to get up with him.

"No, no, no. I am so not staying here." She frowned as nurses came in ushering the boys out so they could unhook her from the machines and help her change into a pair of clothes Kevin had in his jeep commander and then let her go.

As the three reached the Jonas house, Kevin parked, thankfully this time Nick wasn't trying to jump out while the car was still moving. The boys got out of the jeep, Kevin reaching in to carry Bridget to the house.

As they entered the house, Mr. and Mrs. Jonas were in the kitchen, making their way into the living room where Frankie was lying on the couch and Joe was just coming down the stairs.

"Bee!" Frankie jumped up and bounded over to Kevin who was holding her in his arms, moving to set her on the couch. Bridget gave Frankie a hug as he opened his arms, and then Joe as Joe walked over and leaned over the couch to hug her.

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Jonas scurried over to Bridget.

"I'm fine Mrs. J." She smiled. "Thank you…for everything."

"Kevin's clothes look weird on you." Joe laughed.

"No better than how your clothes look on you, Joseph." She grinned.

"Yep, she's back." Joe turned to go grab something to eat as people sat around the Christmas tree.

"Hey who's at the door?" Kevin furrowed his brow and walked to the front door as a knock was forming on it. Soon two more people were joining the room, Neely and Bobbie.

"Hope you don't mind…the doctor at the hospital on the phone said she had been sent home, and since she wasn't home, we figured she was here, and our parents are not present. "Bobbie smiled slightly nervous.

"Of course not, come in and join us, we were just about to open presents." Mr. Jonas smiled welcoming in the new members.

"Thanks." Neely smiled as she walked in just as Joe came back in.

"Woah! Killer girls coming to take us away!" He joked.

"Woah! Dude with the freaky hair is speaking!" Neely smirked and Joe raised his brow before moving to sit on the floor, Nick moved to open the first of his as Kevin handed Bobbie one and Neely handed one to Bridget and a few to the Jonas parents.

After most of the presents had been opened, Nick moved to open one from Bridget, hesitating to open it. He snuck off from the group of laughing people and moved to open it in the safety of the kitchen. Bridget was the only one to notice and struggled to move into a standing position, leveling her body with the side of the couch and began to move her way to the kitchen. As she walked in she leaned on the frame of the entrance into the dinning room; She looked at a tearing up Nick Jonas, who held a guitar pick with his name on it, linked onto a chain with another pick of another color, with his best friends name on it.

He finally looked up among the wrapping paper, to look at his best friend standing before him. He slipped on the necklace and immediately walked over to her.

"What are you doing Bee, you shouldn't be up by yourself." He stood next to her.

"I'm fine, Nick." She smiled before she realized Nick was looking up. She turned her head up and noticed mistletoe was hanging above them and she chuckled. "Nice."

"Yeah…" He said softly, before Bridget could say anything else he stepped forward.

She looked at him and smiled softly. Nick closed the gap between them and placed a kiss on Bee's lips. Slowly Nick pulled away to look at her and her eyes were closed.

"B-bee?" Nick managed to whisper. His hands had moved to her waist, sliding around it to hold her up. "Bee, you okay?"

She nodded and looked down opening her eyes. "Yeah, of course." She looked up with a dorky smile. "You can like…let go of me now."

"You shouldn't be walking around after last night…" He said, the saddened guilty tone apparent in his voice.

"Nick-o? Bee?" They heard Joe's voice coming from the Living room. Nick turned, holding one arm around her waste now, to make sure she was stabilized, as Joe and Neely entered the Dinning room.

"Hey, hey, hey! Bee you are not supposed to be up!" Neely said as she walked up to them faster than Joe.

"Neely, honestly, I'm fine…just…let me try to gain my strength back without being a couch potato."

"Potato's are awesome." Joe frowned.

"When you eat them like you do…" Bridget chuckled.

"Anyway…you two should go back and finish presents, the mountain is barely shrinking." Neely laughed.

"Yeah, probably." Nick picked Bee up and she grumbled.

"I can walk."

"You can hop…" Nick corrected with a smile and carried her to the living room while Joe walked to the fridge to grab some orange juice.

"Thirsty?"

"Yeah, I guess." Neely sat on a stool.

Joe grabbed two glasses pouring the juice in them halfway and then returning the bottle to the fridge, handing a glass to her. She took it and gave him a thank you before she drank it down.

"Wow…fast." He finished his also.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?"

"Not at all." He grinned and set the glass down.

"We should probably head back in there to help bring down the mountain of presents."

"Eh, okay." He began to move towards the dinning room but stopped under the mistletoe and looked up as Neely walked over and did too. "That was a smart idea though."

"What, placing the mistletoe here for Nick and Bee?" Neely grinned.

"Haha, YEAH!"

"I do say, I am a genius." She grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, come here genius." He pulled her to him and kissed her. "So."

"Yeah." She moved in and they began to kiss again. He wrapped his arms around her waist, her arms around his shoulders as he slid his tongue against her lower lip, asking permission. She parted her lips, his tongue playing with hers as he tasted her mouth. She tasted like winterfresh gum.

"Guys…"

They pulled apart slowly and Neely looked at Bobbie who had her arms crossed, looking at her best friend and Joe.

"Presents still need unwrapping." Bobbie cleared her throat.

"Oh yeah." Neely chuckled and pulled from Joe but he slid his hand into hers as he led her back into the living room, a semi-not-so-thrilled Bobbie Jean following behind.


	13. Chapter 11

The Quirks of Being Me 

[[Chapter 11

Christmas Holiday Special 

[THIRD PERSON

The pile of presents were pretty much over with my the 1:30, leaving the kids to clean up the monstrous pile of color assortments of wrapping paper, which were beginning to scare Bobbie Jean.

"Do you all have like five hundred different wrapping papers or something?" She asked as she stuffed more of the stuff into a trash bag.

"No, but we have years worth of leftovers mom keeps." Kevin chuckled and helped Joe pile some of it into their bag as Nick tried to keep Bee from trying to help them clean up.

"Will you just let me help you?" Bridget whined as Nick pushed her back into a sitting position.

"NO!" Kevin shook his finger at her, causing an amused laugh from the girls. "You are staying in one place, you just got out of the flipping hospital, now PLEASE. Just...stay!"

Bee, a bit shocked, did as she was told and sat there, her arms folded across her chest with a huge frown.

"You know we love you." Neely smiled as she patted Bee's head and they all finished cleaning up.

When it hit dinnertime, they all had a nice Christmas dinner, afterward the boys helped Bridge up the stairs; well, more like carried her up them. Settling her in Nick's bed and he got the floor.

"Good night you two." Mrs. Jonas smiled before shutting the door.

"Night mom!"

"Night Mrs. J!"

Bridget looked down at Nick who was staring up at the ceiling on the floor of his bedroom. "Hey…"

"What. Something wrong?" He looked at her, shuffling around to sit up. "Thirsty? Doctor? Bathroom?" He stumbled around.

"No, no, no." She smiled. "I just wanted to thank you… and apologize."

"For what?!" Nick frowned and took her hand as he knelt in front of her.

"Oh Nick…" She sighed. "Nick, I've treated you like shit."

"No you haven't!" He quipped. "I have…I should be apologizing…I've been such a jerk to you, ignoring you, and spending not nearly as much time in the world with you as I should, when you deserve so much better than that. Bee, I love you."

Bridge smiled, assuming he meant it in a friendly way like always. "Aww well I love ya too."

"I was only with Miley because I need someone … I wanted that someone to be you Bridge… but after seeing you freak on me in the hospital when I was there… I felt like I was causing you pain and So I thought maybe I should distance myself from you a bit… I got scared…"

"Of what?"

"Of you…"

"Well, that's definently promising." She laughed slightly. "Thanks…"

"No…of getting close to you… Bee I've been feeling more and more lost by the second when you aren't around, at first it was because I thought maybe…I was having a complex…of you having to be here all the time cause you are the only one I can really talk to about every single thing… but…now I know it's grown into something different, and before last night…I don't think I realized what it was…"

"Nick-o I don't understand what you are babbling about."

"I love you…Bee…I ...am in love… with...you..." He spoke softly, hardly believing he was actually spilling this out.

The look on Bridget's face was of pure shock. Her best friend just admitted his feelings of undying love for her, and all she could do was sit there and stare like an idiot…lovely.

"Bee…?" Nick asked, now shifting uncomfortably on the floor at her silence.

"You're not joking are you…" she said finally.

"N-no…" he shook his head.

"Wow…" she smiled slightly. "That's sweet."

"Yeah?" He smiled softly and she tugged on his hand. He crawled onto the bed and hugged her.

"Yeah."


	14. Chapter 12

The Quirks of Being Me  
"The Quirks of being a friend"

Chapter 12

Kevin woke up before everyone and made breakfast, setting places for everyone and letting a sigh escape his lips, he was in love…he felt it. He was falling for Bobbie Jean, and he didn't think he could live without her now that she was in his life; in their lives.

"Something smells good." Joe said as he came into the kitchen, his hair flayed in different directions, causing Kevin to let out a laugh. "What?"

"You need to get your hair cut, it's gunna end up like Afromans."

"Don't even go there." He jokingly threatened him, holding a banana in his hand towards Kevin. "I got a Banana buddy!"

"No, not the banana!" Kevin mocked fear, his hands raised briefly, with the spatula clutched in one of them like an extension to his fingers. They both laughed as Kevin lowered his hands back to the eggs.

"What are you doing today?" Kevin looked up briefly at Joe, who was peeling the banana.

"Going to go to a movie with Neely." He smiled.

Kevin could tell Joe was taken with Neely, funny how he could well he could actually tell; Joe acted different in respect with Neely, like he cared more about her than any other girl. However, his younger pop star brother, Nick, seemed to be having some problems with his best friend. Nick was the last one up, entering the Jonas' Kitchen in what looked like Bridget's pants.

"Nick-o, you look like your wearing Bee's pants." Joe chuckled as his younger brother sat down next to Kevin at the table, while Bridge came limping in.

"Those _are_ my pants." Came Bridge's laugh as she sat down next to Frankie and Joe, begging to take a big bite of eggs and waffles.

"Dude, you so eat like a guy." Joe chuckled. Bee only looked up and grinned.

"You act like it's a bad thing." She laughed. "Not like I eat like your mom."

"Nah!" Kevin smiled. "We're used to it, besides, if you ate like mom, I think we'd have to get your head checked."

"Seriously dude." Joe laughed as Nick already began to eat his food down and get up.

"Dudet to you mister." Bee grinned before it faded as Nick got up and began to leave.

"Nick where are you going?" Frankie frowned.

"Shower." He said before heading up the stairs.

"What's up with him?" Joe furrowed his brow, his gaze turned towards Bridget, who acted like nothing was wrong, which wasn't totally a lie…she really didn't know what was wrong with him, but she had a faint idea.

"I dunno."

The day went on a bit awkwardly, Nick barely said a word to Bridge unless he needed to, and she finally left home to take a shower and get away around 3:00 pm; Joe took Neely to a movie.

"Would you guys mind going out to find something for dinner?" Mr. Jonas asked, and Kevin agreed, taking Bobbie, who had come over, to go look for food.

Meanwhile, Joe drove down to the movie theatre, Neely's gaze locked out the window as they pulled into the parking lot. He parked his car, and got out, quickly going to the other side to open the door for her. She stepped out and smiled.

"Chivalry is not completely dead I see." She took his arm as he closed the door and locked it, leading them to the theatre.

The movie was rather good, though they both began to argue about the storyline and soon began to laugh, causing hushs from other rows around them. When the movie finished, Joe took Neely's hand and they exited the theatre, just as a young guy, probably around 16 stood in front of them.

"Get away from him!"

Neely raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

The boy narrowed his eyes, his gaze threatening. "I said." The boy's arm descended his cameo pants to reveal a shotgun in his right hand. The point of the gun aimed directly between Neely's eyes. She flinched slightly but stood her ground. "Get away from him."

"And why should I do that exactly?" Neely's cold voice echoing in the boys ears, her daring her life only made the rest of the world seem to stop and watch.

The boy cocked the hammer of the gun causing Joe to yank the girl backwards. "What makes you think she deserves you more than any of us?"

The question directed towards Joe. If Joe's fiery eyes didn't scare the boy, then his tone certainly would have. "How dare you, who ARE you, some random ran who decides to try and shoot a girl I'm with? I don't think so kid, I'm sorry, violence and threatening is NOT the way to my heart. I care about her, that's what makes the difference."

The kid was now shaking, taking in the words like a knife stabbing him in the chest, Joe reached out for the gun. "Now let's put this down before someone gets hurt…" His hand clasped the gun and then all he remembered was looking up at the ceiling and blacking out.

"JOE!" Neely screeched and turned to the boy and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. "Have fun in juvi, asshole."

"Joe?" She collapsed to her knees beside him, he didn't seem to be moving and she was almost scared to touch him.


	15. Chapter 13

**The Quirks of Being Me**

_Ch 13_

Neely's hand rifled around Joe's pocket for his keys, and cell phone. She was going to call 911, and try and get Joe out of there before someone from the tabloid totally screwed the Jonas Brothers up.

"That tickles…"

She fell backwards as Joe looked at her.

"Oh my Jonas!" She began to let out breath laughs. "I thought you were."

"So did I…" He looked down at his shirt where the bullet was supposed to penetrate his body. "You saved my life." He smiled, his hand retrieving the large, abnormal metal pick that Neely gave him for Christmas.

"What do you mean…oh…" She let out a small laugh. "Wow…I…"

"Saved. My. Life." He repeated and reached up, kissing her softly but briefly. "Thanks Neels."

She blinked a few times then pulled herself together, smirking.

"Saved by abnormally large Jonas Pick." She grinned, helping him up, completely ignoring the onlookers around the theatre.

"Okay, I say we ditch this joint whatta ya say?" He took her hand and didn't give her a chance to respond as they ran out of the theatre and hoped into his car.

"I say we tell no one." He said. Neely nodded.

"IF it doesn't go on the news."

"Thanks for the comfort."

She shrugged and grinned. "Oh…I do my best."

[First person, Bee..again

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Great, just who decided to come irritate me at this hour.

I got off of the couch, still in my bathrobe and walked to the front door.

"Miley?"

Miley Cyrus stood on my front porch, looking slightly distressed. I stepped aside, asking her to come in but she refused.

"Okay…um…is everything…alright?" I didn't know what to say.

"Nick's in love with you…"

So that wasn't a dream…shiznits and applesauce monkeys!

"We never kissed, I don't know much about him…or his family…only what I read and have been told…I don't know them like you do Bridget…you deserve this family…not me. Nick deserves you… not me…I don't deserve him…" She gave me a slight smile and handed me an envelope. "Please don't let me get in the way…I know you love him."

I don't know how long I'd been standing there, or when exactly Miley left my house, but my body was partially frozen from the weather, and a soft paddle of snow had found its way onto the entrance deck.

My hand, finally able to receive messages from my brain to move, shut the door. I walked to the couch and sat down opening the envelope after a moment. They were pieces of dated papers…

_August 15__th_

_I can't get her out of my head…I wrote this song for her, but I don't know if she knows it yet…everyone thinks its Mandy…but it's not…it's a girl I recently met. She's awesomely amazing._

_Nicholas_

_December 9__th_

_Bee came by a while ago, and we sang together. She really doesn't realize she does sound good when she sings. I love her voice…I love…her. I mean, come on, she IS my best friend…but no one seems to understand me like she does…it's been a few years that I've known her…and im proud to call her my friend._

_Nick Jonas_

_October 11__th_

_Dear Journal…I am falling in love._

_Her name is untitled. But she makes me feel like no other._

_I've been with her for years apon years now._

_But she doesn't know…she doesn't see me that way._

_Therefore journal, I believe I'll wear this purity ring forever…and _

_That is alright with me…I will only give it to one person…only one_

_It's meant for her…I'll give it to her one day…maybe the day sh turns 18…I don't know…_

_Nick J…_

I began to wonder…if it was me…this whole time.


	16. Chapter 14

**The quirks of being me**

Chapter 14 [sorry its so short

"Where have you two been?" Joe asked as he stood up from the couch. Bobbie Jean and Kevin just now entering the house with pizza, Chinese, and it looked like bags of soda. "Wow…that's a lot."

"Yeah, we couldn't decide on what to get." Kevin smiled, bringing the bags to the kitchen with Bobbie, who barely made it with the pizza box as Neely grabbed her and pulled her aside.

"Ah-what!" Bobbie looked at her friend. "Okay…so we made out in the Jeep for a bit I'm sorry for delaying dinner don't hurt me Neels I love you!" She gave an innocent smile.

"Bobbie!" Neely only chuckled and shook her head. "Joe got shot when we left the theatre…"

"Honest to blog!" Bobbie's mouth dropped in astonishment. "How did he survive being shot without a doctor?"

"It hit the ridiculously large Jonas Pick I gave him, I didn't know he was wearing it, but it saved his life…" Neely whispered.

"Holy sh-I mean crap…"

"Yeah."

"W-what do we do?" Bobbie asked. Obviously she was talking about it being public. "Who shot him?"

"Some grazed guys…actually…Joe saved my life…the fan was gunna shoot me." Neely sighed.

"Oh, Aneelyana!"

"Don't…call me that Bobbie, that's horrible!"

"It's your name."

"It's horrible…" Neely repeated firmly, but then rolled her eyes and laughed. "But don't tell anyone okay?"

"About your full name, or Joe being shot…"

"Who shot Joe?" Kevin whispered loudly as he came up into the conversation.

"Uh…shot Joe?" Neely laughed nervously. "Who would shoot joe, honestly man." She hit him on the back. "Funny man." And then she was gone.

"Bobbie." He turned to her for answered but she only gave him a 'please don't ask' look. "Bobbie Jean…"

"Not now." She pleaded.

"Fine…but later." He assured her he was going to get information out of her somehow.


	17. Chapter 15

The Quirks of being me

Chapter 15

Great, who was calling me now? I leaned over the side of the couch and grabbed the house phone as it rang loudly, disrupting my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bridge."

"Hey Kev." I sighed thankfully. I hadn't spoken to him sine the day before and I really wanted someone to speak with. I curled my toes into the couch cushion, trying to keep my toes from numbing.

"How are you, you didn't show up again last night…I-I was worried." I could almost see the worry in my mind. Hearing the worry in his voice gave me a slight shudder of guilt. I should have called. If Miley hadn't shown up, I probably would have called, but my thoughts were strained and I still hadn't slept. I was still exactly where I was to begin with.

"I'm sorry Kevin, I didn't mean to worry you…you know that right?" I asked, trying to reassure him it wasn't intentional.

"Of course I know that…you just…you and Nick…you seemed …I thought you two were better…" He knew something was wrong. That's just it…he knew something was wrong and that's all he needed to press the point. I couldn't even face my own problems…and I didn't want to drag Kevin along with them. He's done enough for me already.

"Bee?"

"I'm here. Sorry." I sighed. "Kevin…" I took in a hesitant breath and shut my eyes. I still wasn't feeling lively, not to mention my body was still trying to heal. I was supposed to return to the hospital today but my father was still out of town, my car was not drivable…and … "Oh…" I dropped the phone as my hand weakly reached my temple. Throbbing…god that throbbing was so painful.

"_Bridget! Bridget are you there_!" I heard the faint voice traveling from the phone on the floor as I tried to stay conscious.

"Bridget!"

"Kevin, what's going on?"

Kevin turned towards his brother but before he could answer he turned towards the television.

"…_Joe Jonas was shot by a young man at a theatre yesterday evening, authorities say he left alive, but the young man, has been sent away…"_

Kevin gave Joe a very intense look as He still held the phone in his hand, not hearing anything he hung the phone up and walked towards the couch.

"Joe, you. Me. Talk, now." He grabbed his arm before walking past Nick who was still waiting for an answer.

"Hello!" He yelled as Kevin and Joe walked past him outside. "Fine, ignore me." He frowned and went to the kitchen to eat something.

Kevin turned to Joe as they neared Joe's car and crossed his arms. "Dude, as a brother, I expect you to tell me these things! YOU GOT SHOT!"

"SHH!"

"The world already knows!" Kevin snapped back. "Besides, if you die I'll be upset, and so will Nelly and Bobbie…and the family…and especially Bridge."

"Don't tell her…please, she's been through enough." Joe sighed, leaning against his car. "Have you talked to her at all?"

Kevin sighed. "She was talking then I heard nothing. I think she dropped the phone…"

"Who dropped the phone?" Bobbie asked as she stepped up the driveway.

"Oh, Bee."

"Why would she be on the phone?" Bobby asked.

"Cause she is at home…?"

Bobbie was silent.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Kevin asked, taking her hand. Bobbie shook her head as if trying to comprehend all the information in the world.

"She's supposed to be back in the hospital…that was the deal remember?"

"Oh god." Joe groaned as he had totally forgot and ran into the house to grab his keys that were in the kitchen.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Nick asked with a mouthful of pop tart.

"Bee never went back to the hospital today like she was supposed to!"

Nick was up and following Joe as he ran towards his car and everyone got in. "Whoa, Nick, where are you going?"

"With you, she's my best friend!" He breathed.

"Okay." Joe rolled his eyes and they went over to Bee's house.

By the time they arrived I was halfway to the kitchen, crawling.

"Oh my god, Bridget!" Bobbie ran over to her friend and helped her up. "Where are you going, you should be in the hospital!"

I felt a bunch of arms wrap around me and immediately I was hoisted up. "W-what are you guys doing!" I exclaimed.

"Taking you back to the hospital, okay?" Joe said. "Please don't make us worry anymore."

I sighed as they placed my in the car, but I wasn't on a seat, and then I realized I was in Nick's embrace. Oh…the look. Not the look…

"Don't look at me like that." I whispered as Nick looked at me about to cry. He had a look of hurt and disappointment.

"Bee." He whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be…"

"I should never have let you go." He leaned his head against my own and I sighed. "You've been through all of this because I was so stupid…I should have told you how I felt a long time ago…"

"Don't blame yourself…please." I sighed.

"I promise I'll be the best, best friend ever." He smiled. "Alright?"

"Alright nick-o."


	18. Chapter 16

The Quirks of Being Me

* * *

Short, but yeah...

* * *

Chapter 16

It took a while for everyone to settle down. The group headed back to Neely's house, which was closest, and Bobbie was tired. Kevin and Joe slept in the car even though Neely said they could stay inside, but they wanted to be respectful so they feel asleep in there. Nick however sat in their living room, talking to Neely.

"You okay squirt?"

Nick looked up at Neely and shook his head, ignoring the squirt comment. Of course he wasn't okay. His best friend was in the hospital, yet again.

"Nick…" Neely reached out her hand and patted his. "It's not your fault."

"I wish everyone would stop telling me that. I understand it's 'not' my fault but…I pushed her away…I dated Miley even though I had no feelings for her…just because I was running away from reality…"

"What?" She sighed. "You never liked Miley?"

"Not in that way…I've been in love with Bee for so long…I just began to pretend I didn't so I wouldn't lose her, she doesn't feel the same way…"

"How do you know that?" Neely frowned.

"Because on Christmas night I told her I loved her…and she never said anything, she's treated it like it never happened." Nick began to cry; he didn't know what to do.

"Oh, Nick." Neely gave him a hug. "She does feel the same way you do, you just can't see it."

"No she doesn't she hates me!" He cried harder.

"She does!" Neely reassured him.

"How could she love me I'm horrible!"

_This will be harder than I thought. Poor nick, so pathetic and cute, and young. He doesn't even realize his best friend loves him…_ Neely shook her head as she patted his back.

"Nick, she loves you." Neely said firmly. "I know she does, she just doesn't know if it's real."

"What?"

"She doesn't know if you really love her…"

"W-why not?"

Nelly only shrugged slightly, that was something he would have to bring up with Bridge. She only is nudging it in his mind to do so. Nick felt like it was his fault, and no matter what anyone said he was always going to blame himself for what happened to Bridget. No matter what anyone said, no matter what anyone would try to say to him, it would never change the feeling of guilt.

Nick rested his head on Neely's shoulder as he cried harder; he had to let it out. It was eating him alive and with every moment he spent away from her, he felt empty, lost and it was killing him.

"Neely…" He choked out her name as he cried. She pulled away to look at him.

"Hmm."

"I love her so much…what am I going to do?"

"That's up to you."


	19. Chapter 17

The Quirks of Being Me

Chapter 17

* * *

**(Neely's POV)**

I don't remember how long I sat there for, just holding the small Jonas in my arms as he cried, but I knew he and Bee needed to work this out. She loved him; I could see it in her eyes, in her actions, and the way she looked at him. We could all see it. She treated him right, they were best friends, and they always looked after each other it seemed. I know I haven't been around long with the family, but from how Bridget talked about her "best friend" before we found out who it was, Bobbie and I believe this best friend and her were inseparable, like Bobbie Jean and I. Honestly I wouldn't trade Bobbie's friendship for anything, not even for Joe. Bobbie has been there for me through everything since we were kids, and if I lost her, well I wouldn't be able to go on the same. She was truly my other half. I could hear Nick's sobs settle into silence, and soon I felt his breathing steady against me. Thank god. My heart rate slowed down as I finally relaxed with the young boy in my arms. It seemed like a motherly thing, in my opinion. It's how I kinda felt right now, like a mother. Trying to take care of my little boy and his heartbreak. Wow, perhaps I should stop reading romance novels… I don't know.

A click of a door sent my ears on a hearing mission as a pad of footsteps padded across the hallway floor. I knew it was Bobbie Jean, she had difficulty sleeping these days and even though I suggested she try warring herself out or clearing her mind before she tries to sleep, she still had the problems. I guess some things never change, you know? Carefully, I pushed the young Nick Jonas from my embrace and lay him on the couch where he snuggled up with a couch cushion. This only caused me to shake my head. Now, my curiosity was drawn to Bobbie as I heard footsteps padding through the hallway again but they were heavier. She must have brought Kevin in the house. I sighed as I heard her door shut and prayed inwardly that she not do anything stupid, the boys had a vow, and as much as I love my best friend, I don't want the boys to break their vow until they were for sure ready too.

I have to admit though, as I walked through the now empty hall into my own room, that all of this seemed surreal. The Jonas', us becoming close with them, Bobbie and Kevin getting together, Joe being shot, Bridget and Nick's SUPER problem of denial. Perhaps they just didn't understand the meaning of "talking it out" or the word "talking" in general. I wish I knew how NOT to talk to someone, being in my position though, and you kind of have to be super socially active. Ages seventeen, and already a lawyer, well close enough. I work as a partnership companion lawyer. My job was simple, persuade when necessary, and help research and do everything I was asked. It paid for the house, the bills, and a roof over Bobbie and my head, for when she needed it of course.

I wish I didn't have to worry about it, but with my parents gone, it's my responsibility to work to survive, and survive I do.

* * *

**(Kevin's POV)**

I heard the car door vibrate softly, causing me to stir from my uncomfortable sleep. The sound came again, it was a knock; this caused me to turn on my side to look at the slightly fogged up window to see a figure outside. At first I made no sound, hoping to god it wasn't a burglar or anything.

"Kevin?"

I recognized the soft voice and opened the car door, slipping out of it and shutting it quietly before Bobbie wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey, sweetie is everything okay?" I hoped nothing happened to her, she was shaking. "You cold?"

"I'm having trouble sleeping and I was hoping you could talk to me until I fell asleep." Her voice was softer in tone than I was used to, it had a small hint of what I thought may have been…fear? I nodded and held her close until she finally spoke again.

"Come on." She pulled from the embrace and took my hand leading me towards the door.

"Bobbie, I don't feel comfortable doing this, it's kind of disrespectful."

"Kevin, please don't, I know you slept out in the car out of respect to us but please…just…come inside?"

The slight plead in her voice made my heart sink. I didn't want to say no, because I was afraid she may be in trouble or something and need me to beat back the monsters…or so it seemed…kind of. I finally nodded and followed her quietly into the house, entering the room she opened and then sat on a chair across the room from the bed as she shut the door. Her hair was slightly wavy at the bottom, from her braid earlier, her brown hair looked silky in the dim light of the room and it caused me to blush when she turned to me. Her soft but intense eyes could cause anyone to jump, but to me, they caused my heart to beat faster and faster like it would burst right out of my chest. Her cute nose, her smug grin, her sarcastic and outgoing personality…she was the most interestingly amazing person I ever met. And all thanks to Bridget, even though all of the events that led up to Bobbie's strange relationship with myself weren't the safest, nor the most memorable of events, I don't say I can regret them. I never wished Bee to ever, EVER get hurt, I wish it had turned out differently in fact because I love Bridge, she's the closest thing to a sister I've ever had, and the one person not blood related that mattered most to me as family. Then there was Bobbie, who I am proud to call my girlfriend, but my feelings were stronger than with any other girl I had met, or known, and it in fact scared me shittless.

"Kevin, you can sit over here if you want, I mean…" I heard her trail off and I stood up walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed with her. Instinctively my arms wrapped around her frame and held her close. This was the thing I loved most, holding her. There wasn't need for make-out sessions, or touching, or anything. Just holding each other close and just…being, made it all worth it. I could live like this forever.

"I'm glad I met you." I smiled into her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"Mm, good, because I don't think anyone else would put up with me." She laughed. I let out a chuckle at the comment and shook my head. Anyone would be stupid not to see how wonderful she was, but then again not many people liked straight forward, outgoing, and sarcastic people. Me, I loved it about her. She wasn't afraid of what people thought, just loved being who she was.

When she finally fell asleep, I tucked her into the bed, and left the house. I could have stayed there forever, but it was beginning to get later in the early morning, and I felt, even if I was tired, I needed to be outside out of respect to the girls. As I passed through the hall I noticed, near the front door, the entrance to the living room. Nick was lying on the couch, finally looking slightly peaceful. I wished he would patch things up with Bridge, and then maybe they would be able to pass their denial mode and turn on the "together" one. I sighed as I opened the front door and exited, moving for the car where Joe was now clearly glaring at me.

"What is your problem?" I asked as I got in the car.

"Why were you in the house?"

"Bobbie woke me up, she couldn't sleep so I sat with her until she did and now I'm back out here."

"My girlfriend is in there, Kevin, I don't want funny business…"

"She's your girlfriend?" I asked curiously, I hadn't known he'd asked her to be his official girlfriend yet so this was news to me.

"Well, she's a girl who's my friend!" He seemed lost.

I shook my head and turned my back to him as I sighed and tried to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone thanks for the support of this story. 

POST your REVIEWS because I need some support on this.  
I am taking votes on  
_how Neely's parents may not be there:_  
**A) divorced,  
B)abandoned her?  
C) dead?**

**Was it One or both parents?**

_Tell me what you think should happened next or what you think WIL happen next._

-**Will Bridget and Nick leave their denial behind?**

**-Will Joe confront Neely about his feelings for her?**

**-Will Kevin step Bobbie and his relationship to the next level**?

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!  
Because i am not posting the next chapter until you do! ;  
(arent i horrible)

Appologiez!

-Nik


	20. Chapter 18

The Quirks of being me

The Quirks of being me

Chapter 18

**(Bee's POV)**

The sounds of beeping stirred me. My eyes fluttering open as I became conscious. My vision began to clear as I focused on the tubes in my arms, the oxygen mask around my nose and mouth, and the beeping of the heart monitor next to my bed.

The hospital.

What was I doing here?

Swallow.

Wince.

My throat was dry. It burned.

I reached a hand up to the oxygen mask and slowly removed it, taking in the crisp smell of cool, hospital air as I set the mask in my lap and looked around. There was a small tube in one of my arms, leading up to the pouch on the stand, containing clear liquid. It looked like water, but I couldn't read the label, as my focus wasn't 'focusing'.

"Miss Jonas?"

I furrowed my brow as I looked up, did he just call me miss…Jonas? I shut my eyes, not able to visually make out the figure in the doorway.

"You're free to go in a few days if your surgery goes as planned."

"Surgery? I croaked. I needed surgery? For what?

"Yes, we found a shard of one of your ribs from the accident pierced one of your lungs, we are going to need to put you in surgery as soon as possible."

"Why didn't you put me in before?" I asked slowly.

"We didn't find it in the x-rays or scans til about an hour ago." He replied. I nodded.

"Nick…" I said softly, as my head began to spin slightly. Keeping my eyes shut as long as possible.

"Mister Jonas and the others left last night, after they stayed here for a while, I asked them to go home." He said. "Would you like surgery, Miss Jonas?"

"Bridget…please."

"Miss Bridget."

"Will I die?" I asked. The question that's been hanging by a moment in my mind since he began to talk.

"I think you'll live to be very old, miss."

"Can I…please…see them?" At first he didn't understand but them I opened my eyes a little and let out a breath. "My family."

He nodded and looked at the charts. "I have a number, but we should get you in prep immediately."

"I want…to see them…"I said slowly. "Please."

"Of course."

(**Kevin's POV)**

I pushed myself from the car, which Joe was still sleeping in a few hours later, and knocked on the door to the house. It took a few moments but Nick answered the door, apparently I forgot he was in there.

"Kevin?" He yawned.

"Hey kid, can you get Neely?"

"She's gone."

"Gone where?" I furrowed my brow.

"I don't know, she told me she would be back in a few hours." I nodded and entered the house as he stepped aside.

"Is Bobbie still asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." I smiled before descending the hallway to the room from earlier this morning and entered quietly. She was an angel, her brown hair tangled in sleepy bunches around her head as he slept curled under the blankets. She was so beautiful, I can't believe how lucky I am to have found her that night in the snow. It was all worth it, the first kiss, the awkwardness, the jokes, the laughter…I was falling in love. She's the only one I ever want to spend my life with. She's the one.

I knelt down by the side of her bed, pulling my purity ring off of my finger as she stirred. I held her hand as she slowly opened her eyes to smile at me. I returned the smile, and watched her face turn into confusion as she slowly pulled her hand away to reveal my ring in her grasp.

"Kevin…"

"That's for you."

"Kevin…" She repeated, looking at me then the ring. "Are you saying…"

"I'm falling in love with you Bobbie. I am…in love with you." I smiled. "You are the only person I can see myself with…that is if you will have me."

"That was so cheesy." I blushed and welcomed her embrace as she jumped on my with a hug, knocking us to the floor. "I love you."

"You do?"

She nodded and I kissed her passionately, my hands running through her hair as she returned my kiss with love and fiery passion.

Beep, Beep. Beep, Beep.

"Hold on." I broke away from the kiss to pull my phone out of my pocket, answering it. "Hello?"

"Mister Jonas?"

"Yes."

"Bridget is awake, she's going into surgery but she want to see you first."

"Yes, of course, is it serious?"

"Life or death sistuation sir."

"I'll be right there" I hung up the phone as Bobbie stood up with me.

"Is everything alright?" she asked as I held her hand, leaving the room and heading for the door.

"Nick, come on, we're going to the hospital."

(Nicks POV)

"What?" I stood up and quickly put on my shoes as I followed my brother and Bobbie out the door to the car. "Why?"

"Get in the car, Joe wake up."

I got in as Joe stirred and looked up at Kevin. "Huh?"

"We have to go, hospital, step on it."

"What is going on?" I asked more firmly as we began to drive.

The long pause from my older brother made my heart stop. "Kevin…"

"Bridge is going into surgery."

"Why are we going to early? Can't we see her after?"

"She wont go in until she sees us."

"Is it that bad?"

"If she doesn't…she may die."

She may die…no. I couldn't lose her. Hang in there Bee…for the love of god, hang in there.


	21. CH19 Hold on

**Quirks of Being Me**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

The boys rushed into the hospital, Kevin's hand wrapped around Bobbie's tightly as they were led immediately to the room in which Bridget was assigned. Neither of them could speak at first when they entered.

"Where is she?" Bobbie's voice had turned into a panicy tone. "Why isn't she here?"

"Kevin, what if she's dead?!" Smack. Joe held his cheek as he looked at his brother in shock. "OW!"

"Don't you EVER suggest that, EVER." Kevin took a death breath.

* * *

**(Kevin's POV)**

I don't know where she was. Did we get here to late?

"Jonas, family?"

I turned around to face a man in a white coat. "Yeah, that;s us."

"Hi, I'm Bridget's doctor."

"Where is she?"

"In the ER."

My heart began to thump faster. The ER? As in Emergency Room? Like that really crappy TV show? My hands ran through my curls and I let go of Bobbie's hand. How could she be in there already? Please, tell me she's all right. I stared up at the doctor.

"Is she okay?"

"She has to have the surgery now…but I need one of you…to see her before she does, or she wont accept the surgery." I nodded.

"I'll go." I said without hesitation and soon enough I was being led down a hall into a room labeled E.R. As soon as I entered I rushed to the operation table where Bridge lay.

"Kevin…"

"Hey…"

"I'm so glad to see you."

I felt tears welling in my eyes but I held them back as I stared down at the little girl who has grown up into a woman. "Oh bee…" I brushed some strands fro mher face. "How did something like this happen to such a wonderful kid?"

"I'm not a kid anymore Kevin…" She had the smart tone in her voice that I grasped the hint of, and it made me smile.

"Of course not."

"I'm scared…" she told me.

"Don't be…everything will be alright." She was fading, the anesthesia must be kicking in. "I'm right here, Bee…hang on for me okay?"

"Kevin…" Her eyes closed and the grasp on my hand lossened. Please…God, watch over her during this surgery.

"Hold on…"


	22. Ch20 The Surgery plus IM rondevues

**Quirks of Being Me**

**Chapter 19 …nice.**

* * *

The surgery was difficult. The doctors had to be careful not to puncture my lungs too much trying to get the shard of rib out. But all in all I guess it was a really good success rate, seeing as it was only two days later and I was out. They still had me on anesthesia when I left, along with doping me up with more meds for pain and blood rate, or whatever it was. The car ride was a bit awkward though and I ended up having to sit in the car with Joe and Nick while Kevin, Bobbie and Neely took Neels car back to her house. We ate dinner, I slept, they played guitar hero, and I slept some more, and then Neely gave me a ride home while Bobbie talked my effing ear off about medications and then something about the politics of music or something…movie? I don't know.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you want some more meds?"

I sighed as I sat at my kitchen counter. "Bobbie…no offense, but your driving me insane."

"It's my job, duh!"

"Get a new one." I chuckled and laid my head on my arms. "Really Bobbie, I'm fine, you can go home now.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes…"

"Positive, positive?"

"Yes, yes, yes." I mumbled in my arms.

"Fine, but you call me when you need something ya hear?"

"Yup!"

It took her a while, but she finally left the house after making sure it was "safe proof" Whatever that means. I watched House MD for a good hour before getting some food and going upstairs. My room was just as I left it…messy. Sighing, I sat down on my cold wooden chair and turned on my computer.

"Whoa…0 emails…how about that." I said sarcastically as my IM loaded and I IM'd Neely.

* * *

_22:58 Bridgeface: Hey neels_

_22:58 NeeMeNeely17: Hey!_

_22:59 Bridgeface: Bobbie finally left after oh, FOREVER._

_22:59 Bridgeface: thanks for dropping us off btw..._

_22:59 NeeMeNeely17: no problem :)_

_23:00 Bridgeface: The boys still there?_

_23:00 NeeMeNeely17: of course... I don't think they'll leave until I kick them out_

_23:03 Bridgeface: let me guess, guitar hero?_

_23:03 NeeMeNeely17: yep_

_23:03 Bridgeface: who'se arguing this time?_

_23:03 NeeMeNeely17: Nick just accused Kevin of cheating --_

_23:04 Bridgeface: How do you cheat that game?_

_23:04 NeeMeNeely17: I don't even know_

_23:04 Bridgeface: I cant even cheat that game_

_23:07 Bridgeface: is Kevin still playing?_

_23:08 NeeMeNeely17: yeah_

_23:08 NeeMeNeely17: Nick got all pissy and went to go find something to eat_

_23:08 NeeMeNeely17: Kevin's kicking Joe's ass now XD_

_23:09 Bridgeface: Trust me, the tables will turn here soon_

_23:09 NeeMeNeely17: haha, are you kidding me?_

_23:09 NeeMeNeely17: I can beat Joe and I don't even play that game_

_23:10 Bridgeface: Joe beat me!_

_23:10 NeeMeNeely17: ...I think I need to play you_

_23:10 Bridgeface: He distracted me by telling me I had a boogie!_

_23:10 NeeMeNeely17: ahahahaha_

_23:10 Bridgeface: it was not cool!_

_23:10 Bridgeface: hey dont laugh at me Aneesa!_

_23:10 NeeMeNeely17: :-P_

_23:11 Bridgeface: Hold on...my cells ringing_

_23:11 NeeMeNeely17: mkay, cool_

_23:14 Bridgeface: Nicks calling me..._

_23:15 Bridgeface: i thought he was making food_

_23:15 NeeMeNeely17: ...I thought so too_

_23:15 NeeMeNeely17: apparently my all-seeing eye is not so all-seeing_

_23:15 Bridgeface: how about we keep that eye somewhere less creepy_

_23:15 Bridgeface: like NOWHERE_

_23:16 NeeMeNeely17: haha_

_23:16 NeeMeNeely17: I'll keep it on Joe ;)_

_23:16 Bridgeface: thats ten times creepy_

_23:16 NeeMeNeely17: it has x-ray vision, you know XD_

_23:16 Bridgeface: remind me not to hugg him anymore_

_23:16 Bridgeface: goodness_

_23:16 Bridgeface: btw, in curiosity_

_23:17 Bridgeface: did Joe ask you out yet?_

_23:17 NeeMeNeely17: no_

_23:18 NeeMeNeely17: dude, Nick just came back in all sulky and stuffing his face with a banana like there's no tomorrow_

_23:19 NeeMeNeely17: you didn't pick up your phone, did you?_

_23:19 Bridgeface: do you want joe to ask you out?_

_23:19 Bridgeface: you both have the strangest relationship_

_23:20 NeeMeNeely17: you're avoiding my question_

_23:21 NeeMeNeely17: but yes, I do kinda want him to, though at the same time, I'm kinda okay with how we are now_

_23:21 Bridgeface: well, perhaps you both can have one in the future._

_23:21 Bridgeface: but i understand how ur comfortable with the way you are_

_23:22 Bridgeface: seeing as theres alot of trust and secrets bewtween you both_

_23:25 NeeMeNeely17: DUDE_

_23:25 NeeMeNeely17: speaking of secrets..._

_23:26 Bridgeface: huh?_

_23:26 NeeMeNeely17: you and Nick... why didn't you tell me?_

_23:28 Bridgeface: me and nick what?_

_23:28 Bridgeface: ANEESA ROBERTS!!_

_23:28 NeeMeNeely17: Bobbie said you kissed on Christmas_

_23:28 NeeMeNeely17: WHAT?_

_23:28 Bridgeface: did you help plant the mistletoe in the kitchen!!_

_23:29 Bridgeface: bobbie just spilled!_

_23:29 NeeMeNeely17: cough_

_23:29 Bridgeface: the boys are gunna get it too.._

_23:29 Bridgeface: im shaking my fist at you!_

_23:29 NeeMeNeely17: :-P_

_23:29 Bridgeface: GAH!_

_23:30 Bridgeface: ill get you back P_

_23:30 Bridgeface: Hey...can Kevin talk for a moment?_

_23:30 Bridgeface: or Joe?_

_23:31 NeeMeNeely17: yeah, sure... which one do you want?_

_23:31 Bridgeface: whoevers available.._

_23:31 Bridgeface: just not nick_

_23:31 Bridgeface: id think i can handle that right now_

_23:31 NeeMeNeely17: you pansy :-P_

_23:31 Bridgeface: am not!_

_23:32 NeeMeNeely17: okay, here's Joe... Kevin is still riveted to the TV screen_

_23:32 NeeMeNeely17: beeeeee_

_23:32 NeeMeNeely17: what's up?_

_23:33 Bridgeface: hey retard_

_23:33 Bridgeface: hows the game goin?_

_23:33 NeeMeNeely17: I lost_

_23:34 NeeMeNeely17: I think you're the only person I can beat :P_

_23:34 Bridgeface: and I think you need a brain but we all know thats never gunna happen_

_23:34 Bridgeface: haha_

_23:34 Bridgeface: jk Joey_

_23:35 NeeMeNeely17: if you're gonna be mean, I'm making Neels come back over here_

_23:35 NeeMeNeely17: :o_

_23:35 Bridgeface: is nick still around?_

_23:35 Bridgeface: i mean, near you?_

_23:36 NeeMeNeely17: yeah, he's on the couch, watching Kevin play Neely_

_23:36 NeeMeNeely17: why?_

_23:37 Bridgeface: Miley came by, last week_

_23:37 Bridgeface: before i went to the hospital again_

_23:37 NeeMeNeely17: oh yeah?_

_23:37 Bridgeface: she found peices of nicks journal in his trashcan and gave them to me!_

_23:38 NeeMeNeely17: wait, Nick keeps a journal?_

_23:38 Bridgeface: joe thats not the point_

_23:38 NeeMeNeely17: you do realize I'm going to have to make fun of him for that for the rest of his life, right?_

_23:38 Bridgeface: joe...you have a pink diary..._

_23:38 Bridgeface: pardon "purple"_

_23:39 NeeMeNeely17: I told you, the Easter bunny gave it to me when I was six and I felt guilty just letting it go to waste!_

_23:39 NeeMeNeely17: rainforests died to make that diary_

_23:40 Bridgeface: you named it Mr. Snuggles!_

_23:40 NeeMeNeely17: shhh, they'll hear you_

_23:41 Bridgeface: good!_

_23:42 Bridgeface: the voices need someone else to talk to for once_

_23:42 NeeMeNeely17: :-P_

_23:43 Bridgeface: yeah anyway_

_23:43 Bridgeface: sigh_

_23:44 Bridgeface: the peices of the journal ...had ...stuff about me..._

_23:44 NeeMeNeely17: really? like what?_

_23:44 Bridgeface: from when i first met oyu guys when we were young..._

_23:44 Bridgeface: to...him ...falling in love with me..._

_23:44 Bridgeface: oh god, joe what am i supposed to do!_

_23:45 Bridgeface: i cant tell him i read those, or that miley gave them to me_

_23:45 Bridgeface: and if u dare tell anyone i will tell the world about mr. snuggles_

_23:45 NeeMeNeely17: wow, geez, I dunno_

_23:45 NeeMeNeely17: I'm not the expert when it comes to stuff like this_

_23:45 NeeMeNeely17: and I won't tell, I promise_

_23:45 Bridgeface: thanks_

_23:46 NeeMeNeely17: so lock Mr. Snuggles away in your mind and keep him there_

_23:46 Bridgeface: yay..._

_23:46 Bridgeface: jumping purple diarys locked in my mind_

_23:46 Bridgeface: im so extatic..._

_23:46 Bridgeface: Nicks calling me again..._

_23:46 NeeMeNeely17: PICK UP_

_23:47 Bridgeface: you know i cant..._

_23:47 Bridgeface: i dont even know what to say_

_23:47 NeeMeNeely17: just talk to him!_

_23:47 Bridgeface: fine. you are worse than bobbie and neels_

_23:47 NeeMeNeely17: he's been moping about all day because he misses you_

_23:47 NeeMeNeely17: I know ;)_

_23:47 Bridgeface: he misses me?_

_23:47 NeeMeNeely17: well, he hasn't said it, but it's pretty damn obvious_

_23:48 Bridgeface: ..._

_23:48 NeeMeNeely17: yeah, that's right, I can read people's feelings! astounding, I know_

_23:48 Bridgeface: Joe can you or kevin stay over?_

_23:49 Bridgeface: i dont wanna hear Bobbie all night_

_23:49 NeeMeNeely17: haha, yeah, no problem_

_23:51 Bridgeface: thanks _

_23:52 Bridgeface: the keys still under the matt, so which ever comes over just..come in._

_23:52 NeeMeNeely17: okay, cool_

_23:53 NeeMeNeely17: okay, Kev just volunteered_

_23:54 NeeMeNeely17: which is good because he needs to give up the guitar hero for tonight, seriously_

_23:54 Bridgeface: haha_

_23:54 Bridgeface: 3_

_23:54 Bridgeface: okay well ill see you tomorrow yah?_

_23:54 NeeMeNeely17: not if I see you first :-D_

_23:55 Bridgeface: you are so odd_

_23:55 NeeMeNeely17: and proud of it_

_23:55 Bridgeface: thats why we love you_

_23:56 Bridgeface: and i still wonder if the world is sane_

_23:56 Bridgeface: okay im gunna lay down...the anesthesia hasnt fully worn off_

_23:56 Bridgeface: night joe, tell neely thanks for talking to me_

_23:56 Bridgeface: and exit this before she finds out abotu snuggles_

_23:57 NeeMeNeely17: no problem :)_

_23:57 NeeMeNeely17: haha, I'll make sure to do that_

_23:57 Bridgeface: kk_

_23:57 Bridgeface: night_

_23:58 NeeMeNeely17: night_

**Bridgeface has signed off**


	23. Ch21 The other IM window

**Quirks of being me**

**Chapter 21** (the other IM)

* * *

I watched my IM go off as Bobbie signed in. I was already talking to Neels and Bobbie has just left my house. Honestly sometimes I wonderf if shes my mother.

* * *

_22:59 BobbieJean127: Still alive?!_

_22:59 Bridgeface: OMG!_

_22:59 Bridgeface: BOBBIE!_

_22:59 Bridgeface: you just left my house!_

_23:00 BobbieJean127: I know, I know...I'm just making sure, you were like...majorly ill!_

_23:00 Bridgeface: like i was majorly ill?_

_23:01 Bridgeface: i was alive when you left_

_23:01 Bridgeface: THREE HOURS!_

_23:01 Bridgeface: your were here three hours!_

_23:01 BobbieJean127: A lot can happen in three hours! I was just checking...sorry for being a good friend. ._

_23:01 Bridgeface: yah yah_

_23:01 Bridgeface: sometimes I wonder if you were my mother in a past life_

_23:02 Bridgeface: P_

_23:02 Bridgeface: So..._

_23:02 Bridgeface: I heard you got a ring of chastity from this boy _

_23:02 Bridgeface: spill!_

_23:03 BobbieJean127: Well, it's kinda strange...I dunno...I'm a little confused about it, I have to admit_

_23:04 BobbieJean127: I mean, he woke me up, gave me the ring, told me that he loved and that he couldn't see himself with anyone else, right?_

_23:05 Bridgeface: its romantic avenue..._

_23:05 BobbieJean127: haha, what?_

_23:06 Bridgeface: romantic avenue..._

_23:06 Bridgeface: like the poem?_

_23:06 Bridgeface: nevermind_

_23:06 BobbieJean127: never heard of it..._

_23:06 Bridgeface: anyway, go on_

_23:06 BobbieJean127: ok _

_23:07 BobbieJean127: so then he kissed me, which you know I love but his phone rang, and since it was about you, we just kind of hauled ass to the hospital...and then we were there for like...ever and then I was with you, I haven't had a chance to be alone with him since _

_23:07 BobbieJean127: so all I have is his ring and about a million questions!_

_23:08 Bridgeface: ...dude._

_23:08 Bridgeface: do you realize if you get bmarried_

_23:08 Bridgeface: married_

_23:08 Bridgeface: your Bobbie Jean Jonas_

_23:08 Bridgeface: BjJonas!_

_23:09 BobbieJean127: shut up_

_23:09 BobbieJean127: I don't think I'm getting married..._

_23:09 BobbieJean127: oh my god!_

_23:09 BobbieJean127: WHAT IF HE WAS PROPOSING?!_

_23:09 BobbieJean127: I DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT!_

_23:11 Bridgeface: ..._

_23:11 Bridgeface: hold UP!_

_23:11 Bridgeface: Kevin??_

_23:11 BobbieJean127: ?_

_23:11 BobbieJean127: Yeah..._

_23:11 Bridgeface: but wouldnt he have told me?! or Joe, or nick?_

_23:11 Bridgeface: ...wait..._

_23:11 BobbieJean127: probably...ok...so he wasn't proposing_

_23:11 BobbieJean127: I don't think_

_23:11 Bridgeface: omg what if he was proposing _

_23:11 BobbieJean127: then I'm TOTALLY screwed! _

_23:11 BobbieJean127: What am I supposed to do?_

_23:12 BobbieJean127: call him and be like "hey...uh...I have your ring, what do you want me to do with it?"_

_23:12 Bridgeface: ..._

_23:12 BobbieJean127: "Do I need a dress for this thing?"_

_23:12 Bridgeface: Bobbie, your moving to far ahead_

_23:12 Bridgeface: you need to be calm about this_

_23:12 BobbieJean127: I was trying to make I joke_

_23:13 BobbieJean127: I wouldn't call Kevin and be like "Hey, do I have your ring, do I need a dress too?"_

_23:13 Bridgeface: but what if you DO need a dress for this?_

_23:13 Bridgeface: what if he WAS proposing to you?!_

_23:13 BobbieJean127: then we're back to I'M SCREWED!_

_23:14 Bridgeface: apparently Kevin is kicking both frobro and retard bro at gh_

_23:14 Bridgeface: and the cellualr is ringing_

_23:14 Bridgeface: hold on_

_23:14 Bridgeface: Nicks calling me..._

The phone was going off, the familiar beeping tune I was used to. But how can I answer that? I didn't know what to say to him…after the journal entrys….oh god. I watched as it went to voicemail.

_23:17 BobbieJean127: gh?_

_23:17 BobbieJean127: what?_

_23:17 Bridgeface: Guitar hero!_

_23:17 BobbieJean127: sorry, I was getting rootbeeer_

_23:17 BobbieJean127: well that's my Kev for you...he's so good a that game_

_23:17 BobbieJean127: le sigh_

_23:17 BobbieJean127: sorry...so, how's Nick?_

_23:17 Bridgeface: idk..._

_23:18 BobbieJean127: didn't you answer?_

_23:18 Bridgeface: no..._

_23:18 BobbieJean127: WHY NOT?!_

_23:18 BobbieJean127: BEE!_

_23:18 Bridgeface: WHAT!!\_

_23:18 BobbieJean127: ANSWER THE PHONE!_

_23:18 BobbieJean127: ANSWER THE PHONE_

_23:18 BobbieJean127: !_

_23:18 BobbieJean127: FOR FUCK'S SAKE WON'T YOU ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE?_

_23:19 Bridgeface: its already in voicemail..._

_23:19 BobbieJean127: GAAAAH!_

_23:19 BobbieJean127: is he leaving one?_

_23:20 Bridgeface: idk_

_23:20 Bridgeface: Bobbie...he told me he loved me..._

_23:20 Bridgeface: i thought he was kidding!_

_23:20 BobbieJean127: wow..._

_23:20 BobbieJean127: like LOVE love _

_23:20 BobbieJean127: or like _

_23:20 BobbieJean127: "Hey, just calling to check in, love ya, bye" ??_

_23:20 Bridgeface: like how Kevin loves you love_

_23:20 Bridgeface: at least...i think_

_23:20 BobbieJean127: oi vey and a half!_

_23:21 Bridgeface: it was after the accident..._

_23:21 BobbieJean127: wait, this wasn'tin the voicemail?_

_23:21 BobbieJean127: WHAT HAVE YOU NOT BEEN TELLING ME BRIDGET!_

_23:22 Bridgeface: no it wasnt..._

_23:22 Bridgeface: he didnt leave a voicemail..._

_23:22 Bridgeface: sigh_

_23:22 BobbieJean127: fuck..._

_23:23 BobbieJean127: you love him though, right? _

_23:23 BobbieJean127: I mean...yeah..._

_23:23 Bridgeface: of course!_

_23:23 Bridgeface: but Bobbie you know I'm a walking disater!_

_23:23 Bridgeface: who cant even spell!_

_23:24 Bridgeface: he even kissed me!_

_23:24 Bridgeface: oops_

_23:24 BobbieJean127: WHAT?!_

_23:24 BobbieJean127: AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!_

_23:24 BobbieJean127: ?_

_23:25 Bridgeface: ..._

_23:25 Bridgeface: well, it wasnt intended!_

_23:25 BobbieJean127: I'm sorry, I'm not mad_

_23:25 BobbieJean127: I'm just...worked up _

_23:25 BobbieJean127: and confused_

_23:25 BobbieJean127: aren't we a pair?_

_23:25 Bridgeface: there was mistletoe...and he..gave me a kiss..._

_23:25 Bridgeface: sigh_

_23:25 Bridgeface: that we are_

_23:25 BobbieJean127: wait, it worked?!_

_23:25 BobbieJean127: oops..._

_23:26 Bridgeface: bobbie Jean..._

_23:26 Bridgeface: what did u do_

_23:26 BobbieJean127: If I said nothing what are the odds of you believing me?_

_23:26 Bridgeface: about 0 to none_

_23:27 BobbieJean127: oh..._

_23:27 BobbieJean127: those are not good odds..._

_23:27 BobbieJean127: Can I blame it on Joe?_

_23:27 Bridgeface: no_

_23:27 Bridgeface: unless he did it..._

_23:27 BobbieJean127: well he helped!_

_23:27 Bridgeface: ..._

_23:27 BobbieJean127: Neels and I weren't tall enough _

_23:27 BobbieJean127: shit..._

_23:28 Bridgeface: goes to Neely IM and precieds to go WHAT_

_23:28 Bridgeface: are you saying you were all in on this!_

_23:28 BobbieJean127: ummmmmm _

_23:28 BobbieJean127: no?_

_23:29 BobbieJean127: ..yes..._

_23:29 Bridgeface: groans_

_23:29 Bridgeface: even nick...?_

_23:31 BobbieJean127: no _

_23:31 BobbieJean127: not Nick _

_23:31 Bridgeface: ...so he had no idea_

_23:31 BobbieJean127: none whatsoever _

_23:31 BobbieJean127: Bee, that boy is CLUELESS unless it concerns you _

_23:32 Bridgeface: did seem that way when Miley was around..._

_23:32 Bridgeface: she came by the house last week..._

_23:32 Bridgeface: i think nick might acctually love me_

_23:32 BobbieJean127: Bee, you know he doesn't care about her _

_23:32 BobbieJean127: HE DOES!_

_23:33 Bridgeface: how do u know?!_

_23:33 BobbieJean127: at least I THINK he does _

_23:33 BobbieJean127: well I don't know..._

_23:33 BobbieJean127: but I just think..._

_23:33 BobbieJean127: ok, I'm calling Kevin _

_23:33 Bridgeface: there are pages of his journal..._

_23:33 BobbieJean127: we have to get to the bottom of this, I mean I may have indirectly - wait, YOU READ HIS JOURNAL?_

_23:35 Bridgeface: no.._

_23:35 Bridgeface: miley found crumpled up peices of his journal in his trash_

_23:35 Bridgeface: and gave them to me..._

_23:35 Bridgeface: why? idk_

_23:35 BobbieJean127: whoa..._

_23:35 BobbieJean127: what did they say, if you don't mind me asking _

_23:35 BobbieJean127: actually I don't care if you mind _

_23:35 BobbieJean127: TELL_

_23:36 Bridgeface: ...just stuff_

_23:36 BobbieJean127: like?!_

_23:36 Bridgeface: i...il show you tomorrow_

_23:36 Bridgeface: okay?_

_23:36 BobbieJean127: fine _

_23:36 BobbieJean127: but I'm still calling Kevin _

_23:37 Bridgeface: yeah._

_23:37 BobbieJean127: and I'm gonna ask him to talk to Nick..._

_23:39 Bridgeface: BOBBIE!_

_23:40 BobbieJean127: what?_

_23:40 BobbieJean127: I can't do it..._

_23:40 BobbieJean127: I can't call him, I don't know what to say_

_23:40 Bridgeface: yeah, hes gunan bring up the ring thign_

_23:40 Bridgeface: what if he is proposing?!_

_23:41 BobbieJean127: then I think I might hav indirectly accepted!_

_23:41 Bridgeface: what if hes saying hes willing to give you his virginity!_

_23:41 BobbieJean127: I mean on accident..._

_23:41 Bridgeface: oh god.._

_23:41 Bridgeface: mental image_

_23:41 Bridgeface: eww_

_23:41 BobbieJean127: oh, that would nice..._

_23:41 BobbieJean127: slaps self sorry..._

_23:41 Bridgeface: well do you love him?_

_23:41 BobbieJean127: uh...YEAH!_

_23:42 Bridgeface: then..._

_23:42 Bridgeface: whats the big deal?_

_23:42 BobbieJean127: with sex or marriage?_

_23:42 Bridgeface: marriage_

_23:42 Bridgeface: you know he would wait until your ready to get married_

_23:42 BobbieJean127: it's a HUGE step!_

_23:43 BobbieJean127: I mean...AH! That's basically FOREVER_

_23:43 Bridgeface: lets just stick with the sex thing_

_23:43 BobbieJean127: and what of he gets sick of me?_

_23:43 Bridgeface: i liked that better_

_23:43 BobbieJean127: and the divorce rate is like, what...60 now?_

_23:43 BobbieJean127: I don't want to get divorced!_

_23:43 Bridgeface: ..._

_23:43 BobbieJean127: sorry..._

_23:43 BobbieJean127: got carried away panicking _

_23:43 BobbieJean127: sex_

_23:43 BobbieJean127: that I think I'm ready for _

_23:43 BobbieJean127: insert evil smirk here_

_23:47 Bridgeface: your so weird_

_23:48 Bridgeface: ...nicks calling again_

_23:48 Bridgeface: and joe is arguing with me over neelys im_

_23:48 BobbieJean127: Joe's here?!_

_23:48 BobbieJean127: or she's there?_

_23:49 BobbieJean127: I should keep better tabs on her_

_23:49 BobbieJean127: ANSWER THE PHONE!_

_23:52 Bridgeface: joes at neelys house_

_23:52 Bridgeface: with the boys_

_23:52 Bridgeface: and i guess one of them is staying over_

_23:52 Bridgeface: so you dont have to keep checking up on me TWNTY FOUR SEVEN_

_23:53 BobbieJean127: which one's staying?_

_23:53 BobbieJean127: if it's Nick..._

_23:53 Bridgeface: no_

_23:53 Bridgeface: its kevin..._

_23:53 BobbieJean127: what do you mean no?_

_23:53 BobbieJean127: oh_

_23:53 BobbieJean127: that's...not Nick_

_23:53 Bridgeface: i didnt say it was nick!_

_23:53 Bridgeface: im not READY to see nick!_

_23:54 Bridgeface: i want my older brother figure!_

_23:54 BobbieJean127: and you're getting him! _

_23:54 BobbieJean127: breathe!_

_23:54 BobbieJean127: did Nick leave a voicemail this time?_

_23:54 Bridgeface: no_

_23:55 BobbieJean127: hon, I think he really wants to talk to you_

_23:57 Bridgeface: ill call him tomorrow_

_23:57 Bridgeface: the anesthesia is not worn off fully so ima lay down_

_23:57 Bridgeface: love ya bj_

_23:57 Bridgeface: night_

_23:57 Bridgeface: dont call me more than three times okay?_

_23:58 BobbieJean127: no wait _

_23:58 BobbieJean127: Bee..._

_23:58 BobbieJean127: are you ok?_

_23:58 Bridgeface: im fine_

_23:58 Bridgeface: kevin should be here in like 30 minutes_

_23:58 Bridgeface: dont worry bout it_

_23:58 BobbieJean127: are you gonna be on later?_

_23:59 Bridgeface: yeah, maybe_

_23:59 BobbieJean127: give Kev a hug for me?_

_23:59 Bridgeface: sure_

_23:59 BobbieJean127: if you're awake_

_23:59 BobbieJean127: thanks hon _

_23:59 BobbieJean127: call me if you need anything!_

_23:59 Bridgeface: will do bobaroo!_

_23:59 BobbieJean127: 3_

_23:59 Bridgeface: we are the monkees!_

_23:59 BobbieJean127: feel better_

_23:59 BobbieJean127: and people say we monkey around..._

_00:00 Bridgeface: ._

_00:00 BobbieJean127: sorry, couldn't resist _

_00:00 BobbieJean127: go lie down _

_00:00 BobbieJean127: IM me later_

_00:00 BobbieJean127: I'll be on...I guess_

_00:00 BobbieJean127: nothing else to do _

_00:01 Bridgeface: ok_

_00:01 Bridgeface: night bobbie_

_00:01 BobbieJean127: night Beebee_

_00:02 Bridgeface: Bridgeface has signed off_


	24. Chapter 22 comforting

**The Quirks of Being Me**

Chapter 22

I didn't know why, but I just wanted someone here to hold onto, someone I trusted. I wanted that person to be Nick…but I just couldn't face him. I felt as if this was my entire fault, you know? I should have told Nick how I felt before, when I was scared, but I was scared…if that makes any sense. But then again its my stupidity that caused my adrenaline rush and I got in that fucking accident like the moron I am. I should have told him right then and there, in front of everyone, including Miley, how I felt. I. Love. You. How hard is that?

Harder than I thought…

I waited by the phone incase Kevin didn't come by and called. But I knew he would be here, he was always there when I needed him the most, and I felt horrible for causing so much stress on the boys and the girls, Mr. And Mrs. J. Come on I'm a walking disaster!

I fell asleep at my desk waiting for Kevin, and I don't know when he had arrived, but I knew it was him when I was lifted into strong arms and placed on my bed.

"Mm…Kevin?" I asked wearily. I heard him kick off his shoes and he climbed into the bed with me, pulling me close to him as opened my eyes.

"Hey Bridge…I'm here don't worry." I smiled slightly at that. He always comforted me.

"Kevin…I'm sorry…"

He furrowed his brow. "For what?"

"Everything, the stress, the accident…just everything I've put you and the others through."

"Oh Bee, don't apologize, it wasn't your fault. Stuff happens." He kissed my forhead and I snuggled into his chest as tears fell. And they weren't just my own.

"Kevin?" I heard his heart beat jump, and then slow down, he was crying. "Kevin please don't cry…"

"I can't lose you Bee…" he whispered. "We love you so much hun, you're the closest thing to a sister and best friend I have besides my brothers."

"Oh…Kevin." I sighed into his chest as he wipped my eyes. I let out a small chuckle as he tapped my nose.

"Get some sleep kid…okay?"

"Kevin."

"Hmm."

"Thank you."

"For what."

"Everything." I smiled. "Even the mistletoe…"

"You knew?"

"I found out."

He let out a small laugh. "Well it worked right?"

"Oh yeah." Kevin raise his brow but shook his head as we fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke the next morning feeling a biut out of it, But Kevin made me take my meds and Joe came over after Bobbie Left. It took a while but the boys finally left and I sighed, sitting next my computer and IMed Bobbie.

* * *

_Bridgeface says:_

_hey bobbie_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**yo bee **_

_Bridgeface says:_

_did you take my pants yesterday_

_Bridgeface says:_

_my rainbow stripe ones_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**?**_

_Bridgeface says:_

_nevermind, apparently not_

_Bridgeface says:_

_they are missing again and the only other person here yesterday was Joe and Kevin…oh_

_Bridgeface says:_

_--_

_Bridgeface says:_

_i really hope that what i think happened, didnt happen_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**Joe**_

_Bridgeface says:_

_ill deal with it later though so, how are you_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**I'm sure it was **_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**I'm alright **_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**I'm still not sure about Kevin, you know?**_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**how are you and Nick/.**_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**?**_

_Bridgeface says:_

_Fine.we got past talking.on the phone i mean_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**so?**_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**like? love? **_

_Bridgeface says:_

_wellit was more of a"hey" "Hey." "Yeah.." "Well, uh i gtg pee" click_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**jesus Bee**_

_Bridgeface says:_

_that was HIM!_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**fine, Jesus Nick**_

_Bridgeface says:_

_Nick's praise the lord belt is laying on the guest bed…wtf_

_Bridgeface says:_

_ugh, sighness. _

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**do you think? **_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**was he there last night while you were sleeping?**_

_Bridgeface says:_

_not that i know of_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**(that belt is freaky, if you ever marry him, BURN IT) **_

_Bridgeface says:_

_i meanonly you kevin and joe were (ill put it under you bed haha) here and then you left_

_Bridgeface says:_

_no one else was here but me_

_Bridgeface says:_

_i think_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**huh **_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**that's kinda weird **_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**I would ask kevin, but he STILL hasn't called me!**_

_Bridgeface says:_

_huh_

_Bridgeface says:_

_(sigh)_

_Bridgeface says:_

_brb_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**did he say anything last night?**_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**(I'm sorry to make this about me)**_

_Bridgeface says:_

_(totally fine)_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**mmkay**_

_Bridgeface says:_

_Well, besides the fact that he thinks your second guessing your relationshipand was snappy to joe yesterday, no_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**No, what?!**_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**I'm not second guessing the relationship!**_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**What in the world made him think that?**_

_Bridgeface says:_

_you havnt talk to him muchthats why_

_Bridgeface says:_

_hes scared to talk to you, your scared to talk to HIM_

_Bridgeface says:_

_yaddayadda_

_Bridgeface says:_

_and dont you dare bring me into this_

_Bridgeface says:_

_or nick_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**ok, I'm calling Kevin **_

_Bridgeface says:_

_ok_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**waitmaybe I want to IM him, is he not on or his invisible?**_

_Bridgeface says:_

_hes at the malli think_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**what the fuck is he doing at the mall?**_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**is he with other people?**_

_Bridgeface says:_

_Yeah, Joanne_

_Bridgeface says:_

_and frankie_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**..whoe?**_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**who**_

_Bridgeface says:_

_Joanne_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**who is that?**_

_Bridgeface says:_

_Frankie's little playdate_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**oh ok **_

_Bridgeface says:_

_XD_

_Bridgeface says:_

_so cute_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**wait, even Frankie has a girlfriend now?**_

_Bridgeface says:_

_haha! not girlfriend Bobbie!_

_Bridgeface says:_

_she's younger than him by 6 months_

_Bridgeface says:_

_shes only 7_

_Bridgeface says:_

_not old enough to be dating here_

_Bridgeface says:_

_geeezzz._

_Bridgeface says:_

_have you gotten any sleep at all?_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**not much **_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_I meant to but then I watched Elephant and you know after that how I have to watch Cool Runnings, and then I wasn't tired anymore so I watched The Ballad of Jack and Rose, which creeped me out like always so I watched thunderbirds, but that movie sucked so hard that I had to chase it with High Fidelity so here I amstill awak _

_Bridgeface says:_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**sorry, you didn't need to know that **_

_Bridgeface says:_

_and this is the friends I have to love and hold and scream and run and worry about_

_Bridgeface says:_

_wow_

_Bridgeface says:_

_lol_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**hahasorry **_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**should I call him or not?**_

_Bridgeface says:_

_probably, and if not then text him, it will be easier_

_Bridgeface says:_

_(((im going to go now Bobbie)))_

_Bridgeface says:_

_i have to clean the kitchen, Joe got popcorn everywhere again_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**wait no! **_

_Bridgeface says:_

_ill be back!! PROMISE_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**ok **_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**fine**_

_Bridgeface says:_

_fine!_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**doesn't ask how the popcorn got everywhere**_

_Bridgeface says:_

_haha_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**hurry back? **_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**cause I'm not calling him until you're here**_

_Bridgeface says:_

_of course, as soon as I join a biker gang and travel the seven states of drugs_

_Bridgeface says:_

_maybe ill drive a garbage truck too_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**haha **_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**nice!**_

_Bridgeface says:_

_:P_

_Bridgeface says:_

_i k really. haha_

_Bridgeface says:_

_okay bbl_

_Bridgeface says:_

_love!_

_BobbieJean127 says:_

_**ok**_

_(Bridgeface is now away)_

I never returned due to hearing something on the news. I silently walked back and forth from the office where the computer was and the kitchen, listening to the news about someone being caught for drug selling in the area or something. Not that I care for drug lords or anything, but I needed something to get my mind off of things.

* * *

**(Bobbie)**

I waited for Bee to come back but she didn't and I sighed, that girl was going to be the death of us all. My fingers clicked on my knee as I watched my laptop, waiting…and waiting.

Oh, someone just signed on.

* * *

_NickJ15 has just signed in_

_12:44 BobbieJean127: Nick...what is going one?_

_12:44 NickJ15: ?_

_12:44 BobbieJean127: with you and Bee_

_12:45 BobbieJean127: where you there last night? cause your belt sure was, and I remain unconvinced of it's walking capabilities _

_12:45 BobbieJean127: it may be holy, but I don't think it's THAT holy _

_12:45 NickJ15: o.o_

_12:46 NickJ15: Did you sleep at ALL?_

_12:46 NickJ15: Or are you stalking my belt?_

_12:46 BobbieJean127: do I ever?_

_12:46 NickJ15: Good point_

_12:46 BobbieJean127: Bee told me about it, I'm not stalking your belt! The belt creeps me out!_

_12:46 NickJ15: I like my belt!_

_12:46 BobbieJean127: I know you like it, you can be a creep too sometimes, now stop avoiding the question_

_12:47 NickJ15: I'm not a creep!_

_12:47 NickJ15: Your goldfish is a creep!_

_12:47 BobbieJean127: touche _

_12:47 BobbieJean127: now my question_

_12:47 NickJ15: I wasn't at her house last night_

_12:47 NickJ15: Joe and Kevin were_

_12:47 NickJ15: ask them_

_12:48 BobbieJean127: and your belt just flew there on the wings of the Angel Gabriel?_

_12:48 BobbieJean127: ?_

_12:48 NickJ15: Ark Angel Gabriel_

_12:48 BobbieJean127: seriously, what is wrong with you?_

_12:48 NickJ15: What do you mean..._

_12:48 BobbieJean127: no 15 year old boy knows this shit!_

_12:48 BobbieJean127: or cares about it!_

_12:49 NickJ15: Blame the stupid church!_

_12:49 BobbieJean127: Oh, I do_

_12:49 BobbieJean127: but tell me Nick, how did the belt get therE?_

_12:49 BobbieJean127: that's not a normal occurance_

_12:50 NickJ15: I lost it a while back_

_12:50 BobbieJean127: no you didn't _

_12:50 NickJ15: how do you know?_

_12:50 BobbieJean127: cause you were wearing it three days ago_

_12:51 NickJ15: so_

_12:51 NickJ15: doesnt mean i didnt lose it between then_

_12:52 NickJ15: thats still a while ago_

_12:52 BobbieJean127: well you're lying, because the belt wasn't on Bee's guest bed yesterday _

_12:52 BobbieJean127: and now it is _

_12:52 BobbieJean127: Look, Nicky, you can trust me! I just want to know the truth!_

_12:52 BobbieJean127: I would NEVER do anything to hurt you!_

_12:53 NickJ15: I just didnt want her to be home alone..._

_12:54 NickJ15: look dont tell her Bobbie please_

_12:54 NickJ15: I love her so much...I cant. Lose her again._

_12:55 BobbieJean127: I won't tell her _

_12:55 BobbieJean127: wait...stop, rewind, pause_

_12:55 BobbieJean127: love?_

_12:55 BobbieJean127: like LOVE love _

_12:55 BobbieJean127: ?_

_12:55 NickJ15: yeah..._

_12:55 BobbieJean127: like theway I love Kevin love?!_

_12:55 NickJ15: I...guess?_

_12:55 NickJ15: You love kevin?!_

_12:55 BobbieJean127: yeah... _

_12:55 BobbieJean127: but back on you _

_12:56 BobbieJean127: Nick, you have to tell her!_

_12:56 NickJ15: I did!_

_12:56 BobbieJean127: and?_

_12:56 NickJ15: She just...said it was sweet, but the next morning, she acted like I never said it._

_12:56 BobbieJean127: Nick, honey, she thought you were kidding _

_12:56 BobbieJean127: I think she's scared _

_12:57 NickJ15: She asked if I was kidding...and I said no...but it is Bee...so. I understand how that could be taken as a joke. but I cant live without her, after the accident..._

_12:57 NickJ15: she died Bobbie_

_12:57 BobbieJean127: oh Nick..._

_12:58 NickJ15: if they hadnt have gotten her heartbeat back...I could have lost her forever!!_

_12:58 NickJ15: I CANT LIVE WITH THAT!_

_12:58 BobbieJean127: this is why you need to go to her _

_12:58 BobbieJean127: tell her all of this, and if you can't, just print out this conversation and make her read it _

_12:58 NickJ15: I am not giving her an IM conversation..._

_12:58 NickJ15: hats just creepy_

_12:58 NickJ15: that_

_12:59 BobbieJean127: well you have a history of creepy, not the point _

_12:59 BobbieJean127: just talk to her Nick _

_12:59 NickJ15: HEY! do not_

_12:59 NickJ15: Bobbie i've called, texted, left house voicemails...i even asked Joe if I could go with them to see her, but she doesnt want to see me..._

_13:00 NickJ15: She oesnt answer my phonecal;s..._

_13:00 NickJ15: except for the other day..._

_13:00 NickJ15: i got so scared when she answered her phone._

_13:00 BobbieJean127: Nick, you said ytou had to pee and hung up _

_13:01 NickJ15: it was the first thing that came to my mind_

_13:01 NickJ15: and i did have to pee thank you!_

_13:01 BobbieJean127: well you tell her you'll call her back _

_13:01 BobbieJean127: and then you DO call her back _

_13:01 BobbieJean127: but Nick, I think in your case it would be better if you just went over there _

_13:01 NickJ15: I did_

_13:01 BobbieJean127: when she's NOT sleeping_

_13:02 NickJ15: ..._

_13:02 NickJ15: what if she leaves me outside in the snow!_

_13:02 BobbieJean127: then you call Kevin to come and pick you up?_

_13:02 NickJ15: No_

_13:03 NickJ15: cause he's already told me to give her a little more time _

_13:03 NickJ15: jesus Bobbie I fucked up so bad!_

_13:03 BobbieJean127: well then just prays he doesn't leave you in the snow _

_13:04 NickJ15: With the Miley thing...the iceskating thing, the accident...just...everything_

_13:04 NickJ15: i was so confused before, I knew I was falling for her but i just felt...like perhaps I was just having a stupid crush_

_13:04 NickJ15: but i was so wrong_

_13:04 BobbieJean127: Miley's a good kis _

_13:04 BobbieJean127: kid_

_13:05 BobbieJean127: Nick, I gotta say this, you're driving me crazy. _

_13:05 NickJ15: You drive everyone crazy_

_13:05 NickJ15: fortunantly we all love you_

_13:05 BobbieJean127: this is true _

_13:05 BobbieJean127: but Nick, you're REALLY pissing me off _

_13:05 NickJ15: and your oddball mind_

_13:05 BobbieJean127: you NEED to tell her _

_13:06 NickJ15: FINE!_

_13:06 NickJ15: i'll go now, sheesh_

_13:06 NickJ15: than you_

_13:06 NickJ15: k_

_13:06 BobbieJean127: np_

_13:06 BobbieJean127: good luck kid_

_**(nickJ15 has switched to mobile mode)**_

_13:06 NickJ15: thanks bobbie_

_13:06 BobbieJean127:… :)_


	25. Chapter 23 Admitance

**AN/ sorry for all the mistakes and stuff, this is fun though**

* * *

The Quirks of being me

Chapter 23

21:26 NickJ15: hey

21:26 BobbieJean127: YOU LIVE!

21:26 NickJ15: Yeah. Well, I got back safely.

21:26 NickJ15: after all i am nick jonas

21:26 NickJ15: who would want to jump me in the middle of the night?

21:27 NickJ15: P

21:27 BobbieJean127: :D

21:27 BobbieJean127: so...

21:27 NickJ15: no i havnt told her...

21:27 NickJ15: or talk to her

21:27 BobbieJean127: Nick...

21:27 NickJ15: she refused to let me in and asked for Joe instead.

21:27 NickJ15: what did i do wrong??

21:28 BobbieJean127: nothing...Nicky...

21:28 BobbieJean127: do you want to come over here?

21:29 NickJ15: Would your parents mind?

21:29 NickJ15: or are you at Neelys

21:29 BobbieJean127: I'm at my place

21:29 BobbieJean127: but you're not Kevin...do you're safe

21:29 BobbieJean127: so

21:29 NickJ15: that makes me feel loads better, thanks

21:30 BobbieJean127: haha

21:30 BobbieJean127: will you tell Kevin that I love him though?

21:30 NickJ15: Yeah, sure thing...

21:30 BobbieJean127: thanks kiddo

21:30 NickJ15: HEY! its Kevin

21:31 BobbieJean127: hey

21:31 BobbieJean127: Kev...I love you

21:31 NickJ15: I love you too...is something wrong

21:31 BobbieJean127: no

21:31 BobbieJean127: nothing's wrong

21:31 BobbieJean127: :D

21:31 NickJ15: Are you sure?

21:31 BobbieJean127: I'm just glad that you love me

21:31 BobbieJean127: I'm sre

21:31 BobbieJean127: sure

21:31 BobbieJean127: oh, but I uh...I do have your ring...

21:31 NickJ15: Of course I love you, your amazing

21:31 BobbieJean127: thanks

21:32 BobbieJean127: le blush

21:32 NickJ15: :D

21:32 BobbieJean127: .

21:32 NickJ15: So, you have my ring, which I do realize seeing as I gave it to you and its not on my finger...

21:33 BobbieJean127: obviously...

21:33 BobbieJean127: it's kind of sitting here...

21:33 BobbieJean127: next to my DVDs

21:34 NickJ15: which reminds me, I got a two disk special edition of Sunshine for you. I know you haveit alreay but I noticed you didnt have the special edition, so I thought I'd add that to your collection

21:34 BobbieJean127: you did?

21:34 NickJ15: yeah

21:34 BobbieJean127: thanks...that's really sweet

21:34 BobbieJean127: bites bottom lip

21:34 BobbieJean127: maybe you could come over and we could watch it later?

21:34 BobbieJean127: after my mom and dad crash...

21:35 BobbieJean127: nless you're busy I mrsan

21:35 BobbieJean127: mean

21:35 NickJ15: ar eyou sure thats alright?

21:35 BobbieJean127: it's fine with me

21:35 BobbieJean127: we won't get caught...I don't think

21:35 NickJ15: I don;t wanna be disrespectful in your parents household

21:35 BobbieJean127: We don't have to be

21:36 BobbieJean127: you're a real gentleman Kev, it's sweet

21:37 NickJ15: Thank you...

21:37 BobbieJean127: you're welcome

21:37 BobbieJean127: look, if you don't want to come that's cool

21:37 NickJ15: of course I do!

21:38 NickJ15: anything that means I get to spend time with you is worth doing.

21:38 NickJ15: I love you more than anything Bobbie. Remember that.

21:38 BobbieJean127: thank you Kev, seriously...you're really being sweet right now, it's killing me over here!

21:38 BobbieJean127: can one die of grinning too much?

21:39 BobbieJean127: god, sorry...that makes me sound like such an idiot

21:40 NickJ15: i hope not, cause then I would be dead too

21:40 BobbieJean127: 3

21:40 NickJ15: so...you really love me?

21:40 BobbieJean127: yes

21:40 NickJ15: like love love?

21:40 BobbieJean127: yeah...

21:41 BobbieJean127: I'm sorry to tell you over IM...it's lame and god...I'm such a cad

21:41 BobbieJean127: but I wanted you to know

21:41 BobbieJean127: and I was afraid to call

21:41 NickJ15: why?

21:41 NickJ15: I was worried I did something wrong...

21:41 BobbieJean127: because...I dunno, we left off in an awkward place last time I saw you

21:41 BobbieJean127: no, you didn't...

21:41 BobbieJean127: it was just wiht Bee and everything

21:41 NickJ15: yeah...

21:42 BobbieJean127: but if it's anything to you, I haven't really been thinking about anything else

21:42 NickJ15: goodness Bobbie, she's not doing good...

21:42 BobbieJean127: I kno

21:42 BobbieJean127: it's Nick...

21:42 NickJ15: hes not doing good either

21:42 BobbieJean127: not that I'm blaming your brother

21:42 BobbieJean127: Bee needs to let him in

21:43 NickJ15: he wont stop blaming himself for the accident. He blames himself for her needing surgery, taking meds, he thinks she wouldhave been better off if she never met any of us.

21:43 NickJ15: that way she would be happy...

21:43 BobbieJean127: that's not true

21:44 NickJ15: we took him to the doctor today...hes been neglecting his body...

21:44 NickJ15: and

21:44 BobbieJean127: oh god

21:44 NickJ15: I noticed Bridge hasnt been taking her meds

21:44 BobbieJean127: Kevin, is he alright?

21:44 BobbieJean127: WHAT?!

21:44 BobbieJean127: SHE LIED TO ME?!

21:44 NickJ15: i caught her this morning

21:45 NickJ15: she pretended to swallow them and when i followed her to her bedroom i caught her spitting them out the window

21:45 BobbieJean127: mother fuck...

21:45 BobbieJean127: Kevin, I'm scared...

21:45 NickJ15: me too, sweetie

21:45 NickJ15: we're losing them...

21:45 BobbieJean127: no

21:45 BobbieJean127: that's not gonna happen

21:45 NickJ15: what if it does?

21:46 BobbieJean127: we won't let it Kev

21:46 BobbieJean127: listen, you deal with Bee, let me handle Nick

21:46 BobbieJean127: a trade might do us some good

21:46 NickJ15: im failing at being the brother here.

21:46 BobbieJean127: no babe, that's not true

21:46 BobbieJean127: you're a great brother!

21:46 NickJ15: Bridge means alot to me, to us.

21:46 NickJ15: Thanks...

21:46 NickJ15: at least someone does

21:46 BobbieJean127: oh Kev

21:47 BobbieJean127: she means a lot to me too

21:47 NickJ15: What are we gunna do?

21:47 NickJ15: Bridgets birthday is in a week

21:47 BobbieJean127: hmmm

21:47 BobbieJean127: we have to get them made up for that

21:48 BobbieJean127: don't we...

21:48 NickJ15: if she would leave the house...

21:48 NickJ15: her dad came home this afternoon but i dunno how long hes back for

21:48 NickJ15: im almost done fixing her car...

21:49 NickJ15: i just dont think i trust her to drive again

21:49 BobbieJean127: you're amazing Kev

21:49 BobbieJean127: do you think you could get her over here?

21:49 BobbieJean127: cause if we brought her here...and didn't tell Nick...

21:49 NickJ15: ...

21:49 NickJ15: yeah

21:49 BobbieJean127: cause I told Nick that he can come over tonight

21:50 BobbieJean127: and if we got them in the same place they'd have to talk, right?

21:50 NickJ15: okay, well ill meet you in an hour, ill have joe drive Nick over and ill go get bee

21:50 NickJ15: god i hope so

21:51 BobbieJean127: ok

21:51 BobbieJean127: I love you

21:51 BobbieJean127: I know I already said that

21:51 BobbieJean127: but I wanted to say it again

21:52 NickJ15: i love you too

21:52 BobbieJean127: thank you

21:52 NickJ15: for what?

21:52 BobbieJean127: for loving me...

21:52 BobbieJean127: it feels good

21:53 NickJ15: im just glad im the lucky one who got to love you

21:53 NickJ15: if i saw you with anyone else. i dont think i would be able to live

21:53 BobbieJean127: well you don't have to worry about that

21:53 BobbieJean127: 3

21:53 BobbieJean127: S2

21:54 NickJ15: s2?

21:54 BobbieJean127: look at it closer hon

21:54 BobbieJean127: the S needs to be capitalized

21:54 NickJ15: OH!

21:54 NickJ15: haha

21:54 NickJ15: its a heart

21:54 BobbieJean127: yup

21:54 NickJ15:

21:54 BobbieJean127: mine, to be exact

21:54 NickJ15: S2

21:54 NickJ15: mine looks odd

21:55 BobbieJean127: I know

21:55 BobbieJean127: I guess you just have a funny heart

21:55 NickJ15: yeah but its in your hands

21:55 NickJ15: so im glad

21:55 NickJ15: okay nicks on his way ill go get bee. okay?

21:55 NickJ15: i love you.

21:55 BobbieJean127: Oh hey Kevin

21:56 NickJ15: yah

21:56 BobbieJean127: before you go...

21:56 BobbieJean127: what do you want me to do with your ring?

21:56 NickJ15: wear it

21:56 NickJ15: its kinda a promise

21:56 NickJ15: that im yours and only yours

21:57 BobbieJean127: shivers seriously up and down my spine right now

21:57 BobbieJean127: I love you

21:57 BobbieJean127: is it ok if I tie yarn around the band so that it fits?

21:57 NickJ15: yeah

21:57 BobbieJean127: thanks

21:58 NickJ15: i love you too btw

21:58 NickJ15:

21:58 BobbieJean127: :D

21:58 NickJ15: okay joe just pulled out with nick. i think

21:58 BobbieJean127: ok

21:58 NickJ15: okay see you soon

21:58 NickJ15: 333

21:59 BobbieJean127: by hon

22:00 NickJ15:

22:00 NickJ15: nickj15 has signed off


	26. Chapter 24 Stalker?

20:51 BobbieJean127: not here

**The Quirks of Being Me**

_Ch. 24_

* * *

"**Hey Kevin have you seen Neely?"**

"**No."**

"**Have you heard from her?"**

"**Uh, no, I'm not your girlfriends keeper."**

**Joe rolled is eyes. "Not my girlfriend…we're taking time with that."**

"**Whatever, have you tried calling her?"**

"**Yeah I just IMed Bobbie asking is she has or not but I haven't got a response, oh never mind."**

* * *

_20:51 BobbieJean127: not here..._

_20:51 Auto-response sent to BobbieJean127: monkeys escaped the zoo and are holding my banana hostage. Excuse me while i save the world of produce from evil primates._

_20:51 NoFroJoBro8000: huh_

_20:51 BobbieJean127: I think she's with Joe _

_20:51 NoFroJoBro8000: this is joe_

_20:52 NoFroJoBro8000: so shes obviously not with me_

_20:52 NoFroJoBro8000: like, duh_

_20:52 BobbieJean127: oh, whoa!_

_20:52 BobbieJean127: sorry_

_20:52 BobbieJean127: wait...she's not with you?_

_20:52 NoFroJoBro8000: no_

_20:52 BobbieJean127: is she with Bee?_

_20:52 NoFroJoBro8000: I called but she wasnt home_

_20:52 NoFroJoBro8000: i hope not_

_20:53 NoFroJoBro8000: cause i was hoping she knew where Bee was_

_20:53 NoFroJoBro8000: her dad called asking for her_

_20:53 BobbieJean127: wait, Bee's not home?_

_20:53 BobbieJean127: oh god_

_20:53 BobbieJean127: where's Kevin?_

_20:53 NoFroJoBro8000: In the kitchen_

_20:53 BobbieJean127: ask him what to do..._

_20:54 NoFroJoBro8000: geez im not your slave! gosh!_

_20:54 BobbieJean127: fuck you Joe, this is serious!_

_20:54 BobbieJean127: if it's about Bee then Kevin's obviously the best person to ask _

_20:54 NoFroJoBro8000: Hold on someone's calling me_

_20:55 NoFroJoBro8000: wait...why are you calling me?_

_20:55 BobbieJean127: I'm not_

_20:55 NoFroJoBro8000: ..._

_20:56 NoFroJoBro8000: Bobbie are your parents home?_

_20:56 BobbieJean127: no, why?_

* * *

**Joe looked away from the computer for a moment and then back to his phone. Missed call. Bobbie. Well if it wasn't her…**

"**Hey Kevin!"**

"**What?" Kevin peeked into the living room where Joe was on Kevin's laptop. "I was eating the rest of my pizza!"**

**"Bobbie's home alone, and her cell randomly called me, but she said she wasn't calling me…"**

"**Wait. What?"**

"**I dunno." Joe shrugged, a semi worried and nervous look on his face.**

"**Move over, Joe, let me talk to her." Joe moved as Kevin sat down and responded to his girlfriend.**

* * *

_20:56 NoFroJoBro8000: Sweetie its Kevin, did you just call Joes phone?_

_20:56 BobbieJean127: no_

_20:56 BobbieJean127: Kevin, I'm scared _

_20:56 BobbieJean127: something's wrong, I can feel it_

_20:56 NoFroJoBro8000: Okay where are you in the house_

_20:57 NoFroJoBro8000: bobbie please tell me!_

_20:57 BobbieJean127: my room _

_20:57 BobbieJean127: sorry_

_20:57 BobbieJean127: I'm here_

_20:57 BobbieJean127: are you freaking out on me?_

_20:57 NoFroJoBro8000: lock the door, baracade it ,im coming right over._

_20:57 BobbieJean127: ok_

_20:57 NoFroJoBro8000: of course im not! im just being responsibly panicy_

_20:57 BobbieJean127: ok _

_20:57 BobbieJean127: got it_

_20:57 BobbieJean127: __**panicking**_

_20:58 BobbieJean127: I love you_

_20:58 NoFroJoBro8000: this is the love of my life on the line here so id appreciate you locking yourself in your room till i get there_

_20:58 BobbieJean127: I will Kevin, I will _

_20:58 NoFroJoBro8000: and use the baseball bat under your bed i put there for you last night if u have too_

_20:58 BobbieJean127: don't get hurt, ok?_

_20:58 NoFroJoBro8000: i love you too bobbie jean_

_20:58 BobbieJean127: I will..._

_20:58 BobbieJean127: thanks for leaving that..._

_20:59 NoFroJoBro8000: of course, i was just...worried._

_20:59 NoFroJoBro8000: ill be right over_

_20:59 BobbieJean127: and I thougt you were being stupif_

_20:59 BobbieJean127: ok_

_20:59 BobbieJean127: see you soon?_

_20:59 NoFroJoBro8000: yes_

_20:59 BobbieJean127: S2_

_20:59 NoFroJoBro8000: _

_20:59 NoFroJoBro8000: S2_

_20:59 BobbieJean127: god Kev, I'm scared..._

"**Joe, stay here in case Nick comes back, or if Bee shows up, and please stay on with Bobbie, call me if something happens okay?"**

"**Got it. Be careful Kevin."**

_21:01 NoFroJoBro8000: Kevin's on his way right now_

_21:01 BobbieJean127: thank god_

_21:01 BobbieJean127: I feel so lame_

_21:01 NoFroJoBro8000: Bobbie theres something really wrong_

_21:02 BobbieJean127: I'm getting that _

_21:02 BobbieJean127: I'm freaked_

_21:02 NoFroJoBro8000: Nicks been missing since last night, and he hasnt come home, neely isnt answering her phone, and Bee is missing_

_21:02 BobbieJean127: wait, NICK'S MISSING?!_

_21:02 NoFroJoBro8000: we think he snuck out last night_

_21:02 NoFroJoBro8000: but whereever he went, he never came back_

_21:03 BobbieJean127: maybe he and Bee are together?_

_21:03 NoFroJoBro8000: I hope so..._

_21:03 NoFroJoBro8000: it would be about fucking time!_

_21:03 BobbieJean127: but what about Neely?_

_21:03 BobbieJean127: and who the fuck called you from my house?_

_21:04 NoFroJoBro8000: i dunno but just dont leave your room got it missy?_

_21:04 NoFroJoBro8000: i dont want you disappearing too_

_21:05 BobbieJean127: I'm not leaving _

_21:05 NoFroJoBro8000: who would i have to irritate_

_21:05 BobbieJean127: are you trying to make me laugh?_

_21:05 NoFroJoBro8000: ive tried_

_21:05 NoFroJoBro8000: and im still trying_

_21:05 BobbieJean127: it's sort of working_

_21:05 NoFroJoBro8000: feel free to mock my stupidity if it helps_

_21:05 BobbieJean127: I'm just worried about Bee and Nick and Neels...and kinda of Kevin _

_21:06 BobbieJean127: because if there IS someone here...what if they hurt him?_

_21:06 BobbieJean127: I think I'd die..._

_21:06 NoFroJoBro8000: Kevin brought dad's pellet gun_

_21:06 NoFroJoBro8000: will you stop saying that!_

_21:06 NoFroJoBro8000: nothing gunna happen top my brothers or bee, or neels or you got it!_

_21:06 NoFroJoBro8000: to_

_21:06 BobbieJean127: I'm trying to get it_

_21:06 BobbieJean127: what the hell is a pellet gun?_

_21:07 NoFroJoBro8000: like i know_

_21:07 NoFroJoBro8000: all i know is when they hit you they flippin hurt_

_21:07 BobbieJean127: that makes me feel alittle better _

_21:07 BobbieJean127: does Nick have enough insulin to last him for awhile?_

_21:08 NoFroJoBro8000: shit, i didnt think of that_

_21:08 BobbieJean127: god, I didn't mean to make you freak_

_21:08 NoFroJoBro8000: his omni pod may last him once _

_21:08 NoFroJoBro8000: but what if he already used it?_

_21:08 NoFroJoBro8000: what if he has another shut down!_

_21:08 NoFroJoBro8000: im a failure!!_

_21:08 BobbieJean127: oh my god_

_21:08 BobbieJean127: Joe you're not a failure_

_21:08 BobbieJean127: breathe _

_21:08 BobbieJean127: shit_

_21:09 BobbieJean127: I CAN'T CALM YOU DOWN IF I'M PANICKING TOO!_

_21:09 NoFroJoBro8000: YOU STARTED IT!_

_21:09 NoFroJoBro8000: sorry.._

_21:09 BobbieJean127: I DIDN'T MEAN TO!_

_21:09 BobbieJean127: god, I'm sorry too..._

_21:09 BobbieJean127: are you home alone?_

_21:09 NoFroJoBro8000: ...im with Frankie_

_21:09 NoFroJoBro8000: mom and dad went out looking for bee about an hour ago_

_21:10 NoFroJoBro8000: oh god brb i need ice-cream and a bathroom before I panic to much more_

_21:10 NoFroJoBro8000: please. stay online!!_

_21:10 BobbieJean127: ok _

_21:10 BobbieJean127: I'm not going anywhere_

_21:11 BobbieJean127: Joe, get Frankie and keep him with you_

_21:23 BobbieJean127: is he with you?_

_21:24 NoFroJoBro8000: who_

_21:24 BobbieJean127: FRANKIE!_

_21:24 NoFroJoBro8000: OH!_

_21:24 NoFroJoBro8000: right_

_21:24 NoFroJoBro8000: yeah_

_21:24 NoFroJoBro8000: sorry_

_21:24 BobbieJean127: good_

_21:24 NoFroJoBro8000: spacing_

_21:24 BobbieJean127: he's not scard is he?_

_21:24 NoFroJoBro8000: he's playing his psp_

_21:24 BobbieJean127: good _

_21:24 BobbieJean127: Jesus christ..._

_21:24 BobbieJean127: I think I heard something _

_21:26 BobbieJean127: JOE ARE YOU STILL THERE?_

_21:26 NoFroJoBro8000: yeah im here!!_

_21:26 NoFroJoBro8000: your panicing isnt helping me!!_

_21:27 BobbieJean127: sorry _

_21:27 BobbieJean127: ok, I'm sorry, I need to panic_

_21:27 BobbieJean127: holding it in is worse_

_21:27 BobbieJean127: A LOT WORSE_

_21:28 NoFroJoBro8000: i can tell..._

_21:28 BobbieJean127: god, I've had scares like this before _

_21:28 BobbieJean127: but I was never like this _

_21:28 BobbieJean127: I mean there have been "people" in my house at odd hours loads of times _

_21:28 BobbieJean127: ok, three... but I was never this scared...I'm afraid that something's gonna happen to him Joe..._

_21:29 NoFroJoBro8000: to KEvin?_

_21:30 BobbieJean127: YES!_

_21:30 NoFroJoBro8000: he has a gun come on!_

_21:30 BobbieJean127: god, I just...Ilove him so much_

_21:30 NoFroJoBro8000: so ive heard..._

_21:30 BobbieJean127: WHAT IF WHOEVER'S HERE HAS A GUN TO?!_

_21:30 NoFroJoBro8000: then you would probably be dead already_

_21:31 BobbieJean127: you're right _

_21:31 BobbieJean127: ok _

_21:31 BobbieJean127: breathing again _

_21:31 NoFroJoBro8000: (kevin breaks down door)_

_21:31 BobbieJean127: thank you _

_21:31 NoFroJoBro8000: yeah_

_21:31 NoFroJoBro8000: np_

_21:31 BobbieJean127: OH GOD JOE I KNOW I HEARD SOMETHING!_

_21:31 NoFroJoBro8000: shit Bobbie Jean CALM!_

_21:31 NoFroJoBro8000: di you have the bat?_

_21:31 BobbieJean127: YES!_

_21:31 NoFroJoBro8000: did you baracade the door?_

_21:31 BobbieJean127: YES!_

_21:31 BobbieJean127: sorry about the caps_

_21:31 NoFroJoBro8000: did you stash bananas and watermelon!!_

_21:32 BobbieJean127: what? no..._

_21:32 NoFroJoBro8000: so you have no food?!_

_21:32 NoFroJoBro8000: no nutrition!_

_21:32 NoFroJoBro8000: WHAT IF YOU DIE!!_

_21:32 BobbieJean127: NOT HELPING_

_21:32 NoFroJoBro8000: sorry!_

_21:32 BobbieJean127: it's ok _

_21:32 NoFroJoBro8000: my cell is ringing again_

_21:33 NoFroJoBro8000: oh god its Kevin_

_21:33 NoFroJoBro8000: i hope hes alright_

* * *

"**Bobbie?" Kevin walked through the door he just kicked down and held the pellet gun in his hands steadily, though he was shaking. "Hello?"**

**A small groaning came from the door to the basement and Kevin hesitantly turned towards the basement door where he opened it with one hand and turned the light on. What he saw on the stairs shocked him and he dropped the gun grabbing his cell and dialing Joe's number.**

"**Joe?"**

"**Huh?"**

"**Tell Bobbie to come downstairs, I found out who called your phone."**

"**Well, who was it?"**

"**It was nick, get the insulin ready, I'm bringing him home."**


	27. Chapter 25 finding Bee

**QUIRKS**

_Chapter 25_

* * *

I don't remember being here.

I opened my eyes to find myself in the middle of the old church playground.

Well that's awkward.

I slowly pulled myself up from the laying position in the snowy grass, and shivered. It was cold out as usual, thank god for my thick clothes. I turned my phone on after pulling it from my back pocket and saw there were 34 missed calls and 17 voicemails. Well that's not good.

I dialed the last number that called me, not looking at the screen for I was too tired to care.

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Bee? Oh god, where are you!!"

"Nicky?"

"Yeah…please Bridget tell me where you are so I can come and get you."

"The old church playgrounds."

"Be right there, don't move, please."

He was worried. Oh god, I cant believe how much I missed Nick's voice.

* * *

_(Bobbie & Kevin's IM)_

**18:05 No6Munkis: Hey**

**18:05 BobbieJean127: hey **

**18:05 No6Munkis: How long are you online sweetie**

**18:06 BobbieJean127: no idea **

**18:06 BobbieJean127: you?**

**18:07 No6Munkis: like 15 more minutes**

**18:07 BobbieJean127: oh, cool **

**18:07 BobbieJean127: what's up/**

**18:07 BobbieJean127: ?**

**18:08 No6Munkis: Nothing. You?**

**18:08 BobbieJean127: I dunno **

**18:08 BobbieJean127: wishing I were somewhere else I guess?**

**18:08 No6Munkis: Like where?**

**18:09 BobbieJean127: with you **

**18:10 No6Munkis: Me too, I wanna watch Brick again**

**18:11 BobbieJean127: haha **

**18:11 BobbieJean127: well come over here and watch it **

**18:11 BobbieJean127: ;)**

**18:12 No6Munkis: i just dropped you off an hour ago**

**18:13 BobbieJean127: I miss you!**

**18:13 BobbieJean127: ((:D)**

**18:13 BobbieJean127: sorry...**

**18:14 No6Munkis: i miss you too S2**

**18:14 BobbieJean127: S2**

**18:14 BobbieJean127: how are the boys?**

**18:14 No6Munkis: alright, nicks on the "looking for bee" crew**

**18:15 BobbieJean127: any yield so far?**

**18:15 No6Munkis: No.**

**18:16 BobbieJean127: fuck**

**18:21 BobbieJean127: ok, so now you've got me watching Brick...**

**18:21 BobbieJean127: that's how much I love you **

**18:22 No6Munkis: aww!**

**18:22 No6Munkis: i love you too sweetie**

**18:22 BobbieJean127: thanks **

**18:22 No6Munkis: Phones vibrating hold on**

**18:22 BobbieJean127: oh, ok**

**18:24 No6Munkis: i gtg love, Bee called nick**

**18:24 No6Munkis: hes going to get her with Joe and mom and dad**

**18:24 No6Munkis: well and frankie**

**18:25 No6Munkis: I love you!**

**18:25 BobbieJean127: wait, what?**

**18:25 No6Munkis: yeah**

**18:25 BobbieJean127: let me know how it goes?**

**18:25 No6Munkis: ill call you when I see her**

**18:25 No6Munkis: will do**

**18:25 No6Munkis: 333**

**18:25 BobbieJean127: thanks hon**

* * *

**(No ones POV)**

Bee watched Joe's car pull into the church parkinglot, and she knew she was in trouble when Joe didn't get out and Nick came bounding out of the vehicle and ran to her. She accepted his hug as he embraced her tightly.

"Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me!" He was crying.

"Nick…"

"I don't want to lose you okay?"

"Nick…"

"And you have everyone worried and …"

"NICK!"

He stopped and stared into her eyes. She could see his tears and it broke her heart. She hated worrying him and she already felt like shit for all that's happened. But he blamed himself as well. Denial, people, denial.

"I'm sorry…okay?" She sighed. "I'm sorry."

They walked to the car in silence now. No one was touching, or looking at each other as they opened the car doors and got in. This was all so…awkward. The drive started out silent and then broke out into emotional meltdowns.

"How's everyone?"

"What do you think?" Joe snapped. "We're all fine and dandy, we weren;t worried for your life or anything."

Sarcasm.

"Joe…"

"Save it, I don't want your apology I just want you to stay where people can take care of you until we know your healed and better. I'm surprised you didn't catch pneumonia!"

"He's right, you could have froze to death." Nick began to wipe his tears away.

"Nick, Joe…I'm sorry. Really I went for a walk…and I got tired, and I fell asleep I guess."

"You don't remember falling asleep?"

She shook her head.

"Well at least your alive."

* * *

**(Kevin's POV)**

I was waiting outside of Bridge's house when Joe pulled in. I sighed in relief as I saw Bridget exit the passenger door and ran up to me. My arms encircled her small frame and I couldn't have been more happy to see her alive. Even through all that's happened…If she never came back or was found, I would have had heartbreak. She is the closest thing to a sister I have, and I love her so much. Our family.

"Oh Bee." I sighed into her hair as Nick and Joe came up to us. "Don't worry us like that."

"I'm sorry."

"Go inside, I'm stopping by tomorrow okay?"

"Um…can, you bring Nick?"

Nick looked up as she spoke softly, apparently she wasn't quiet enough because he looked at me as I looked at him and gave a small smile. "Of course."

"Thank you." She stepped back and was about to turn around but Joe stopped her and hugged her tightly sideways. I don't remember when the last time I saw Joe really cry, but when we got home that night, I thought his tears would flood the house.


	28. Chapter 26 Flight of the Jonas

**The Quirks of being me**

Chapter...oh I lost count already...just guess.

* * *

**(Bee's POV)**

I took a deep breath as I entered my living room three days later. Everyone seemed a bit back to normal...ya know? I was really glad no one got to "questionizing" or I may have broken down again. I really am beggining to feel like we're getting closer, the lot and I. We've been talking more, and played a few board games last night.

_Ring ring._

"Hello?"

_"Hey Bee, we have that Ellen show tomorrow, and we're taking you with."_

"Oh...k..." I guess I couldnt say no to an adventure right now.

_"Okay see you at 6 in the mo or naaaaaaan."_

"Joe."

_"Huh?"_

"You...are a freak. Go get laid."

_"Right..."_ Haha, that made me laugh.

"So...see you later." I laughed and we hung up. Well what an adventure this shall be.

* * *

--

_Session Start (BobbieJean127): Wed 16 23:11:34 _

_23:12 NoFroJoBro8000: FIG NEWTON!_

_23:12 BobbieJean127: wow Joe, that's mature _

_23:12 BobbieJean127: what about Fig Newtons?_

_23:12 NoFroJoBro8000: im eating three in a half and apple juice_

_23:13 NoFroJoBro8000: yes that was very mature!_

_23:13 NoFroJoBro8000: at least i eat fig newtons!_

_23:13 NoFroJoBro8000: at least im healthy!_

_23:13 BobbieJean127: haha_

_23:13 BobbieJean127: yeahright _

_23:13 BobbieJean127: you eat three fig newtons then a gallon of Hagen Daas_

_23:13 NoFroJoBro8000: hey, icecream is very healthy_

_23:13 NoFroJoBro8000: there is milk in it_

_23:14 NoFroJoBro8000: its good for your bones!_

_23:14 BobbieJean127: Wow Joe_

_23:14 BobbieJean127: so, how are you and Neels?_

_23:15 NoFroJoBro8000: good_

_23:15 NoFroJoBro8000: what do you mean_

_23:15 BobbieJean127: I mean like is it getting any closer to a steady relationship?_

_23:17 NoFroJoBro8000: i dunno_

_23:17 NoFroJoBro8000: neely will let me know when she's ready for it_

_23:17 NoFroJoBro8000: im not pushing it woman stop breathing my airspace!_

_23:18 BobbieJean127: sorry_

_23:18 BobbieJean127: I'm nosy_

_23:18 BobbieJean127: I have no IDEA why Kevin can stand me _

_23:19 NoFroJoBro8000: because he's odd_

_23:19 NoFroJoBro8000: and your odd_

_23:19 NoFroJoBro8000: and you pair like two shoes in a box_

_23:20 BobbieJean127: haha_

_23:20 BobbieJean127: but we've got mistmatched socks_

_23:20 BobbieJean127: ;D_

_23:21 NoFroJoBro8000: really!_

_23:21 NoFroJoBro8000: i wanna be the rainbow one!_

_23:21 NoFroJoBro8000: i wanna match with my rainbow pants_

_23:21 BobbieJean127: Bee's rainbow pants?_

_23:21 NoFroJoBro8000: ..._

_23:21 NoFroJoBro8000: no_

_23:22 NoFroJoBro8000: okay fine_

_23:22 NoFroJoBro8000: yes_

_23:22 BobbieJean127: HA! _

_23:22 BobbieJean127: OWNED!_

_23:22 NoFroJoBro8000: but i borrowed them fair and square!_

_23:22 NoFroJoBro8000: she WILL get them back_

_23:23 BobbieJean127: haha alright_

_23:23 BobbieJean127: what are you up to?_

_23:23 BobbieJean127: besides eating fig newtons..._

_23:26 NoFroJoBro8000: im reading something bridge sent me_

_23:26 NoFroJoBro8000: you?_

_23:27 BobbieJean127: what did she send you?_

_23:27 BobbieJean127: I'm just...hanging about, writing_

_23:27 NoFroJoBro8000: she sent me something that someone wrote online_

_23:27 NoFroJoBro8000: its rather interesting..._

_23:27 NoFroJoBro8000: i guess_

_23:27 BobbieJean127: oh yeah?_

_23:28 BobbieJean127: care to elaborate?_

_23:28 NoFroJoBro8000: not really_

_23:28 BobbieJean127: fine then _

_23:28 NoFroJoBro8000: what r u writing_

_23:28 BobbieJean127: a short story _

_23:28 NoFroJoBro8000: care to elaborate?_

_23:28 BobbieJean127: not really_

_23:28 BobbieJean127: HA!_

_23:28 NoFroJoBro8000: fine!_

_23:28 NoFroJoBro8000: be that way!_

_23:28 NoFroJoBro8000: POOPY HEAD!_

_23:28 BobbieJean127: I will be!_

_23:28 BobbieJean127: ding bat_

_23:29 NoFroJoBro8000: wall ornament_

_23:29 NoFroJoBro8000: P_

_23:29 NoFroJoBro8000: OH!, i just got slapped!_

_23:29 BobbieJean127: literally or metaphorically?_

_23:30 NoFroJoBro8000: in the story thing im reading_

_23:30 BobbieJean127: are you reading a story about yourself?_

_23:30 NoFroJoBro8000: no but im in it_

_23:30 BobbieJean127: who slapped you?_

_23:30 NoFroJoBro8000: Kevin_

_23:31 BobbieJean127: why?_

_23:32 NoFroJoBro8000: okay so in this thing, i am supposedly drunk and Kevin slapps me cause im rambling on about some stupid ex girlfriend or someting_

_23:32 NoFroJoBro8000: and i i was tring to peel a pear_

_23:32 BobbieJean127: oh no..._

_23:34 BobbieJean127: Ok, so the question ytou knew was coming, and I'll make it quick _

_23:34 BobbieJean127: Iskevinabout?_

_23:35 NoFroJoBro8000: iskevin ab out?_

_23:35 NoFroJoBro8000: is that some strange foreign name?_

_23:35 BobbieJean127: haha niec _

_23:35 BobbieJean127: Is Kevin About?_

_23:35 NoFroJoBro8000: yeah_

_23:35 NoFroJoBro8000: he;s asleep_

_23:35 BobbieJean127: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

_23:35 NoFroJoBro8000: we have an interview in the moring_

_23:35 BobbieJean127: oh really?_

_23:35 BobbieJean127: where? I want to tune in!_

_23:35 NoFroJoBro8000: dad justtold us at dinner_

_23:35 NoFroJoBro8000: on Ellen_

_23:36 BobbieJean127: nice!_

_23:36 NoFroJoBro8000: in the morning at like sometime idk_

_23:36 BobbieJean127: I love her, she's seriously my favorite _

_23:36 NoFroJoBro8000: we have to fly out_

_23:36 BobbieJean127: I figured _

_23:36 BobbieJean127: how long are you gone?_

_23:36 NoFroJoBro8000: two days_

_23:36 BobbieJean127: ANGST_

_23:36 NoFroJoBro8000: why?_

_23:36 NoFroJoBro8000: we're dragging you along_

_23:36 BobbieJean127: I'll miss you guys!_

_23:36 BobbieJean127: what?!_

_23:36 NoFroJoBro8000: yeah_

_23:37 BobbieJean127: really?!_

_23:37 NoFroJoBro8000: okay so heres how that happened_

_23:38 NoFroJoBro8000: Dad told us, Kevin didnt wanna go, neither of us did_

_23:38 BobbieJean127: BUT IT'S ELLEN!_

_23:38 NoFroJoBro8000: because kevins afraid bee will get hurt_

_23:38 NoFroJoBro8000: so was i _

_23:38 NoFroJoBro8000: and nick_

_23:38 BobbieJean127: oh...well that's a good point_

_23:38 NoFroJoBro8000: and then dad said we should bring Bee_

_23:38 BobbieJean127: (I'm so stupid)_

_23:38 NoFroJoBro8000: but Kevin didnt wanna leave you here_

_23:38 NoFroJoBro8000: and i didnt wanna leave neels_

_23:38 BobbieJean127: aww...that's sweet..._

_23:38 NoFroJoBro8000: But Neely hasnt called back_

_23:39 NoFroJoBro8000: and we leave early_

_23:39 NoFroJoBro8000: so we would be picking u up after bee_

_23:39 NoFroJoBro8000: and head to the airport_

_23:39 BobbieJean127: I'll start spamming Neel's with calls and emails if you want..._

_23:39 NoFroJoBro8000: get ahold of neels to see if shes able to go_

_23:39 NoFroJoBro8000: PLEASE DO!_

_23:39 BobbieJean127: ok _

_23:40 BobbieJean127: starts spamming_

_23:40 NoFroJoBro8000: yeah_

_23:40 NoFroJoBro8000: hey we'll see u in the morning, pack!_

_23:40 NoFroJoBro8000: i need sleep_

_23:40 BobbieJean127: uh...what shoudl I pack?_

_23:40 NoFroJoBro8000: nicks comlaining im to loud_

_23:40 BobbieJean127: I've never been to uh...wherever we're going_

_23:40 BobbieJean127: the kid owns earplugs..._

_23:41 NoFroJoBro8000: yeah_

_23:41 NoFroJoBro8000: thats what boggles me_

_23:41 BobbieJean127: haha_

_23:41 NoFroJoBro8000: anywhoness_

_23:41 BobbieJean127: so...what I should pack..._

_23:41 NoFroJoBro8000: um bring pants, and some warms cloths_

_23:41 NoFroJoBro8000: ur movies_

_23:41 NoFroJoBro8000: ur laptop_

_23:41 BobbieJean127: haha, all of my movies?_

_23:41 NoFroJoBro8000: no_

_23:41 BobbieJean127: or just the ones you like?_

_23:41 NoFroJoBro8000: i dont want the plane to crash_

_23:41 BobbieJean127: ha...funny_

_23:42 NoFroJoBro8000: P_

_23:42 NoFroJoBro8000: nah, just bring the ones we all watch_

_23:42 NoFroJoBro8000: i d want u to lose your face_

_23:42 NoFroJoBro8000: (nvm)_

_23:42 BobbieJean127: haha_

_23:42 BobbieJean127: ok, so don't bring the ones that scare you and Nick?_

_23:42 NoFroJoBro8000: okay well i gtg, my fignewtons are calling before bed_

_23:42 NoFroJoBro8000: shut!_

_23:42 BobbieJean127: haha, ok..._

_23:42 NoFroJoBro8000: i d not get scared!_

_23:42 NoFroJoBro8000: ugh!_

_23:42 BobbieJean127: when Kevin wakes up, tell him he's a sweetheart?_

_23:43 NoFroJoBro8000: PPPPPPPp_

_23:43 NoFroJoBro8000: yeah yeah_

_23:43 NoFroJoBro8000: mushy ppl_

_23:43 BobbieJean127: (you do so get scared but I'll willing to drop it)_

_23:43 BobbieJean127: yo know it_

_23:43 BobbieJean127: you_

_23:43 BobbieJean127: :D_

_23:43 NoFroJoBro8000: (shut up)_

_23:43 NoFroJoBro8000: night bob_

_23:43 BobbieJean127: night fraidy cat_

_23:43 NoFroJoBro8000: --_

_23:43 NoFroJoBro8000: night_

_23:43 BobbieJean127: night Joey_

_Session Close (BobbieJean127): Wed 16 23:44:29_

* * *

**(Joe's POV)**

Well that went well, now I gotta tell Kevin she knows already. Oh well, better that she is packed now than us just leaving and going 'hey its time to go' and shes like 'huh?'...haha but the expression would be great!

"Will you go to bed now?"

"You know, you have your own room!"

"But Frankie fell asleep in there! And I don't wanna move...sheesh."

_Cry baby_...I grumbled as I shut off my computer and moved to go sleep in the living room, since Kevin was asleep and I didnt wanna complain anymore with Nick. Ugh, whatever man!

"Well, at least maybe I'll get some sleep before the interview tomorrow."

* * *

**((Next Day))**

"Bee are you alright?" I looked over at her, she was clutching Bobbie's arm tightly as the plann earned some turbulence through the last 45 minutes of the flight.

"I'm great!"

"You might be, but my arm is suffocating, let go!" Bobbie groaned and Bee let go.

"Sorry..."

"She's afraid of flying..." Nick whispered to me. I nodded, how could I have forgotten that? Oh...wait that's right...i've never flown on a plane with her before. I leaned forward and patted her hand.

"Bee, breathe, we're gunna make it okay?"

"What do I look like to you, a pregnant woman!" I quickly slumped back in my seat across from Bobbie and Bridget and sighed.

"Geez, I was just trying to help."

"I know, Joseph but your helping...it's not helping."

I sighed, hoping this flight would get there soon, I mean it's our own plane but still, I was beggining to feel sick. So I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, hoping i'd fall asleep.

* * *

**(Bobbie's POV)**

Well, at least the turbulance isnt from my movies. HAH I should own a mini block buster! Wait...then I'd have to rent my movies out...but hey it would make money! Maybe I should ask Kevin.

"Hey sweetie?"

"Huh?" Kevin looked at me from over his book. "What is it?"

"Should I open my own private block buster?"

He grinned. "That would be sweet!"

"Good, so my brain and I weren't the only ones thinking that." Yeah i'm weird, fucking sue me!

"So, Bee and Joe seem to have passed out." Kevin looked at the two and then Nick, who was still awake but lost in thought it seemed.

"Yeah, thankfully my hand wont need to be amputated by the time we get off the plane, she has one nasty grip." I smirked.

"Good thing, huh?" He smiled at me, and after a few moments, I realized he was still gazing at me.

"What?" I furrowed my brow. "Am I that creepy looking you have to stare?" I smirked.

"No, I just love you."

"Aww, Kevin...I love you too!" I smiled. "Now, love of my life...and all that is Kevin Jonas and Bobbie Jean Kruhner...please stop staring at me, it's getting kinda creepy."

He just laughed softly and nodded blowing me a kiss before going back to his reading. He was so beautiful. I enjoyed the new quietness for the next 25 minutes before we landed and I was thankful to get onto solid ground. Soon we got a hotel and I entered the room I was given with Frankie. I guess their parents thought I was a good enough "adult" to take care of him on the trip even though they were here too. I opened my lap top after I took a shower and gazed at the screen as an IM popped up. I quickly responded.

* * *

_Session Start (BobbieJean127): Thu 17 18:38:32 _

_18:38 Bridgeface: haha_

_18:38 BobbieJean127: ?_

_18:38 Bridgeface: you cant share a room with kevin!!_

_18:39 Bridgeface: P_

_18:39 BobbieJean127: ??_

_18:39 Bridgeface: dude im totally in the hotel room down from you_

_18:39 Bridgeface: guess who i getto share with?_

_18:39 BobbieJean127: Nick?_

_18:39 Bridgeface: HAH!_

_18:39 Bridgeface: yeah_

_18:39 BobbieJean127: NICE!_

_18:39 Bridgeface: and the other two_

_18:40 BobbieJean127: (it's probably a good thing that I'm not sharing with Kevin..._

_18:40 BobbieJean127: )_

_18:40 Bridgeface: (please dont share)_

_18:40 Bridgeface: Okay Mr. J just said we're going to diner, so lets go_

_18:40 BobbieJean127: sure thing!_

_18:40 Bridgeface: okay see u in 5_

_18:41 BobbieJean127: ok _

_19:13 "BobbieJean127" signed off at Thu Apr 17 19:13:01 2008._

_Session Close (BobbieJean127): Thu 17 21:06:41 _


	29. Chapter 27 The End

_Chapter 27 of QUIRKS!_

* * *

**((Kevin's POV))**

It was a few days after the Ellen interview, and I kept calling Bridget but she wasn't answering her phone. I sighed and decided to go to the mall with my fiancé' and Nick. I guess Joe was still depressed after finding out I had spoken to an old friend of his again. One who broke his heart, leaving Joe to wallow in the scattered pieces surrounding him…

"Bobbie is complaining about the disguises again." Nick said as we walked through the mall. I couldn't help but laugh.

"She doesn't have to wear one Nick."

"But I have to!"

"So do I, we're famous, she's not, let it alone and don't force her to wear it then. Gosh." I laughed, pulling Bobbie to me and kissing her before we began our shopiscade of today.

* * *

**((Joe's POV))**

Everything seemed okay; I had slept most of today, not really feeling up for anything. I let out a deep sigh as I heard my computer go off.

_23:10 NickJ15: JOE!!_

_23:10 NickJ15: JOE!!_

_23:10 NoFroJoBro8000: What?_

_23:10 NickJ15: JOSEPH!_

_23:11 NickJ15: SHE'S GONE! _

_23:11 NoFroJoBro8000: WHAT NICK!_

_23:11 NoFroJoBro8000: What?_

_23:11 NickJ15: GONE!_

_23:11 NickJ15: BEE!_

_23:11 NickJ15: SHE TOOK HER SHIT WITH HER AND SHE'S GONE!_

_23:11 NoFroJoBro8000: Woah, frobro_

_23:11 NoFroJoBro8000: calm down_

_23:11 NoFroJoBro8000: what do you mean?_

_23:11 NickJ15: HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?_

_23:12 NickJ15: THAT IS TOTALLY IRRATIONAL! _

_23:12 NoFroJoBro8000: Did you look to see if maybe she moved to Neelys or something?_

_23:14 NickJ15: YES!_

_23:14 NickJ15: GONE!_

_23:14 NoFroJoBro8000: Did you ask Kevin...or...or maybe Bobbie?_

_23:14 NickJ15: Bobbie doesn't know and Kevin wouldn't answer the phone! _

_23:15 NoFroJoBro8000: Where are you?_

_23:15 NickJ15: Bobbies _

_23:15 NoFroJoBro8000: No, there has to be a reason shes gone, she has to be somewhere around here, she has to!_

_23:16 NickJ15: she took her stuff _

_23:18 NoFroJoBro8000: Without her car? I doubt that_

_23:18 NoFroJoBro8000: hold on_

_23:18 NickJ15: she _

_23:18 NickJ15: took_

_23:18 NickJ15: so_

_23:18 NickJ15: much_

_23:18 NickJ15: stuff_

_23:19 NickJ15: IFITHOUGHTTHATTHEREWASAPOSSIBILITYTHATIWASWRONGIWOULDNTBEFREAKINGOUT!_

_23:20 NoFroJoBro8000: Shit, nick, her car is gone fro mthe garage_

_23:22 NickJ15: I don't think I can handle this _

_23:22 NickJ15: I don't feel so well_

_23:23 NoFroJoBro8000: Nick...she cant be gone..._

_23:23 NoFroJoBro8000: we cant lose her again!_

_23:23 NickJ15: no shit! _

_23:24 NoFroJoBro8000: Shut up! this is serious!_

_23:24 NickJ15: I KNOW! _

_23:24 NoFroJoBro8000: STOP YELLING AT ME!_

_23:24 NickJ15: STOP YELLING AT ME! _

_23:24 NoFroJoBro8000: Are you mocking me?_

_23:24 NickJ15: NO!_

_23:24 NickJ15: I'm scared Joe _

_23:24 NickJ15: I'm so, so scared _

_23:25 NoFroJoBro8000: Why would she leave?!_

_23:25 NickJ15: I think it's my fault _

_23:25 NoFroJoBro8000: WHAT!!#!!_

_23:25 NickJ15: I told her that I loved her and It hin that I scared her away _

_23:25 NoFroJoBro8000: YOU WHAT!_

_23:25 NickJ15: I'm sorry _

_23:26 NoFroJoBro8000: She loves you too_

_23:26 NickJ15: I don't think so _

_23:26 NickJ15: no _

_23:26 NickJ15: she doesn't _

_23:27 NickJ15: I think she left because she was afraid that she couldn't bear to reject me _

_23:27 NoFroJoBro8000: Nick, she does love you...(sigh), i know she does_

_23:27 NoFroJoBro8000: Bobbie knows it too_

_23:28 NoFroJoBro8000: so does everyone else\_

_23:28 NickJ15: if she loved me she wouldn't leave _

_23:28 NoFroJoBro8000: Shes your best friend, its like mandatory love right there_

_23:28 NickJ15: not that kind of love JOe _

_23:29 NoFroJoBro8000: FINE TAKE YOUR BANANA!_

_23:29 NoFroJoBro8000: sorry, i was talkign to Demi online..._

_23:30 NickJ15: how can you...never mind _

_23:30 NoFroJoBro8000: Hey, we all love her nick..._

_23:30 NoFroJoBro8000: its hurting us all_

_23:31 NickJ15: Joe _

_23:31 NickJ15: I need her _

_23:32 NoFroJoBro8000: Why?_

_23:32 NoFroJoBro8000: Your the one who chased her away!_

_23:32 NoFroJoBro8000: ...God..nick i didnt mean that_

_23:32 NickJ15: no _

_23:33 NickJ15: you're right _

_23:33 NoFroJoBro8000: No im not, im an idiot and a walking mouth_

_23:33 NickJ15: but it's true _

_23:34 NickJ15: I should have just kept my stupid trap shut _

_23:34 NoFroJoBro8000: Nick...she'll come back to us..._

_23:36 NickJ15: what, in five years?_

_23:36 NickJ15: 10?_

_23:36 NoFroJoBro8000: Soon_

_23:36 NoFroJoBro8000: She just..._

_23:36 NoFroJoBro8000: She just has to!_

_23:36 NickJ15: how do you know?_

_23:37 NoFroJoBro8000: I DONT KNOW NICK!_

_23:37 NickJ15: EXACTL Y'_

_23:37 NoFroJoBro8000: I dont know, im hoping, okay!_

_23:37 NoFroJoBro8000: She grew up with us! I cant...i cant bare to lose someone else..._

_23:37 NoFroJoBro8000: I mean...she just...has to come back..._

_23:38 NickJ15: TY DIDN'T! _

_23:38 NoFroJoBro8000: He will..._

_23:38 NoFroJoBro8000: he'll come back..._

_23:39 NickJ15: NO HE WON'T! _

_23:39 NickJ15: FACE IT! _

_23:39 NoFroJoBro8000: Just a little bit longer...he'll come back_

_23:39 NoFroJoBro8000: He has too...he has to know i dont hate him..._

_23:40 NickJ15: JOE, HE FUCKING FORGOT YOU!_

_23:40 NickJ15: HE DOESN'T WRITE! _

_23:40 NickJ15: HE DOESN'T CALL! _

_23:40 NickJ15: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHERE HE WENT?!_

_23:40 NoFroJoBro8000: No..._

_23:42 NickJ15: EXACTLY !_

_23:43 NoFroJoBro8000: Your a fucking Dick you now that?_

_23:43 NickJ15: I know _

_23:43 NickJ15: how could I not be?_

_23:43 NickJ15: I chased her away!_

_23:44 NoFroJoBro8000: With that attitude, im not suprised..._

_23:44 NickJ15: fuck you _

_23:44 NickJ15: I'm staying here tonight_

_23:44 NoFroJoBro8000: Good, why dont you fucking stay there...maybe when you come home ILL be gone!_

_23:44 NoFroJoBro8000: So you wont have to see my fucking face anymore to "bother you"_

_23:45 NickJ15: if you leave _

_23:45 NickJ15: I will kill you _

_23:46 NoFroJoBro8000: I'll already be gone_

_23:46 NoFroJoBro8000: hey, maybe ill run into the highway!_

_23:46 NoFroJoBro8000: I'm sure theres plenty of nice semi trucks going fasT!_

_23:47 NoFroJoBro8000: MAybe ill even let you push me in front of one if it will make you stop acting like a prick_

_23:48 NickJ15: FUCK YOU! _

_23:48 NickJ15: JUST SHUT UP!_

_23:49 NoFroJoBro8000: WELL YOUR BEING AN ASSHOLE_

_23:49 NickJ15: MY HEART IS BREAKING! _

_23:49 NickJ15: FORGIVE ME! _

_23:50 NoFroJoBro8000: Well, your hearts not the only one thats been broken, so forgive me if im not to lenient!_

_23:50 NickJ15: WHO THE HELL DID YOU LOVE?_

_23:51 NickJ15: YOU HAVE NEELY, KEVIN HAS BOBBIE AND I HAVE NO ONE, SO EXCUSE ME FOR BEING SCARED! _

_(NickJ15 has signed off)_

_(NickJ15 has signed on)_

_23:51 NickJ15: Ok..._

_23:51 NoFroJoBro8000: Me and neely arnt even together.._

_23:51 NickJ15: that was bad _

_23:51 NoFroJoBro8000: ...ya think_

_23:51 NickJ15: I'm sorry..._

_23:52 NickJ15: she's crazy about you, Joe_

_23:52 NoFroJoBro8000: ...Nick...me and her..havnt even been able to share our lives_

_23:53 NoFroJoBro8000: im just waiting till shes able to talk to me...its like shes hiding all her secrets, and i mean so am i but...im just waiting_

_23:53 NickJ15: awesome _

_23:54 NickJ15: great_

_23:54 NickJ15: dandy_

_23:54 NickJ15: fuck, I'm starting again...sorry... _

_23:55 NoFroJoBro8000: im sorry too..._

_23:56 NickJ15: what if she never comes back _

_23:56 NoFroJoBro8000: ...i dont even think i can handle thining about that..._

_23:57 NickJ15: I'm not so sure that I can handle this _

_23:58 NoFroJoBro8000: Lets not think about it to much...maybe she went to camp..._

_23:58 NickJ15: no _

_23:58 NickJ15: no no no _

_23:58 NickJ15: she wouldn't go to camp without telling anyone _

_23:59 NoFroJoBro8000: She went to Computer camp without telling us two years ago remembeR?_

_23:59 NoFroJoBro8000: she was to embarrassed to let us know she was a nerd..._

_23:59 NickJ15: that was before... _

_23:59 NickJ15: this is now _

_23:59 NoFroJoBro8000: ...grr_

_00:00 NickJ15: Look, Neely's here if you want to...you know..._

_00:00 NoFroJoBro8000: no..._

_00:01 NoFroJoBro8000: i dont think i can talk to anyone tonight_

_00:01 NickJ15: ok _

_00:01 NickJ15: look, if Kevin comes home, tell him to call me if I'm not still online?_

_00:01 NoFroJoBro8000: sure.._

_00:01 NickJ15: I mean...I'm not really planning on getting off, there's not much to do but wait _

_00:02 NoFroJoBro8000: yeah_

_00:03 NickJ15: why do I screw everything up?_

_00:04 NoFroJoBro8000: you dont nick...shit happenes_

_00:04 NickJ15: it wouldn't have if I'd been smarter _

_00:11 NoFroJoBro8000: yo uwere smart in telling her_

_00:11 NoFroJoBro8000: otherwise youd both be living alie_

_00:11 NickJ15: but it was easier before..._

_00:12 NickJ15: being able to hope that maybe she felt the same way _

_00:12 NoFroJoBro8000: yeah, and dating around and pushing her away so didnt help nick_

_00:13 NoFroJoBro8000: admit it you had to of felt better telling her.._

_00:13 NickJ15: for a bit I did _

_00:13 NickJ15: I mean when I was still hoping _

_00:13 NoFroJoBro8000: you gues stopped talking for ages_

_00:14 NickJ15: what if there's a guy _

_00:14 NickJ15: ?_

_00:14 NickJ15: what if she ran off with some guy?_

_00:14 NickJ15: I don't want her with anyone else _

_00:16 NoFroJoBro8000: I dont know.._

_00:16 NickJ15: I'm being selfish _

_00:17 NoFroJoBro8000: its love.._

_00:18 NickJ15: I know _

_00:18 NickJ15: but if I really love her I should want her to be happy no matter who it's with _

_00:22 NoFroJoBro8000: not exactly_

_00:22 NickJ15: but I should be _

_00:23 NoFroJoBro8000: i guess_

_00:24 NickJ15: tell mom I'm fine, ok?_

_00:25 NickJ15: if she thinks I'm freaked she'll flip and then she'll get all worried about blood sugar and she'll make me come hom _

_00:25 NickJ15: home_

_00:25 NoFroJoBro8000: Do u even have insulin?_

_00:25 NickJ15: does it matter?_

_00:27 NoFroJoBro8000: uh, YES!_

_00:28 NickJ15: no it doesn't _

_00:30 NoFroJoBro8000: yes it does nick..._

_00:30 NoFroJoBro8000: if she comes back and ur dead, shed kill herself_

_00:30 NickJ15: I won't die, ok?_

_00:30 NickJ15: I have enough _

_00:30 NoFroJoBro8000: okay..._

_00:31 NickJ15: just don't tell her, ok?_

_00:32 NoFroJoBro8000: fine_

_00:32 NickJ15: thank you _

_00:36 NoFroJoBro8000: yeah_

**Session Close (NoFroJoBro8000): signed out**

* * *

**((Bee's POV))**

I watched the nightfall upon me as the engine hummed onward. My grip on the steering wheel didn't loosen, and my heart began to break even more. Tyler left years ago, and it broke Joe's heart. They were so close…and now, I was doing what he did, leaving without an explanation.

"I took the wrong turn didn't I…" I grumbled as I looked at the map again before looking at the road signs. I found the off ramp, headed into Georgia, and made my way towards the second town after at Atlanta. Didn't take me long to find the adresss, and I pulled up, in the rain, got out of my car and walked to his front door.

I knocked twice and waited. I half expected his mother to answer but she didn't, instead I was met with a shorthaired, talk, very attractive male. I almost questioned who he was until I recognized those large green eyes staring deep into mine with shock, fear, and concern. My eyes welled up with tears and I collapsed into his arms.

"Holy, shit Bridge what are you doing here?"

I told him everything.

I fell asleep that night, and the only thing I could think about, was Nick.

* * *

**A/N: THE END!...for now**


	30. The Sequel!

Hey Everyone Thank you SO much for your support and words about Quirks. If you are curious still about the outcome and are inwardly dying inside to read more, the sequel to Quirks Nick/Bee, is up on my page. Check out the next intesive thrilling emotional coaster that is Bridget and Nick in "Till our hearts, Die Trying." Chapter two now up!

Thanks oh so much! -Thenikster


End file.
